Inversión de Amor
by Marikosamadait
Summary: Invertir sabiamente lleva a ganar. Kagome huye luego de ser rechazada por Inuyasha. La perla palpita con sed de venganza...Náraku el encargado de llevarla a cabo. Poder, riquezas, venganza...Los motores que impulsan al nuevo mundo...Sólo el Amor será capaz de cambiarlo...
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

HOLA DE NUEVO. EN ESTE FIC COMO HARÉ EN LOS DEMÁS, PRETENDO MANTENER LOS PERSONAJES QUE CREÉ PARA MIKO DE MI CORAZÓN, PERO TENDRÁN DISTINTAS ACTIVIDADES Y TAL VEZ DIFERENTES RELACIONES. OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y NOS ENCONTREMOS EN SUS CAPÍTULOS. GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ.

CAPITULO 1

Sesshomaru entró dando un portazo estruendoso, atravesó el hall atropellando a Miroku, Shippo y Kouga en su paso en pos de Inuyasha

Sango, Noriko Higurashi, Ayame y Rin Intentaban detenerlo gritando. Souta corría junto a Danaka hacia el living de la casona de una de las fincas Taisho.

-"SESSHOMARU DETENTE!"

-"BASTA, POR FAVOR, NO SOLUCIONARÁS NADA PONIÉNDOTE ASÍ"

-"QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO! INUYASHA NO TE ESCONDAS!"

Inuyasha forcejeaba con Souta y Danaka, que lo retenían para evitar que los hermanos se enfrentaran.

-"SUÉLTENME! NO SOY UN COBARDE! SESSHOMARU! OI NO TE TENGO MIEDO CABRÓN. ESTOY AQUÍ!"

Noriko frente al Daiyoukai suavemente intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras Rin servía vasos de agua para intentar calmarlos un poco

-"Nadie te comprende mejor que yo Sesshomaru, pero debes pensar en las circunstancias que impulsaron a Inuyasha a hacer lo que hizo"

-"Su estupidez sobrevaluada qué más!"

Kikyo caminaba y le trataba de explicar

-"Náraku lo acorraló, y no tuvo más remedio…"

-"Claro que había remedio, Souta sería quien se haría cargo, yo lo presentaría como mi protegido, mi ahijado, mi socio"

Inuyasha fruncía el seño mientras bebía un vaso de agua

-"Ahijado? Yo…No sabía…No lo sabía, Sesshomaru"

-"Por supuesto que no! Sólo piensas en ti mismo, eres una desgracia para la familia!"

A medida que el Lord Inu moderaba la voz, el grupo se iba calmando. Inuyasha le pedía disculpas a Sesshomaru, que con sus ojos rojos jadeaba y la saliva le colgaba de la barbilla. Luego de una media hora, que los hermanos comenzaron a hablar civilizadamente, los demás se iban ubicando en los sillones y sofás del gran living principal de la casona, a medida que se iban tranquilizando, los más valientes, comenzaban a expresar sus opiniones

Por supuesto los más valientes se reducían a Rin, la madre de Kagome y a su marido Danaka. Akira Danaka, era la mano derecha de Sesshomaru, había permanecido a su lado desde la época feudal, se había desempeñado como guardia real y general del ejército del Oeste, cuando el tiempo de surgir llegó, Sesshomaru lo nombró presidente de las empresas de seguridad y protección Crescent Moon Security.

El resto se había ido incorporando a medida que los hermanos Taisho comenzaron a acercarse y a conocerse, a tolerarse en realidad.

Sesshomaru había tenido la posibilidad de conocer a los amigos de Inuyasha y Kagome. Le parecieron gente honrada y honorable. A lo largo del tiempo se fueron consolidando como manada una vez más, pero con Sesshomaru como alfa. Inuyasha simplemente o aceptaba su lugar como beta, o se alejaba formando otra manada. Pero con Náraku de nuevo en el mundo y ahora como potentado político y económico, lo mejor para todos, si lo que querían era sobrevivir, era mantenerse unidos. Pero esta vez a Inuyasha, la situación parecía habérsele escapado de las manos. Noriko insistía en intentar serenar al Iracundo Señor del Oeste.

-"Sesshomaru Sama, Sesshomaru…Bien sabes que yo fui la primera en negarme a la fusión de los nombres de las empresas de Kagome, pero luego de la reunión con Náraku y Kagura, las cosas se desbocaron bastante, es por eso, tal vez, que Inuyasha tomó la decisión que tomó."

-"Se adelantó sacando conclusiones de mierda como siempre. Eres una lacra mestizo, siempre lo fuiste, me has colocado en una posición insostenible! Siempre metiendo las garras donde no te llaman. Ya en el pasado diste señales de ruindad. Tu mejor trabajo aún está allá, del otro lado del pozo, destrozaste el corazón de la mujer, la despreciaste y ahora la has condenado para siempre. Eso habla de la clase de ser despreciable que eres…LACRA!"

-"Mi Lord, trate de calmarse…La joven aún no conoce la realidad de este nuevo mundo. Para ella será terrible el cambio, y si además le agregamos las noticias ella colapsará. Debemos mantenernos unidos, ya sabemos el resultado de moverse por separado. Ese es un lujo que no nos podemos dar."

-"Hn"

El grupo en silencio observaba al Lord Inu que acomodando sus cabellos se acercó a la ventana y desde allí se dirigió a ellos, con palabras frías y tajantes

-"Ookami, terminarás de preparar los documentos lo antes posible. Y entonces, Noriko San y yo firmaremos, pero una vez hecho esto, nadie, me escuchan, nadie tendrá derecho a inmiscuirse en mis decisiones o el costo será su vida"

Y luego de decir esto Sesshomaru salió dando portazos, se subió en su Lamborghini blanco y desapareció derrapando en las curvas del camino interior de la finca a gran velocidad.

Suspirando bastante alterados, los miembros de la nueva manada negaban con sus cabezas

-"Esto se ve muy mal"

-"Y que lo digas monje"

-"Cuando regrese Kagome…A ella no le agradará mucho más, te lo aseguro. Y tú Inuyasha mantente alejado de ella me entiendes?"

-"¿Qué carajo quieres decir Sango, que mi marido está por detrás de ella? Pues no! Es mío, y siempre está conmigo. Él no tiene ningún interés en ella"

Inuyasha muy alterado perdió los estribos

-"Ya cállense todos! Y tú también Kikyo! Ahora hay que pensar cómo solucionar esto"

-"No hay modo por si no te diste cuenta chucho y todo gracias a ti"

Nada se podía hacer ya. Sólo tenía que regresar Kagome, pero ya estaba seis años retrasada.

El hanyou se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos

-"Keh! Estoy tan muerto"

*************************** FLASH BACK *************************************

Dentro de la perla, antes de morir Náraku, ante la inminencia de su destrucción, la Shikkon no Tama, le ofreció al semi demonio un trato, el cual inmediatamente aceptó, sólo pidió una cosa a cambio, poder, mucho poder y la vuelta a la vida de sus esbirros y de la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Segundos antes de que Kagome formulara el deseo correcto, la perla le cumplió al hanyou maldito ese trato secreto y todo se modificó.

La perla le había materializado un anillo en forma de sello que abría un pasaje a otro tiempo, pero sólo una vez. Tomando a Kagura revivida y los demás, abrió el portal y cruzaron. Un nuevo mundo frente a él, el mundo de Kagome, por fin, se vengaría… A medida que la promesa de la perla se cumplía, Náraku crecía en poder y riqueza. Sólo algo se interponía en su camino de ser el dueño absoluto del mundo. Los hermanos Taisho y la familia Higurashi. AH! Cómo disfrutaría verlos caer y achicharrarse como insectos en el fuego. Para lograrlo, debería hacer algunos cambios. Ni bien puso un pie en ese tiempo su trabajo ruin comenzó. El mundo continuó, pero con profundas variantes. Mientras una de las cosas que sucedieron fue que Kikyo regresó a la vida, Náraku y sus secuaces reaparecieron pero ya no en el Sengoku Jidai, sino en la época actual, sabía que Inuyasha y los demás estarían vivos en este tiempo, esperaría reencontrarse con todos ellos pero luego de haber preparado la arena de lucha con tiempo suficiente para ganar. Después de todo, los humanos eran unos corruptos y débiles, ese mundo en el que viven necesitaría un poco de orden y él sería el encargado de hacerlo, de paso se beneficiaría destrozando y eliminando a la amenaza de la manada de los Taisho…

En su despacho en el edificio principal de su empresa de energía, Náraku miraba fijamente una lapicera sobre su escritorio. Recordaba viejos tiempos y maquinaba pasos a seguir. Detestaba las entrañas de Kagome como a nadie en el mundo y luego estaba Kikyo, la muy desagradecida, unida al asqueroso mestizo medio hermano de Sesshomaru. Oh cuánto las odiaba. Sabía que si Kikyo regresaba a la vida, Inuyasha no podría ignorarla y dejaría a Kagome por ella. Eso sin duda mataría la alegría, la esperanza y el espíritu de lucha de la joven Miko. Luego de que eso sucediera y Kikyo regresara, Inuyasha reaccionó tal y como él esperaba.

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaban notoriamente, aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer…Espiando entre las sombras había presenciado el momento crucial.

-"Ahora que Kikyo, ha regresado, pues… Yo…Kagome, ya la perdí dos veces. No podría soportar perderla de nuevo. Siento que la amo, que deseo emparejarme con ella, o casarme, lo que ella decida. Tú estarás bien. Tienes tu mundo del otro lado del pozo. Seguramente podrás olvidarme y ser feliz…Lo siento, Kagome"

Las palabras de Inuyasha pesaban como toneladas, parecían hechas de hielo, frías y muy filosas, herían el corazón de Kagome como puñaladas. Una tras otra, se clavaban en su carne, en su cuerpo y en su alma.

-"Comprendo…Yo…Igual jamás te pedí nada Inu…Yasha…Siento la molestia. Creo que ahora me iré" .

Luego de ver eso, se había retirado, feliz y lleno de regocijo, regresó a su palacio y tomó a sus secuaces para cruzar el portal. Eso era lo que él recordaba.

Pero Náraku no había visto casi nada. Ella simplemente se alejó del grupo, caminando silenciosamente hacia la cabaña que compartía con Kaede y Shippo. Mientras los demás dormían, tomó sus cosas y partió. Nadie supo cuando se fue, pero lo hizo. Shippo fue con ella, los demás comprendieron su decisión, a excepción de Inuyasha, todos sabían que se iría.

Kagome luego de dos días, se encontró caminando hacia el centro mismo de Japón feudal. Más tarde, tal vez regresaría a su casa a través del pozo, pero por ahora, no deseaba hablar con nadie y menos al respecto del rechazo de Inuyasha y la elección de Kikyo por sobre ella. Simplemente, colapsó, se cansó, necesitaba pensar y sanar su corazón, la joven Miko escapó y no regresó, y no lo haría por mucho, mucho tiempo…Oculta a los ojos y sentidos del mundo, Kagome comenzó su vida de ermitaña, sola , en una cueva, sólo ella y sus recuerdos…

****************************FIN FLASHBACK************************************

Cinco días después de la pelea entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, Kouga que además de manejar una de las empresas, era abogado, había elaborado los contratos y terminado los papeles. Esos papeles…

-"Noriko Sama, lea por favor y si está de acuerdo, firme"

Ella hizo lo solicitado y levantando la mirada hacia su esposo y pareja, esperó por su respuesta. Danaka asintió y le tomó la mano

-"Es por su bien y protección, Noriko. Anda, hazlo, firma, mi amor"

Luego de firmar ella, Kouga se los acercó a Sesshomaru. Quien sin decir una sola palabra leyó y firmó.

-"Listo Sesshomaru, ya está hecho"

-"Hn."

Caminando tranquilo pero arrojando la puerta con odio, el Inu se retiró del gran living de nuevo hacia su transporte, estacionado afuera. Esta vez se montó en su motocicleta negra y quemando caucho salió rápidamente del lugar, rumbo al palacio de la luna.

Uno de los cambios más grandes del nuevo imperio de Náraku, fue lograr las leyes necesarias para cambiar el régimen de libertad en el que vivían los habitantes de Japón. Una de ellas, consistía en denigrar, degradar y prácticamente reducir a las mujeres a la categoría de escoria, simples esclavas y sirvientas de los hombres, despojándolas de todos los derechos y amparos, obviamente bastante encubierto, como político importante que había llegado a ser, creando diversas leyes perjudiciales para las mujeres y favoreciendo al sexo masculino, evidentemente apoyado por los hombres, las leyes se aceptaron y se votaron enseguida. Evidentemente, regresar al machismo tajante de la época antigua era una de las mejores ideas para controlar el accionar de Kagome cuando regresara. La joven sacerdotisa, siempre se había destacado por ser independiente, autosuficiente y absolutamente capaz de arreglárselas por sí sola. Cuando ella regresara, y se encontrara con este nuevo mundo…Sufriría, desearía no haber vuelto. Él intentaría ofrecerle soluciones para que ella acepte permanecer a su lado y entonces aprovecharía para someterla, quebrarla en su voluntad y utilizarla como su esclava, durante toda su vida. La reduciría a nada y eso lo llenaba de regocijo.

Náraku no era el único en vigilar el pozo devorador de almas. Cuando Náraku apareció en el mundo, a la manada del Oeste no le quedó otra solución que revelar los planes de Náraku y su accionar a la familia de Kagome para intentar salvarlos. Había que cambiarlos de domicilio, esconderlos y la mejor forma de hacerlo era llevarlos al palacio de la luna y alojarlos allí, permanentemente. Lo cual no sería sencillo de lograr. Los Higurashi habían protegido el santuario durante siglos, seguramente se negarían a abandonarlo.

La antigua manada del Oeste, con Sesshomaru a la cabeza, se presentó en el santuario Higurashi, hablaron con Noriko, Hiten y Souta explicándoles la situación. El abuelo obviamente se negó. No confiaría en una manada de demonios, no se iría.

Souta por su parte estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, debería haber regresado hace años, pero no lo había hecho, y aún no lo hacía. Tenía miedo…Para que ella no vuelva, algo malo le habría sucedido. Semana tras semana la manada se mantuvo cerca de los Higurashi, hasta que la situación fue insostenible, el día fatídico, llegó . Aprovechando que los Higurashi estaban de compras en el centro, Náraku se acercó al pozo y esperó todo el día. Nada sucedió. La rabia le carcomió las entrañas, estaba harto, ya hacía cinco años que hacía guardia en el pozo el mismo día, del mismo mes, cada año. La medianoche llegó, solo el eco de sus insultos salía del pozo. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La familia de Kagome, a su regreso, se encontró con los bomberos y las llamas consumiendo su hogar. El arribo de Sesshomaru y el grupo no pudo ser más oportuno. Con tanto peligro y sin un hogar, ya no lo pensaron más. Con mucho pesar, los Higurashi, se mudaron al Oeste. En uno de sus arranques de cólera, Náraku había arremetido contra el terreno sacro, frustrado por la ausencia de Kagome, descargó su furia contra el santuario y la casa. Sus ataques de youki los hicieron estallar en llamas y todo se derrumbó o quedó reducido a cenizas. Cada año que pasaba sin aparecer Kagome, Náraku parecía perder más y más la cordura. Hasta sus siervos y Kagura se asustaban pensando en la cantidad de odio acumulado en su interior para no existir, si no era para vengarse de la joven, de Inuyasha y de los que participaron en su destrucción.

Mientras Náraku organizaba las cosas en el mundo nuevo, a medida que sus esbirros aparecían en el futuro, sus planes se ponían en marcha inmediatamente. Esperaba que el horror recibiera a Kagome, y al romperse en pedazos, lograr él hacerse de la joven. Rota Kagome, se rompería Inuyasha, el monje, el lobo, la tajiya, el kitsunetodos irían cayendo como fichas de mahjong y una vez que eso sucediera, vivirían observando sus triunfos y conquistas, sufriendo, torturas y vejámenes, pagando su traición el resto de sus vidas.

El Lord del Oeste no escaparía a su venganza, él también había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para destruirlo. Y más de una vez, casi había logrado asesinarlo. Al enterarse de que Kagura a sus espaldas había aceptado el cortejo de Sesshomaru, le ofreció a la bruja del viento, compartir el poder y dinero del que sería dueño en el futuro junto a él como su pareja. Y ella avarienta y ambiciosa, aceptó y rompió el cortejo con el Señor de Occidente.

Sesshomaru se sintió muy decepcionado y herido en su orgullo. Tal vez su corazón de hielo se resquebrajó un poco, pero nadie sería capaz de darse cuenta, el jamás lo admitiría. El Lord del Oeste con el corazón roto? Imposible!.

Su rostro siempre demostró, calma, bienestar y control. En su interior, la bestia aullaba de pena.

*****************************FLASH BACK**********************************

Al haber derrotado a Náraku, todo Japón estaba agradecido al Inutachi y a la Sacerdotisa de Shikkon. Traían obsequios de todos los puntos cardinales. La cabaña que Inuyasha compartía con Kikyo, se llenaba de cosas, algunas muy bienvenidas y otras, no tanto. Por ejemplo, los obsequios para Kagome. Ocupaban el establo completamente, oro, joyas, pinturas, esculturas, perfumes, telas de seda, kimonos maravillosos, jade, dinero. También había flores, frutas, alimentos, cartas, todo tipo de cosas. Día tras día los regalos de agradecimiento llegaban con los viajeros que eran muy bien recibidos por la pareja, pero ya no tenían lugar dentro de la cabaña para los objetos de Inuyasha, así que luego de dos años de no saber nada de la joven Miko, y necesitar el cobertizo, decidieron buscar un lugar alternativo para esas cosas hasta que ella regresara y poder entregárselas. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha emprendió el viaje en busca de Kagome.

Casi una semana después fue que percibió en el aire el aroma de la protegida de su hermano, Rin, pero algo extraño sucedía, ella olía solamente a ella, a nadie más. Apartando las ramas de los arbustos llegó al claro donde la pequeña dormía plácidamente al lado de un fogón. La pequeña reaccionó al ver el cabello plateado de Inuyasha

-"Sesshomaru Sama?"

-"Keh! No, soy yo, Inuyasha."

-"Ah, Inuyasha Sama. Sesshomaru Sama no está aquí"

-"Ya lo veo y Jaken?"

-"Fue a detrás del Señor Sesshomaru, yo me quedé a esperar aquí"

-"Sola?"

-"Hai, Jaken sama me lo ordenó"

-"Keh! Maldito sapo rugoso y ruin. De todos modos me quedaré contigo hasta que regrese Sesshomaru"

-"Hai, hai, Rin preparará té para Inuyasha sama"

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que Sesshomaru hizo su ingreso al claro

-"Mestizo, qué haces en mis tierras…"

-"Sesshomaru, Oi hijo de puta, cómo te atreves a dejar sola a la pequeña Rin. Tú que haces ver que tanto te importa!"

-"No me provoques hanyou, este Sesshomaru no dejó sola a Rin"

-"Ah! Ya veo. Fue el asqueroso de Jaken"

-"Hn"

-"Sesshomaru Sama! Rin hizo té, desea una taza?"

-"Tomaré una taza"

-"Hai!"

El gran Inu se sentó frente al fuego, pero no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Inuyasha, sentía que el mestizo le ocultaba cosas

-"Por qué has venido"

Inuyasha le explicó lo sucedido, y le dijo que estaba buscando a Kagome para entregarle las cosas.

-"Eres un idiota"

-"Oi mira quién habla. No vine a insultarte pero veo que tú no pierdes oportunidad, Sesshomaru"

-"Esa Miko es una mujer honorable"

-"Kikyo es honorable y muy buena, bonita también"

-"Tonterías"

-"Ella será mi mujer, ella es maravillosa"

-"No tiene honor, ni sentido de la compasión, como la otra Miko, Kagome creo que se llama"

-"Kagome? Si, bueno ella es muy generosa…"

-"Hn"

El silencio los acompañó el resto de la tarde. Antes de partir, Inuyasha tomó a Tessaiga, asintió a su hermano y comenzó a retirarse

-"Espera, Inuyasha"

-"Que?"

-"¿Qué harás si la Miko no regresa?"

-"Tendré que tirar sus cosas o regalarlas, no puedo mantenerlas más. Pensé en llevarlas a través del pozo a su época o dejarlas en la cabaña de Kaede…No lo sé"

-"Hn."

Rin se puso triste y les dijo a los hermanos

-"Etoo, en casa de Kaede Obasan, no hay lugar…Demo…Seguro hay lugar para las cosas de Kagome Sama en el palacio de Sesshomaru Sama"

Ambos se miraron, nada dijeron.

Dos semanas más tarde, todas las pertenencias de Kagome estaban en el palacio de la luna, en las tierras de Occidente. Obviamente todo lo hacía por Rin.

Y así, sin rastros de la Miko de Shikkon, los años transcurrían y a pesar de los intentos para encontrarla. Nada se supo del paradero de Kagome.

A pesar de eso, a medida del transcurso de los siglos, Los Taisho se fueron acercando. Como así también el resto de los amigos de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Sesshomaru inmensamente rico, como así lo era Inuyasha, invertía en diversos negocios y emprendimientos. De allí, surge que el día de hoy es dueño de casi medio Japón tiene varias propiedades y empresas en distintas partes del mundo.

********************************FIN FLASHBACK********************************

Una de las empresas más importantes de las que Sesshomaru es presidente es el Crescent Moon Youkai Bank, el banco youkai, se ocupa de prestar dinero con tasas de devolución accesibles para fomentar el progreso de los habitantes demonios o mestizos, familias puras o mixtas en general. También posee numerosas empresas a nombre Taisho Higurashi, el motivo, simple, inversiones inteligentes, de las pertenencias de Kagome. El resultado de las mismas fue que la familia Higurashi, se volvió inmensamente rica, y comparte con Sesshomaru las acciones mayoritarias de todas y cada una de ellas. Lamentablemente ella no está en su tiempo para verlas, ni para disfrutarlas.

*************************EN EL PASADO************************************

Kagome se mantenía en su refugio de montaña, muy cómoda y bien abastecida. Ella era la Miko más poderosa después de todo y eso le sirvió para ocultar su aura y su aroma del resto de los habitantes del Japón feudal. No estaba en sus planes ser encontrada, y menos por Inuyasha, así es que se mantenía oculta, segura y en un punto neutral donde ninguno de los Señores cardinales podría reclamarle, justo en el monte Himitsu. Nadie podría echarla de allí, nadie era dueño del monte. Servía de límite entre los cuatro puntos cardinales. Shippo permanecía con los de su raza. Él debería crecer y transformarse en jefe de su clan. Ella le había hecho prometer que se convertiría en un gran youkai, tan fuerte y poderoso como Sesshomaru. El pensamiento le trajo confusión Sesshomaru?

-"Sesshomaru mamá?"

-"Bueno, él es el más fuerte y poderoso que conozco. Debes ser parecido a él, pero sin el instinto asesino, ok?"

Ambos se reían, sí, Sesshomaru era poderoso y fuerte, pero también era un asesino a sangre fría.

Luego de eso, Shippo había partido.

Desde la cima de la colina, Kagome, observaba la bóveda celeste buscando la ubicación de la estrella de Tríada que le indicaría la estación del año y más o menos la fecha probable y el mes en que se encontraba. Tríada, cada tres años, aparecía en el cielo nocturno hacia Occidente sobre los cerros. El resto del tiempo se la veía hacia el Norte. Este año estaba sobre el Oeste.

-"Si mis cálculos son correctos… Es invierno… Y… Demonios! Estoy regresando tres años más tarde de lo esperado…"

******************************FLASH BACK*******************************

En el santuario estaba el Inutachi esperando el regreso de Kagome. Rodeaban el pozo y esperaban. Inuyasha con las garras clavadas en la madera insultaba a diestra y siniestra. Otro año transcurrido y Kagome no regresó. La gran casa Higurashi estaba en ruinas. Nada quedaba en pie más que el cobertizo del pozo y el gran Goshimboku, pero eso era todo. Otro año que la joven no regresaría. Lo mejor sería regresar al palacio y esperar otro año más.

Todo estaba demolido y quemado por Náraku y sus esbirros. Tres años antes había encontrado el santuario y lo había destruido para evitar cualquier intento de insurrección por parte de la Miko o la manada, curiosamente, cuando la casa se derrumbo y ardió en llamas, nadie había en toda la explanada del santuario. Nadie…Nada

**************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************************

Hoy se cumplían seis años de que la joven desapareció dentro del pozo.

El grupo deambulaba por la vieja explanada del destruido santuario Higurashi. La familia de Kagome rodeaba el pozo. Apartado del resto, Sesshomaru miraba las ramas más altas de Goshimboku. Kouga se le acercaba

-"Tríada hoy se ve sobre el Oeste y en este momento, está en su punto máximo, hoy debería regresar"

-"Y qué hace diferente este año con los anteriores, lobo"

-"No lo sé. Tal vez sólo mi instinto Ookami…Sólo siento que regresará y pronto"

Sesshomaru sabía del sexto sentido de los lobos. Dentro de las burlas que le jugaba a Kouga, él sabía mejor que eso.

-"Danaka"

El tora se acercó a su Señor que le susurró algo al oído. El tigre enseguida asintió y sacó de un maletín, una capa de seda negra con capucha y la mantuvo sobre su brazo. Luego caminó hacia Noriko y se quedó junto a ella.

-" Ya debe tener unos veintiún años, Akira, ya debe ser una mujer"

Noriko miraba el fondo del pozo. Sus lágrimas caían sin obstáculos y desaparecían en la oscuridad. Danaka la confortaba frotándole la espalda.

-"Ya verás que ella vendrá pronto…Ya verás que está muy bien"

Las miradas de la manada fija en el pozo, faltaban cuatro horas para la medianoche. Si no era hoy…

Del otro lado la hermosa mujer se despedía de la anciana y pasando una de sus musculosas piernas por el borde del pozo, tomó un poco de aire y luego pasó la otra pierna, se negaba a usar atuendo de Miko. Pero luego de tanta pena sufrida a causa de un hombre, la mejor manera de ahuyentarlos sería vestir como una. Y así lo hizo. Le pidió a Kaede un traje de sacerdotisa. Ya estaba todo listo. Tomó su arco y carcaj lleno de flechas, su vieja mochila amarilla y se preparó

-"Gracias por todo Kaede Obasan. Jamás te olvidaré"

-"Que Kami guíe tu camino, Kagome"

Sobre el Oeste, Tríada brillaba en el firmamento, en medio de la noche oscura y fría, Kagome saltó hacia su destino…


	2. Chapter 2

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES. YA SABEN SON MUY IMPORTANTES.

CAPITULO 2

El resplandor azul sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Sesshomaru se adelantó y tomó la capa de las manos de Danaka. El poderoso aura de Kagome cosquilleaba la piel del Daiyoukai. Inuyasha se acercó al borde junto con Noriko, Souta y Kouga. La llegada de la joven era inminente. Casi sin pensarlo, se asomaron al pozo y se encontraron cara a cara con ella, al fin era ella, al fin regresó Kagome.

Noriko gritó y Souta emocionados ambos le ayudaron a salir del pozo. Ella un poco confundida los abrazó muy fuerte y sin siquiera notarlo, lloró. Lloró amargamente en brazos de su familia. Parecía que el alma la abandonaba en cada sollozo.

Inuyasha estaba pasmado de pie frente a ella.

-"¿Kagome?, Ka-gome? Eres tu…"

Kikyo intentaba agarrarle el brazo pero él se lo impidió. Una fuerza invisible lo impulsaba a buscar la mirada de la joven desesperadamente.

Kagome levantó la cara para ver al dueño de esa voz tan conocida para ella. Se encontró de frente con la dorada mirada que tanto había amado, viéndola fijamente con lágrimas, Inuyasha.

Kouga se adelantó

-"Bienvenida Kagome. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte hermosa"

No quería. Ella no quería verlos. Esos rostros que tuvieron todo que ver con su tristeza. Todos ellos le recordaban una etapa muy amarga de su vida. Y aún frente a ella, el motivo de su pesar. Inuyasha. Dando pequeños pasos y estirando la mano, el hanyou intentaba alcanzarla. Un extraño sentimiento lo envolvía. Mezcla de vergüenza, tristeza, alegría, pertenencia. La había extrañado. Mucho. Demasiado para lo que él imaginó. La necesitaba, ahora. Necesitaba su perdón, su toque, perdonarse a sí mismo. Kagome temblaba en brazos de su madre que la abrazaba fuertemente para darle ánimo. Un solo pensamiento la inundaba

"Kami Sálvame! Onegai!"

En ese instante, la gran figura se abrió paso entre los presentes. Su gruñido bajo erizaba la piel del grupo.

-"Apártate mestizo"

Inuyasha se volteó para mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos

-"Keh! Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?"

-"No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa"

Y sin decir más, el Lord del Oeste colocó suavemente la capa de seda sobre los hombros de Kagome. Mirándola a los ojos, de pie frente a ella, delicadamente le subió la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-"Ven conmigo Miko"

Ella sin saber por qué, lo siguió, trató de caminar cerca del gran Inu, pero sus piernas fallaron. En segundos se encontró en brazos de Sesshomaru que la bajó por las escaleras seguido de Noriko, Souta y Danaka. El tigre y Souta tomaron el arco, las flechas y la mochila de Kagome que se desparramaron por el suelo. Subieron en la gran limusina. Los demás irían en otro vehículo. Pero todos rumbo al mismo destino. El palacio de la Luna, en Japón Occidental. Rápidamente, los coches negros con vidrios oscuros, devoraban los caminos a gran velocidad. Llevaban un tesoro y debían esconderlo y prepararlo para enfrentarse al nuevo mundo.

Eso es precisamente lo que harían hasta que el tiempo de aparecer en público llegara. Mantendrían oculta a Kagome, hasta que estuviese lista para enfrentar a Náraku una vez más, pero esta vez en su propio tiempo.

Kagome continuaba sentada al lado de Sesshomaru mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos. No comprendía nada de lo sucedido. La limusina tomaba las curvas violentamente y la fuerza con que el coche corría, la empujaba sobre el Daiyoukai.

Él no decía nada. Tampoco se apartaba ni demostraba molestia en absoluto, eso la desconcertó. Ella muy sonrojada intentaba acomodarse un poco más lejos, pero enseguida, el Lord la reprendió.

-"Mantente cerca de Este Sesshomaru, si quieres vivir, Miko"

Ella apenas audiblemente respondió

-"Gomennasai, Sesshomaru Sama"

-"Hn."

Noriko y Souta le tomaban las manos tratando de calmarla. Imaginaban la confusión de la pobre Kagome, y no sabían cómo confortarla.

En el otro coche, Inuyasha estaba muy alterado.

-"Qué mierda le pasa a ese hijo de todas la putas del Oeste!"

-"Te lo advirtió cuando lo de Náraku sucedió. Firmaría los documentos, pero nadie opinaría al respecto de sus acciones"

-"Pero, Kagome es mi amiga, y…"

-"Tú estuviste de acuerdo, Inuyasha"

El hanyou sabía que Kouga tenían razón. Él estaba confundido. Nunca pensó que ver otra vez a Kagome luego de tantos siglos, le afectaría tanto. Kikyo miraba por la ventana. Estaba muy ofuscada por la reacción de Inuyasha, sentía celos y mucha rabia.

-"Deberías haber traído una toalla, Inuyasha"

-"Kikyo?"

-"Para la baba que se te escurre de la boca cuando la miras, maldito"

El grupo sonrió ante el comentario, el mestizo muy sonrojado miró a su esposa y luego a la otra ventana del vehículo.

" Maldición", pensaba, "Kagome…"

Las palabras de su medio hermano le resonaban en la cabeza

"Eres una desgracia para la familia, mestizo"

No podía evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Por más que intentara justificar sus acciones. No tenía forma de hacerlo. El regreso de Kagome sacudió sus cimientos, y no tenía de donde asirse para no caer.

*************************FLASH BACK*************************************

La prensa estaba acosando permanentemente a la familia Taisho Higurashi. Luego del exabrupto de Inuyasha para con el consejo, Kikyo tuvo que representar el papel de Kagome para los medios y el resto del mundo. Cada vez que Sesshomaru era entrevistado, ella debía posar como la esposa correcta, callada y sumisa, siempre tres pasos detrás del esposo, cumpliendo el rol que las mujeres actuales debían desempeñar. Ella se mostraba muy bien vestida y arreglada. Llena de joyas muy caras y con su rostro apenas visible debajo de enormes sombreros, pamelas y capelinas. O con pañuelos en la cabeza y grandes anteojos de sol.

Acompañaba al Inu a las fiestas de caridad, y eventos a los que Sesshomaru debía asistir. Se aseguraban de que el mundo los viese pasear por el lugar y luego desaparecían. Ocupaban las primeras planas de los distintos medios de prensa y comunicación social. Después de todo, Inuyasha le había dicho al consejo, que Sesshomaru estaba cortejando a la Shikkon Miko y que las empresas tenían ambos nombres como regalo de cortejo, para la futura unión en matrimonio y emparejamiento. Obsequios de confianza que Sesshomaru le brindaba a Kagome. Kikyo se parecía bastante a Kagome. Aprovecharía eso para satisfacer al consejo y ganar tiempo hasta el regreso de la verdadera sacerdotisa de Shikkon.

El consejo parecía complacido con el evento futuro. Náraku que había escalado posiciones dentro del mismo, sabía que la verdadera Kagome estaba en el pasado y que de alguna manera la manada del Oeste hacía ver al grupo de ancianos youkai y humanos, que ella estaba en este mundo y pretendida nada más ni nada menos que por el Señor absoluto de Occidente desde hacía más de Ochocientos años, Taisho Sesshomaru. Interiormente le causaba gracia, pues sabía del desagrado que sentía el Lord por la raza humana, imaginarlo casado o emparejado con una mujer era simplemente irrisorio. Por eso en la última reunión de sociedad y cultura, a la que asistían los más altos potentados del mundo, había intentado poner en evidencia a los Taisho acerca de la irracionalidad de las aseveraciones al respecto del cortejo Inu – ningen con que Inuyasha intentaba apaciguar la curiosidad de los ancianos.

-"Higurashi es el apellido de la Shikkon Miko, verdad Lord Inuyasha?"

-"Sí, señor presidente, así es"

-"Y debemos la presencia del mismo, en las empresas que ustedes poseen, junto al apellido Taisho, por qué motivo?"

-"Señor presidente?"

Náraku muy altanero se puso de pie y le preguntó a modo de fiscal

-"Que ya sabe señor Taisho, que las mujeres no pueden poseer propiedades, que las mismas, deben pertenecer a los hombres de la familia, pero tengo entendido que el joven Higurashi….Ah sí, Souta, es menor de edad y la señora madre de la Shikkon Miko está actualmente emparejada con un general del Oeste, si no me equivoco…Tanaka"

-"Danaka, Akira"

-"Ah, Danaka…bueno, por lo que su apellido dejó de ser Higurashi para ser Danaka, es así?"

-"S-Sí, es así"

-"Entonces, de quién son las empresas Higurashi y las Taisho Higurashi?"

-"Pues etooo…"

TOUCHÉ…Pensó Náraku

"Te tengo maldito mestizo de mierda"

El corazón de Inuyasha parecía que se le saldría del pecho. Sesshomaru no estaba presente para salvarlo. Si averiguaban que las empresas, eran de Kagome y ella no tenía pareja, se las quitarían y pasarían al fisco, es decir a Náraku. Debía pensar en algo, y debía ser ahora…

-"Pues bueno, yo no debería decirlo, pero a la larga se sabrá, así que no veo el daño en contarlo hoy. Mi hermano Sesshomaru, está actualmente cortejando a la sacerdotisa de Shikkon, y bueno, la fusión de los apellidos es un…regalo de cortejo para ella. Ya saben la confianza en la pareja es primordial"

Los rostros iluminados de los ancianos. Estaban felices con la noticia. La unión del Daiyoukai Inu más poderoso y la legendaria Shikkon Miko, sería muy beneficiosa para el funcionamiento de la sociedad existente entre youkai y humanos. Era una excelente noticia. Sesshomaru que no había asistido a la reunión, por asuntos inherentes al Oeste, se incorporaba en ese momento a la junta cultural.

-"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, bienvenido! Y tenga usted mis más respetuosas felicitaciones!"

Sesshomaru apenas asintió al ingresar al recinto y luego tomar asiento, en su lugar. Todos los presentes comenzaron a felicitarlo por su cortejo y próximo emparejamiento o matrimonio. Obviamente, no entendía una palabra del asunto, pero al ver el rostro desfigurado de Inuyasha y el odio evidente en el rosto de Náraku, decidió seguirles la corriente a los ancianos y asintió en reconocimiento a todas y cada una de las felicitaciones. Náraku por su parte, no hacía más que masticar rencor. El toupé de los Taisho para mentir de esa manera flagrante y descarada y qué imbéciles los miembros del consejo!

Meses después, fotografías de una boda real, en una Isla privada de los Taisho, luego más fotos de la recepción en el lujoso hotel Crescent Moon, de la Isla Shima no Tama. Había estado lleno de paparazzis, y todos los miembros de la manada, posaron mucho para las fotos. Los encabezados de los noticieros y revistas decían en letras grandes "Los tórtolos no tendrán luna de miel, por el momento, debido a la ajustada agenda laboral del novio."

Náraku en su cama aún, arrugaba el periódico luego de leer los encabezados y ver las fotografías y lo arrojaba con ira contra la pared...

Kagura se removía en la cama ante el revuelo y los insultos de Náraku.

-"Qué te sucede? Náraku"

-"Odio a esos hijos de puta Taisho, y a la malparida de Kikyo, seguro que creen que se saldrán con la suya…Hijos de mil putas! Yo los voy a desenmascarar. Malditos!"

Tal vez los ancianos eran fáciles de convencer, pero él, él era otra cosa y no dudaría en demostrárselos a todos, especialmente a los tontos de Oeste.

******************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK****************************

Una vez en palacio, Kagome fue conducida por Sesshomaru y escoltada por su madre, su hermano, y Rin. Caminaban rápidamente hasta llegar al despacho del Lord.

Dentro tomaron asiento. Sin decir una palabra se quedaron esperando algo.

Kagome se bajó la capucha, observó los alrededores de la habitación y luego miró a los ojos al Daiyoukai. El no apartó la mirada de ella.

-"Ten paciencia, Miko"

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron revelando a un joven Shippo de cabellos rojos y largos, grandes músculos y ropas muy elegantes

-"Mamá?"

-"Shippo…Estás tan grande hijo mío"

Bruscamente, ella se levantó y corrió a los brazos del kitsune emocionado

-"Al fin regresaste, Kagome…Todo estará bien ahora, te lo prometo"

Ante los intentos de su madre y hermano de tratar de averiguar qué la demoró tanto para regresar. Kagome solo dijo

-"Estoy muy cansada mamá, lo siento."

En seguida el Lord del Oeste se puso de pie

-"La Miko debe descansar"

Él le ofreció la mano y se quedó esperando. Kagome miró la mano pálida y la aceptó. Lentamente abandonaron el despacho ante la mirada de los presentes. Sesshomaru la condujo por entre los pasillos hacia las habitaciones reales.

Después de eso, Sesshomaru la llevó a su dormitorio. A regañadientes abrió las puertas para ella. Debía dejarla entrar a su santuario personal. La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero las paredes oyen y ven más de lo conveniente y si hacían ver que se habían casado en una isla lejana, pues ya eran esposos para la opinión pública y los ancianos. Y gracias a la bocota de Inuyasha, estaban más casados de lo que jamás pensaron. No había otra solución viable más que continuar con lo correspondiente a una pareja bien constituida. Antes de entrar, sabiendo que ojos indiscretos vigilaban, alzó a Kagome estilo nupcial y entraron al dormitorio, cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.

Kagome estaba tan abrumada por todo, que no dijo una palabra, ni emitió sonido alguno. Simplemente siguió al Inu hasta el onsen, él le indicó dónde estaban los artículos de aseo, las toallas y la ropa que había mandado confeccionar para ella. Luego de eso se retiró dejándola sola. Kagome se desvistió, tomó una de las botellas de jabón perfumado y comenzó su rutina de aseo, automáticamente, como un robot. Sin pensar, sin sentir, sin abrir los ojos. Mientras se enjuagaba, la mirada quedó fija en el agua humeante. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sollozando y de a poco subiendo la voz mientras lloraba, Sesshomaru la escuchaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, suspiraba y se encaminaba hacia los baños termales.

Golpeando la puerta, sin recibir respuesta.

Sesshomaru entró.


	3. Chapter 3

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE EN LA ÉPOCA MODERNA, PERO TIENE MUCHOS FLASH BACKS. GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES. YA SABEN SON MUY IMPORTANTES.

CAPITULO 3

Kagome solo sintió que el agua se movía, sabía que Sesshomaru había entrado. No le importaba. Tanto era el dolor que sentía, que nada le importaba, nada.

-"Sal"

El borde de la toalla estaba mojándose. Ella alzó la vista para sólo ver eso, una enorme toalla sostenida en el aire por blancos dedos. El Lord obviamente estaba detrás. Pero no se asomaba a verla. Le otorgó un poco de dignidad para salir del agua.

-"Arigatou Sesshomaru"

-"Hn."

Sin más, el Inu comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-"Ordené que traigan tu cena aquí. Vístete, tenemos que hablar"

Y sin mirarla siquiera, se retiró.

Kagome se secó y trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello de manera que no la moleste para comer. Estaba muy largo y mojado pesaba una tonelada. Ella lo ató en una cola de caballo alta, su kimono era celeste con pequeños detalles en fucsia y azul, se veía muy bella, verdaderamente muy bella. Le tomó unos momentos salir del onsen y entrar a la habitación de Sesshomaru. Lo encontró sentado en un sofá frente a la gran chimenea. La mesa baja estaba repleta de alimentos un par de velas alumbrando en el medio, y la imagen etérica del demonio más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ella se quedó estática, muda, helada en su lugar. Mucho más hermoso que Inuyasha. Mucho más peligroso que Inuyasha…

-"Debes alimentarte Miko"

Kagome caminó hasta su lugar, un sillón simple de un cuerpo, solo para ella a un lado de Sesshomaru. Los platos tan desiguales, verduras y carnes cocidas…carnes crudas, especias y sake. Ella sólo comía, delicadamente sin mirar el plato del Lord a su lado. Estaba acostumbrada, no le molestaba. El Inu, no. No estaba acostumbrado a cenar a solas con humanos, menos con humanos sagrados, una Miko, hermosa y de buenos modales. Estaba desconcertado.

-"No te inoportuna la diferencia de alimentos, Miko?"

Ella lo miró. Sesshomaru sostenía los palillos con un trozo de carne cruda goteando sangre.

-"No. La carne cruda es deliciosa"

La cara del demonio expresó un sinfín de gestos, y todos demostraban confusión.

Obviamente ella había comido carne cruda o compartido alimentos con Inuyasha o el kitsune

Él no podía demostrar admiración, ni confusión, ni ninguna emoción a ella. Simplemente decidió indagar un poco más. Estaría atado a esta humana por mucho tiempo, si es que no era de por vida. Lo mejor sería conocerla un poco más, o bastante más.

-"Cuál prefieres entonces?"

-"Depende, Sushi, tal vez?"

Él bebió un sorbo de sake y se quedó mirándola, ella notó su silencio. Dejando sus palillos cruzados sobre el plato, Kagome limpió su boca delicadamente con la servilleta y lo miró

-"Seis, casi siete años estuve en la era feudal junto a Inuyasha y los demás. En nuestros viajes, no siempre teníamos comida ninja, o alimentos de mi tiempo. Tuve que aprender a comer lo que había. Asimismo, mientras estuve apartada, por mi cuenta, aprendí, bastante del comportamiento de los youkai. Me siento más cómoda entre ellos que junto a los de mi raza, a excepción de mi familia, Sango y Miroku"

Sesshomaru se admiraba del valor, y la entereza de la mujer. Los humanos no le gustaban en absoluto, pero esta mujer era muy extraña. Tenía que explicarle los acontecimientos cuanto antes y esperaba que no le diera dolores de cabeza. Pensaba de qué manera hacerlo. Pero directamente era lo mejor. Cuando Sesshomaru tomó aire para hablar, los golpes de la puerta lo hicieron desistir.

-"Adelante"

Enseguida Jaken hizo su entrada

-"Sesshomaru Sama, sumimasen, pero ha llegado correspondencia del consejo, Mi Lord. Está atado con una cinta roja"

Los pergaminos se lacraban y luego se ataban con cintas de color para denotar la importancia o el asunto que las motivaba, Dorado, felicitaciones; Plateado, matrimonios; Naranja, nacimientos; Verde, asuntos de menor importancia; amarillo, negocios; azul, ofertas de emparejamiento y matrimonio, negro o blanco, muerte y Rojo suma importancia

-"Iré enseguida"

Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa, se acomodaba el obi y giró para ver a Kagome a los ojos.

-"Alimentante y descansa"

Ella no dijo nada, solo permaneció en su lugar mirándolo, pero sin verlo. Su mirada lo atravesaba, pensativa. Ella estaba tratando de discernir si lo que había oído al salir del pozo era verdad o su cansancio la había engañado…"No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposa"?

Sesshomaru había dicho eso?

El Daiyoukai se retiró, dejando a Kagome sola, con los ojos vidriosos, fijos en la puerta cerrada.

En el salón general, durante la cena, Inuyasha continuaba alborotado y haciendo mucho ruido. Llevaban horas intentando acallar al hanyou, indignado por la actitud de Sesshomaru.

La manada intentaba comer, pero debido a los insultos y gritos del mestizo, esa simple acción, se había vuelto tediosa.

-"Aaaa Ya basta aliento de perro! Queremos terminar de comer en paz!"

Ayame tomaba el brazo de Kouga para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-"Keh! Lobo rabioso eres un idiota!"

-"Inuyasha!, Basta!"

Kikyo golpeando la mesa, volteando una copa de vino, se levantó y se retiró. Antes de salir casi choca contra Sesshomaru que ingresaba silenciosamente al salón. El silencio los inundó. El Lord Inu tomó asiento en su lugar, pero en vez de tomar los palillos, exhibió un pergamino envuelto en una cinta roja.

-"Esto, Inuyasha, es el resultado de tu inconsciencia"

-"De qué mierda hablas, Sesshomaru?"

-"Toma, léelo, en voz alta"

TAISHO Sesshomaru. Lord Cardinal de las tierras del Oeste. URGENTE

Debido a ciertas dudas y temores, con respecto a su reciente matrimonio con la Shikkon Miko, y a raíz de inquietantes rumores acerca de la veracidad de los dichos de su hermano, sobre los siguientes asuntos:

su reclamo sobre la mujer.

la veracidad de su unión.

La existencia del vínculo.

La comprobación de la identidad de la Sra. Kagome Taisho.

Es que motiva la presente, solicitarles a ambos, concurrir ante este consejo para aclarar dichos asuntos y llenar algunos espacios vacíos.

Es menester para este consejo, aclararle, Lord Taisho, que no se desconfía de usted, en absoluto. Simplemente, es una mera cuestión protocolar, en la que se le ofrece la oportunidad de demostrar que las dudas y rumores son infundados.

Confiando en su comprensión y buena voluntad…

Saludamos a usted y a su esposa, Muy atentamente.

Consejo superior de asuntos youkai y humanos.

-"Por Kami, esto es…Inaceptable…No puede ser. Ese hijo de puta de Náraku. "

-"Obviamente, no se creyó lo de la ceremonia en Shima No Tama, ni las fotos…Eso es un gran problema"

Noriko con lágrimas en los ojos, muy preocupada preguntaba

-"Y ahora qué debemos hacer, Sesshomaru. Si no se aclaran las cosas Náraku pondrá sus manos sobre Kagome"

****************************FLASH BACK************************************

Náraku estaba en una reunión privada con los ancianos del consejo. Estaba indignado, no soportaría la estupidez de los viejos inútiles a los que debía rendirles pleitesía. Si debía inclinarse ante ellos para hundir a los Taisho, lo haría. Además, él había hecho guardia en el pozo durante los últimos seis años. Y estaba seguro que Kagome no regresó. Sólo un par de veces faltó a su guardia y ambas veces por problemas con la estúpida de Kagura. Maldita la hora en que se unió a ella.

-"Como les decía señores, ninguno de nosotros fue invitado a la boda del Sr. Taisho y la Miko de Shikkon"

-"Es cierto"

-"Sí, si es cierto, no nos invitó"

-"Ahá! Y por qué sería eso, sino porque desea ocultar algo?"

-"Ocultar qué, Náraku"

-"Ese, es justo el nudo del problema, Qué desea esconder Sesshomaru Taisho"

-"Yo, en cambio, invité a todos a mi boda con Kagura, mi esposa. Ya que nada tenía que ocultar."

-"Tal vez esté encinta, sucede en las mejores familias"

-"Pues lleva unos seis meses de casado y a la Sra. Taisho se la ve en muuuuy buena forma en las fotos, si se fijan bien. Por más delgada que estuviera, ya debería estar mostrando"

Los murmullos de los ancianos retumbaban en el recinto, mientras Náraku caminaba por el estrado dando un discurso magistral. El hanyou maldito se regocijaba, los había convencido

-"Está bien, enviaremos una citación al Oeste. En dos meses deberán comparecer ante este consejo y así comprobaremos tu teoría, Lord Onigumo"

-"Pero dos meses…Es demasiado tiempo"

-"Dos meses o nada Náraku, no tenemos tanto tiempo para desperdiciar en cacerías de brujas"

-"Sí, claro, arigatou, dos meses estarán bien"

*****************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******************************

A Sesshomaru, mucho la joven no le importaba, pero su honor y credibilidad si, estaba en juego su honestidad y no podía permitirle a Náraku salirse con la suya en su plan de desacreditarlo, y obviamente apropiarse de Kagome y sus empresas. Sería dueño de más del cincuenta por ciento del mundo. Nada podría detenerlo entonces. Estarían perdidos.

Había que actuar rápido.

-"La Miko y yo, partiremos al amanecer"

Inuyasha azotaba los puños en la mesa

-"Qué? NO! Tengo que verla, tengo que hablar con ella, no puedes llevártela"

-"Puedo y lo haré"

El grupo suspiraba, los problemas no cesaban. Gracias a la maldita perla y su peón ruin, Náraku.

Estaban más que preocupados, Sesshomaru se llevaría a kagome lejos de ellos una vez más. No habían podido siquiera cruzar dos palabras con ella. Para peor, La joven estaba superada por la situación. Era un vestigio de la antigua y gloriosa Miko de Shikkon, la que destruyó a Náraku, tantos siglos atrás. Pero una vez más, nada podían hacer, ni mucho menos decir, Sesshomaru ya se los había advertido, inmiscuirse en sus asuntos sería muy poco inteligente y el costo de hacerlo, sería sus vidas…

-"Noriko Sama, es preferible que hablen tú y la tajiya, con tu hija. Deben tratar de explicarle la situación actual, y ayudarla a prepararse para el viaje. "

-"Sí, Sesshomaru, lo haremos con gusto, Gracias"

-"Arigatou Sesshomaru"

-"Hn."

Ambas mujeres no perdieron tiempo en ir al dormitorio de Sesshomaru. Debían ayudar a Kagome, sabían que ella no entendía nada y que se sentía muy mal. Golpearon la puerta.

-"Váyase, no quiero ver a nadie"

Las mujeres se miraban con un gesto de mucha tristeza

-"Kagome? Hija soy yo, tu madre y Sango está conmigo"

-"Pasen"

Kagome estaba de pie en medio de la sala, se veía hermosa, pero apagada

Se acercaron y la abrazaron muy fuerte.

-"Ven hija, tenemos que hablar"

-"Te ayudaremos, Kagome, tu madre y yo siempre te apoyaremos"

Sentándose en los sillones las mujeres comenzaron a hablar y Kagome a abrir los ojos cada vez más. No podía creer lo que escuchaba

-"N-Náraku aquí? Otra vez? Pero si yo lo maté! Yo lo maté mamá! Tú lo viste Sango, estabas allí!"

La joven estaba exaltada, gritaba y vociferaba descontrolada. No sólo había tenido que sufrir gracias a Náraku, luego por culpa de Inuyasha, en el pasado, sino que tendría que sufrir de nuevo en este tiempo gracias a los mismos individuos. Náraku con su odio interminable e Inuyasha con su boca suelta y su falta de sensatez.

Para colmo de males estaba casada con Sesshomaru y tenía que demostrar frente al consejo que era feliz, se había casado enamorada y disfrutaba la vida. Tendría que presentarse dentro de dos meses frente a los malditos viejos decrépitos y convencerlos de que amaba a su marido, que habían logrado un vínculo perfecto y que lo conocía más que a sí misma. Este nuevo estilo de gobierno era de terror. Lograr todo eso en solo dos meses era algo que sería imposible.

Hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, la joven una vez más, la sexta vez en el mismo día, comenzó a llorar.

Noriko y Sango la consolaron como pudieron. De a poco Kagome se fue quedando dormida. Su madre y su amiga- hermana comenzaron a preparar las maletas, y prepararon todo para el viaje. Sirvieron un poco de té. Mientras Kagome se iba despertando, aún sollozaba, su madre le acercó una taza. Sentándose junto a ella, la acercó a su regazo.

-"Piensa en esto Hija, Sesshomaru es un hombre honorable."

-"Él no es un hombre madre, es un youkai"

-"Todo lo hecho fue para protegerte, para protegernos a tu hermano y a mí. Además se encargó de cuidar todos tus intereses y mantenerlos a salvo hasta que regresaras"

-"Mis intereses?"

-"Sí, amiga, él invirtió tus bienes y multiplicó tus pertenencias…"

Sin oírlo entrar, las mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del Daiyoukai

-"Suficiente! Déjennos solos"

Noriko besó la frente de su hija.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y con una reverencia se retiraron de la habitación.

-"Mañana al amanecer, partiremos"

-"A dónde iremos?"

-"Lejos. Permaneceremos en ese lugar, dos meses y luego regresaremos para intentar solucionar el asunto del consejo"

-"Para qué? Déjalo ganar Sesshomaru. Ya estoy cansada. Ya no quiero más"


	4. Chapter 4

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

LAS COSAS CAMBIAN. TODO CAMBIA. NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO ANTERIOR SEA MEJOR, SOLO ES DIFERENTE…

CAPITULO 4

-"Alístate, mujer. "

-"Déjalo ganar! Entrégale todo, yo, no quiero nada"

Sesshomaru violentamente a tomó se los brazos y la levantó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Kagome le sostenía la mirada, no le temía, no apartaría la mirada.

-"He dicho que te alistes. No esperaré. Partiremos YA!"

-"Suéltame!. Este mundo ya no es el mío. Esta gente no es mi gente. Prefiero regresar al Edo antiguo y quedarme en mi refugio en las montañas. Nadie me comprende. No deseo estar aquí. No deseo estar unida a ti, no deseo volver a ver el rostro de Inuyasha!"

Allí residía el problema, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se sintió incómodo por los sentimientos de la joven. Claro que la comprendía. Kagura le había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Siglos atrás. Aún así, las pequeñas gotas de dolor aún se escurrían de un corazón de hielo, que todos suponen que no existe. Sentimientos repulsivos. Debían abrirse completamente uno al otro, éste había sido un comienzo por parte de ella. Para eso se la llevaba lejos, solamente ella podría conocer el verdadero Sesshomaru Taisho.

-"Partimos en dos horas"

Y solo así, la soltó. Kagome azotó con el trasero en el suelo.

-"Eres un bruto, maldito demonio del infierno!"

-"Hn"

Típica respuesta de él. Pero se sentía mejor. Ella había reaccionado, aunque fuera para insultarlo. Conocía bastante bien su carácter, por eso no soportaba, verla hecha un despojo, callada y demacrada. La esposa de un Taisho se vería deslumbrante y más aún si es SU esposa.

La bestia reía desde el fondo de su mente

"Nuestra esposa es explosiva cuando quiere"

"Hn."

"Por qué la tomaste? Pudiste hablar con el consejo y explicarles que el hanyou había errado en sus dichos, hubieras podido eludir esta carga"

"Hn."

"Es por Kagura, verdad?"

"Cállate!"

La bestia reía a carcajadas y se recostaba en su rincón

"Eso pensé, jaja"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru de repente tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba un trago, hablar con la manada, y con Inuyasha y eso era lo último que quería. Maldición.

En el despacho, sentados en silencio, el grupo escuchaba al Señor del Oeste dando las instrucciones para cuando esté ausente. Cada uno tenía la presidencia de alguna de las empresas más importantes de Japón. Todas debían colaborar con la breve desaparición de la pareja, Se habían preparado parar este momento durante siglos. Jamás descansaron de la amenaza de Náraku. Al menos Kagome vivió seis años sin él.

-"A donde irán?"

-"Ni lo sueñes mestizo"

-"Eres un maldito"

-"Lord Sesshomaru, cuando regresarán?"

-"Unas horas antes de la estipulada por la citación"

-"Crees que es lo mejor?"

-"Sí lo creo"

Noriko confiaba en él. Asentía y le tomaba las manos

-"Mi Lord, cuide a mi Kagome…Ella ha sufrido demasiado…No…No la maltrate…"

-"Un Inu protege a su pareja"

Inuyasha muy molesto

-"Ella no es tu pareja cabrón. Sólo es tu esposa por poder. Ni siquiera fue ella la que firmó los documentos"

-"Pero tú firmaste los tuyos, te casaste, te emparejaste y te vinculaste a la Miko Kikyo. "

Sesshomaru se paraba frente a su hermano

-"Hasta que la muerte los separe…"

Gruñían fuertemente. Miroku intentaba calmarlos.

-"Bueno, bueno. Supongo que eso sería todo lo que necesitas, que nosotros cumplamos para mantener las cosas ordenadas, verdad Sesshomaru "

-"Hn."

-"Keh!"

-"Déjenme solo con Inuyasha"

Así hicieron, temblando como hojas al viento, temiendo por la vida de su amigo.

Pero había demasiado trabajo que hacer. Al mal paso darle prisa decían, así es que cada uno partió a sus habitaciones, pronto amanecería y debían estar frescos y atentos para la mañana. Estos meses venideros serían muy complicados. Inuyasha quedó en el despacho, Kikyo permaneció afuera junto a Danaka. Si bien estaba enojada con Inuyasha, sabía el por qué actuaba de esa manera con ella. Su preocupación por la reunión fraternal era demasiada. La cocinera, ushi youkai, le alcanzó una taza de té.

-"Kikyo Sama, tome"

-"Arigatou, necesitaba algo caliente. El miedo me hiela la sangre"

Dentro del despacho, Sesshomaru se sentaba en su sillón.

-"Te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo Inuyasha?"

-"Keh! Y tú? Te comportas como un maldito infeliz, acaso no recuerdas que ella, me…"

-"Amaba? Eso ibas a decir?"

Inuyasha no se había percatado de las palabras que salieron de su boca, realmente deseaba decir otra cosa pero le salió, directo del corazón

-"Tú la rechazaste. Tú elegiste a Kikyo. Tú la impulsaste a huir y no regresar, en Edo y Aquí. Tú hablaste demás, tú eres el causante de esta situación así que no me vengas con idioteces ahora. Me hice cargo de la situación, hice lo que todos esperaban que hiciera. Soy su alfa después de todo. Pero definitivamente NO me haré cargo de tu mierda mestizo."

-"Yo…Lo sé, pero necesito expiar un poco mi culpa, Sesshomaru…Ella siempre estuvo allí para mi, y para todos. Cuando Kikyo regresó, yo sólo…Ya la había perdido dos veces, tal vez el hecho de que Kagome siempre estuviese a mi lado me hizo elegir lo que no podía tener o lo que había deseado tener y me fue quitado..No lo sé, sólo quiero pedirle perdón"

-"Ella no desea verte"

-"Mientes! Ella siempre fue muy generosa y buena"

-"Sí? Pues hasta los perros más fieles se cansan de recibir patadas, Inuyasha y ambos sabemos que eso es así"

Era verdad, ambos Inu, ambos sabían. Kagome era fiel, leal dispuesta y muy generosa, pero había recibido demasiadas PATADAS. Suspirando, Inuyasha asintió

-"Está bien, Sesshomaru, esperaré. Cuando ella lo decida, me acercaré, no antes"

-"Eso está muy bien Inuyasha, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle"

-"Detalle?"

-"Es mi esposa, y soy yo quien decidirá cuando te puedes acercar"

-"Pareciera que disfrutas la situación"

-"Tal vez…"

Sin decir más palabras Inuyasha se retiró del despacho, Kikyo se puso de pie ni bien él salió.

-"Vamos Kikyo, Todo estará bien"

Y lentamente caminaron hacia su dormitorio, ambos pensando en lo que les deparaba el futuro, Sería bueno, sería malo, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La confusión era tal que sentían sus cabezas reventar.

-"Pasa, mi amor, tomaré un baño, estoy agotado"

-"Esa es una buena idea Inuyasha"

En la habitación de Sesshomaru Las mujeres excepto Kikyo, arreglaban a Kagome para su viaje.

-"Maletas?"

-"Listas"

-"Papeles?"

-"Listos"

-"Abrigo?"

-"Listo"

-"Excelente"

Kagome no hablaba. Parecía haber perdido la voluntad. Todo le daba igual.

-"Termina lo que comenzaste a contarme ayer, mamá"

-"Eh? Sí, bueno, es que cuando tú te alejaste del grupo…Sango estaba allí, ella conoce mejor los hechos"

-"Si, desapareciste por años y la gente y los youkai en agradecimiento por haber destruido a Náraku, traían obsequios de toda Índole y naturaleza"

-"Se los dejaban a Inuyasha en la cabaña que compartía con Kikyo"

-"La cabaña que yo construí con mis propias manos junto a Inuyasha…"

Las mujeres se miraban, no sabían que responder. Kagome suspiraba, Noriko se sentó detrás de ella y comenzó a trenzar su cabello y continuó su relato

-"El cobertizo les quedó pequeño, traían obsequios para él y para ti, la casa pronto les quedó chica, necesitaban entregarte las cosas pero nunca supieron dónde estabas"

-"Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha salió a buscarte, al parecer le entregó las cosas a Sesshomaru y él, con los siglos fue invirtiendo y así logró aumentar tus bienes"

-"Y por qué Sesshomaru aceptó hacer eso?"

-"Eso mi amor, deberás preguntárselo a él, no crees?"

-"Él y yo, no hablamos mucho de nada"

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Jaken entró seguido de Sesshomaru. El pequeño Kappa tomó las maletas y salió de la habitación.

-"Es hora Miko"

Las mujeres caminaron detrás del Daiyoukai hasta la explanada

-"Mucha suerte hija, te amo"

-"Gracias, mamá. Adiós Souta"

-"Cuídate, Kagome"

-"Danaka San"

-"Buen viaje, Kagome Sama"

-"Okasaaan!"

-"Shippo, mi vida cuídate mucho, nos vemos en dos meses, ne?"

Enseguida Sesshomaru se acercó al chofer de la limusina, le murmuró unas cosas y se acercó al grupo

-"Cada uno tiene sus órdenes. Ante cualquier pregunta, los Señores del Oeste están de Luna de miel, Adiós"

Sin decir más ayudó a Kagome a subir al coche y subió él por detrás.

En el palacio quedó el grupo bastante acongojado. Kagome parecía estar perdida desde que llegó del pasado. No parecía tomar bien las noticias acerca de los cambios en el mundo. Esperaban que regresara más tranquila, o al menos regresara.

Sesshomaru no se caracterizaba ni por al amor a la humanidad, ni por la paciencia a la hora de dar una orden. Kagome no se llevaba bien con las personas autoritarias y menos lo haría con un demonio. Temían por la pareja.

Cada quien se encaminó a cumplir con su tarea asignada, manteniendo en su mente el rostro hastiado de la joven Miko atribulada.

En las empresas Estrella Negra Asesores de Inversiones, Náraku Onigumo, como se hacía llamar, planificaba y disfrutaba de sus logros, pensando un poco en los acontecimientos pasados, mantenía su mirada en la manada del Oeste, en ella residía el único peligro a su gestión de moderna maldad. Ambicioso y codicioso este mundo nuevo le daba todo lo que él anhelaba para sí, corrupción, engaños, estafas, mujeres, y dinero, mucho, mucho dinero. En sus intentos de venganza, ya había logrado separar a Kagome de Inuyasha, a Sesshomaru de Kagura, su próximo objetivo sería Kikyo. Sonreía, se relamía estaba fascinado con la vida nueva que la perla le había otorgado. Había elegido luchar como humano, pero eso no significaba que su parte demoníaca no fuese a surgir ante una necesidad. No podía arriesgarse a arruinar todo lo logrado con el consejo. Todos, absolutamente todos recordaban el nombre Náraku y bastante le había costado convencerlos de que era el tátara –tátara-tátara-nieto del Náraku original, y que era inofensivo, sólo había heredado sus riquezas, y su sentido de los negocios. Sí cómo no.

No podía cometer el error de dejar salir su youki y arruinar todo quedándose en la nada. Si el mundo se terminaba, se quedaría sin sirvientes, esclavos, mujeres y todo aquello que él disfrutaba, torturar gente, lastimar, matar y violar, asesinar y salirse siempre con la suya. Esta era una buena vida. Pero ahora una cosa lo tenía a mal traer, el supuesto matrimonio de Sesshomaru Taisho con la supuesta Kagome Higurashi. Estaba seguro de que ella no había regresado del pasado, estaba convencido de que Kikyo había posado en las fotos en su lugar. Pero no sería nada fácil demostrárselos a los ancianos del consejo

-"Malditos viejos decrépitos, no podrían verle el culo a un elefante así lo tuviesen frente a sus ojos"

Debería planificar muy bien los pasos a seguir. Si él conseguía exponer a los Taisho-Higurashi y su engaño, sería dueño absoluto del nuevo mundo y se daría el gusto perpetuo de fundar su nuevo e indestructible imperio del terror. La sola idea ponía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-"Yo les voy a enseñar a esos imbéciles, quién es el más inteligente"

En el helipuerto Sesshomaru, se despidió del chofer y junto a Kagome emprendieron su viaje de "Luna de Miel" a un lugar desconocido para todos. Sólo él sabía su destino, Kagome permanecía sin hablar. No era que a él le molestara el silencio, realmente lo agradecía, pero lo poco que había conocido a Kagome en el pasado, ella era diferente, muy alegre, comunicativa, explosiva…Esta mujer sentada frente a él, era una completamente distinta. Luego de horas de viaje, cambiando de helicóptero cada dos horas, aterrizaron en un claro selvático. Era de noche. Kagome bajó del helicóptero de la mano de su marido, que la ayudó a bajar, con su pálido rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

Ella miraba todo a su alrededor, selva cerrada y misteriosa, muy bella. Sentía unas cosquillas en su cuerpo, no comprendía bien a qué se debía.

-"Sígueme, Miko"

-"Kagome"

Él no respondió, solo caminó a través del tumulto de arbustos cerrados, mirándolo bien, los arbustos se apartaban para dejarlos pasar. Ella estaba asombrada.

-"Un hechizo?"

-"Hn."

La enorme espalda del Daiyoukai frente a ella le impedía ver adelante. Pero ella no haría nada para asomarse e indagar, no le importaba, realmente no le interesaba a donde se dirigían.


	5. Chapter 5

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

LA TRANSPARENCIA DEL TÉ DULCE… LA PREGUNTA SIN RESPUESTA, EL DOLOR A FLOR DE PIEL

CAPITULO 5

Kagura husmeaba en los papeles de Náraku. Él tenía la costumbre de ocultarle cosas, algo que ella detestaba. Había decidió unirse a él en lugar de Sesshomaru, pensando que reinaría y sería la dueña absoluta, pero sólo cumplía el rol de reina consorte, de un mundo, que pertenecía casi por completo, a aquél a quien ella despreció, de quien ella se apartó para unirse al hanyou más despreciable que hubo en la historia, y a pesar de saberlo…

Había elegido mal. Ella lo sabía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que peor le caía era el hecho de que Sesshomaru se hubiese unido a una humana, y nada más ni nada menos que Kagome, la Miko de Shikkon.

-"Ese estúpido de Inuyasha, jamás pudo proteger a sus mujeres. Náraku le arrebató a la Miko antigua dos veces y luego Sesshomaru le arrebata a la más joven. Qué triste vivir así, ser como él…Y Sesshomaru…Tan hermoso, tan…sexy, caer tan bajo como para reemplazarme con una sucia humana, reemplazarme…eso es lo que él se cree. Ya veremos cómo reacciona la próxima vez que no veamos."

Quedaba sentada en el sillón de su esposo, cansada de buscar y no encontrar nada, pensando en su ex amor, sabía de su error y se retorcía en su desesperación, estaría atada a Náraku, por el resto de sus días, y en vez de gobernar junto a él, estaba siendo reducida al papel más humillante esposa, fiel, abnegada y sumisa. Pues, no. No lo permitiría, ya que era la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, ella se encargaría de hacer reuniones de "Beneficencia" para ir ganando adeptos y así adquirir importancia frente al mundo, Náraku no tendría otra alternativa que aceptarla como su igual y admirarla, respetarla y compartir como lo había prometido, aunque ella no deseaba compartir nada, quería todo para sí. Y una vez que lo obtuviera, mataría a Náraku para así recuperar su libertad y regresar a los brazos de Sesshomaru que seguramente cuando ella quede libre, se deshará de la Miko y abrirá sus brazos para ella.

Reía, histéricamente, aprovechaba la soledad de la oficina para descargar sus pensamientos malintencionados y su macabro sentido del humor. Dando la última vuelta por la oficina, apagó la luz y comenzó su camino al lobby del edificio, despidiéndose del guardia…Pronto ella sería la dueña absoluta de todo…Pronto…

En la isla, Kagome estaba parada frente a una cabaña hermosa, amplia, cálida y agradable, Sesshomaru abría la puerta y entraba con sus maletas, ella miraba desde afuera.

¿Dónde estarían? No importaba. Todo se veía bastante agradable, un clima selvático tropical, calor y humedad, pero mirando hacia atrás, hacia el helicóptero, no muy lejos, se divisaba el mar, iluminado por la luna. Seguramente es una isla pensó, pero por qué la trajo a este lugar? ¿Por qué está casado con ella? ¿Por qué la aleja de todo y de todos, qué quiere de ella?

-"Miko, entra"

La voz seca y tajante, los pies obedientes sin voluntad, no comprendía

-"Tus maletas están en tu habitación."

Ella respondía con vos casi inaudible. Demasiados años hablando sola en las montañas, demasiado contacto con la tierra, el lenguaje casi inútil.

-"Sí, gracias"

Subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior, sólo dos puertas enfrentadas y un pequeño baño para compartir. La decoración de la cabaña era sencilla pero exquisita, tallados en madera, piedra y coco. Máscaras tribales y mucha platería. La cabaña completamente de madera, de paredes gruesas y techos firmes, amplia y cómoda, ella estaba cómoda, era la sencillez que la arrullaba, se sentía segura, y extraña. Acomodó sus cosas en los armarios y roperos. Entró al baño y llenó la tina, agregó aromas, observó las gavetas, plenas de jabones, aceites y perfumes, todos sin usar. Las toallas con sus etiquetas, dentro de sus bolsas correspondientes, todo era nuevo. ¿Para ella? No. No podía ser.

Luego de su baño, relajada y más tranquila, aún sumida en su silencio, se vistió con una blusa blanca suave entallada pero cómoda y unos shorts de jean, no deseaba usar kimono, no lo haría, menos en este lugar, menos si era una isla. Sus cabellos mojados caían por su espalda, refrescándola, hacía bastante calor. Se miraba al espejo, cuán cansada se veía…Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensueño

-"Miko, la cena está servida"

-"No tengo hambre, Sesshomaru"

-"Tienes cinco minutos"

Y sin más se retiró. Ella rápidamente abrió la puerta para responderle en la cara, pero no había nadie. Malditas habilidades demoníacas…

Ofuscada bajó casi corriendo, entró en la sala y no encontró a nadie, fue al comedor y tampoco encontró a nadie. Un momento ¿La cocina? No, no puede ser, el gran Sesshomaru en la cocina? Lentamente entró en la última puerta que le quedaba y efectivamente Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperándola.

-"Es la cocina?"

-"Eso es obvio"

-"Pero tú cenas en la cocina?"

-"Tú no?"

-"Pero …Yo …"

-"Balbucear no te quitará el apetito"

-"No tengo apetito"

-"A qué viniste entonces?"

-"Pues a decirte que…"

Sesshomaru mordía un trozo jugoso de piña y continuaba mirándola

"Si?"

Lentamente Kagome seguía con los ojos la deliciosa gota de jugo correr por la barbilla del Inu, él tomó una servilleta y se secó, ella se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a cenar, frutas, verduras pescado asado, todo se veía delicioso, TODO

Sesshomaru la veía comer. Era muy educada y sus modales eran buenos, se sentía bien cenar con ella…¿Bien? Qué cuernos estaba pensando

-"Creí que no tenías apetito"

-"No tenía"

-"Entonces?"

-"Adoro las frutas frescas"

-"Hn"

En ese momento ella cayó en la cuenta de que el Inu estaba comiendo fruta?

-"Sesshomaru?"

-"Hace calor, la fruta tiene bastante agua y es refrescante"

-"Es verdad…Está deliciosa"

Ambos cenaban, un poco tensos, no hablaban, no se miraban, solo cenaban.

Al terminar Sesshomaru levantó la vajilla. Y Kagome se colocó un delantal que encontró colgado cerca de la puerta. Al parecer, la puerta trasera de la cabaña estaba en la cocina.

-"Yo lavaré"

-"Hn."

Sesshomaru terminó de levantar la mesa y luego se retiró. Ella finalizó con la vajilla, la secó y buscando entre las gavetas y armarios fue descubriendo sus lugares de guardado. Puso agua a hervir, deseaba tomar un té.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, salió hacia el patio delantero, Sesshomaru no se sentía por ninguna parte. Fue por su té, sin saber por qué, dejó otro servido y con un plato tapándolo para que no se enfriara. Kagome salió. Caminó por la maleza que se abría a su paso, pasó junto al helicóptero y continuó hacia la playa. Cerca de donde llegaba el agua, se sentó, agarrando su taza con ambas manos, soplaba un poco, estaba caliente. Bebía sumergida en la belleza del paisaje nocturno, las olas hamacando el agua, el aroma salado de la brisa marina, el cielo estaba salpicado por millones de estrellas, se distinguía la Vía Láctea, y la estrella Tríada, sobre el Oeste. Por primera vez en años se sintió tranquila, unida con el entorno, estaba en paz.

-"Tu aura está en calma"

-"Sesshomaru? Me has asustado"

-"Hn."

El gran Inu se mantuvo de pie cerca de ella, bebía su taza de té

-"Este Sesshomaru agradece la taza de té"

Ella lo miró y sonrió

-"Aún hablas en tercera persona?"

-"Depende"

-"De qué?"

No tenía pensado responder esa pregunta, Sabía que debería hacerlo algún día pero hoy no sería el día

-"No has hecho preguntas, no te has negado a mis órdenes, no te has defendido, No has intentado purificarme, no has insultado ni hablado demasiado, como solías hacer, no te pareces a la Shikkon Miko que conocí en Edo hace quinientos años"

-"Tampoco tú te pareces al Señor del Oeste que yo conocí"

-"Sin embargo soy el mismo"

-"No lo eres. Aquél Sesshomaru jamás se hubiese casado con una humana, menos aún conmigo. Y no has intentado asesinarme"

-"Hasta ahora"

-"Eso sí suena a ti"

-"¿Por qué no huelo temor en ti? Acaso no me temías antes?"

-"Sí, lo hacía, pero ahora…no…no importa"

-"Eres extraña mujer"

-"Si me matas, me harías un enorme favor"

Esas palabras desconcertaron al Inu. Se sentó cerca de Kagome.

-"Tu deseo de morir tiene que ver con el hanyou?"

-"¿Por qué deseas saber?"

-"Eres mi esposa, es mi deber saber"

-"Eso de la esposa, no lo entiendo qué intentas probar o hacer casándote conmigo? Yo no te aceptaré de todos modos"

-"No intento nada, eres mi esposa, no importa lo que tu opines, eres Kagome Taisho ahora"

-"Ka-Kagome Ta-Taisho? Pero cómo?"

-"Es una historia muy larga, estás cansada y es mejor que duermas un poco, yo velaré…"

-"No. Quiero una explicación, merezco una explicación"

-"Te la daré, tienes mi palabra, pero ahora es mejor que descanses"

-"Si tú permaneces despierto no podré dormir"

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó. Mientras Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, Kagome se retrasó para sacudir la arena de su trasero. Al sentir que ella no lo seguía, se dio vuelta para ver qué la detenía, vio a la joven de espaldas a él, el Inu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el redondeado trasero rebotar mientras ella lo golpeaba para quitar los granos de arena pegados a su piel. Su corazón dio un salto, hacía siglos que no le sucedía eso, nervioso por ver una hembra? Una humana, y Miko además? Ridículo!

Rápidamente se volteó para seguir caminando, ella lo seguiría. Se sentía extraño. Estaba cómodo con esa mujer a su alrededor y de pronto le pareció un poco aceptable, quizás…

La bestia adoraba molestar a Sesshomaru, esta oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, ah No!

"Tiene buenas curvas para ser una humana"

"Hn."

"El mestizo es un estúpido o está ciego"

"Hn."

"Es bastante atractiva, la Miko de Inuyasha"

"No es la Miko de Inuyasha, ella es…"

Ah, Shimaru bandido astuto, de nuevo buscando pleitos. No caería en su juego, no lo haría, esta vez, no

"La Miko de Shikkon"

La bestia se reía a carcajadas, se revolcaba en el suelo de espaldas, con la lengua afuera festejando la evidente molestia de Sesshomaru. Había ganado parcialmente la batalla, ella le gustaba más de lo que se atrevía a pensar. Y si lo pensaba bien, a él también. Recostándose en un rincón esperaría a ver las reacciones de Sesshomaru, estaría pendiente, hasta la próxima broma.

Kagome caminaba detrás de él, su aura le cosquilleaba la piel, se sentía agradable. Entraron en la cabaña, él cerró la puerta con traba y llave.

-"Todo está cerrado y asegurado, ve a descansar"

-"Estarás despierto toda la noche?"

-"Ya lo sabes, Youkai no necesita dormir, no mucho"

-"Lo sé…Buenas noches Sesshomaru"

-"Hn"

Sin decir más ella subió las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y Sesshomaru esperó el sonido de las llaves o el seguro, nada sucedió. Extrañamente ella no aseguró su puerta. Interiormente le agradó, la sencilla acción o más bien inacción, significaba una sola cosa, la joven, su esposa confiaba en él.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando las escaleras por unos momentos, luego regresó la vista al sofá del living, y al libro que estaba a un lado sobre la mesita. Se sirvió una copa de cognac, se sentó, tomó el libro y lo abrió en la página señalada, había comenzado a leerlo hacía ya siete años, cuando construyó la cabaña, con sus manos, para su esposa. Luego de romper con Kagura, se recluyó en ella. Sería su refugio, su lugar secreto, su santuario. Hoy había traído a su esposa con él, a la cabaña. Era un buen momento para terminar de leerlo y pasar a uno nuevo, más entretenido, más atractivo. Dando un sorbo al cognac, Sesshomaru cruzó la pierna sobre la otra y comenzó a leer. Sin darse cuenta, lo terminaba, y en su corazón, una extraña sensación de calma. Cálida y agradable. Al igual que Kagome, por primera vez en años, estaba en paz.

Mañana sería la primera conversación con Kagome, suspiraba y bebía otro sorbo de licor. Mañana comenzaría la nueva etapa en su lucha por recuperar, lo que les había arrebatado a la humanidad, a los youkai y al mundo, la perla de Shikkon, su libertad y con ella su dignidad.


	6. Chapter 6

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

LA MARAVILLOSA MAGIA DE LA LUZ…

CAPITULO 6

Amanecer del Día Uno

Despierto toda la noche? Sentía que llevaba despierto toda la vida. Tenía que hablar con Kagome…Cómo explicarle a la Miko lo que se había hecho?

Todo había sido para ayudarla, ella había acabado con la mayor amenaza de la historia, Náraku. Los habitantes de Edo antiguo y de todo Japón, intentaron devolverle algo en agradecimiento.

Sólo tenían objetos, algunos de valor, otros no tanto, pero estaba seguro de que ella apreciaría hasta el más humilde de ellos. Para evitar que se arruinaran con el tiempo, pensó que lo mejor sería venderlos a cambio de valores, oro, plata piedras preciosas y conservar convenientemente las obras de arte más resistentes.

Invirtiendo en una y otra cosa, la cantidad de objetos disminuía pero crecían las riquezas y lo que ahora se conoce como dinero, aumentaba. No podía mantener todo ese dinero en su palacio, no era correcto. Comenzó a idear negocios y a invertir, sus riquezas, las de Kagome y también las de Inuyasha que con el correr de los siglos aprendió cómo hacerlo también, y aprovechó los conocimientos y siguió el ejemplo de Sesshomaru, invirtiendo su parte de los obsequios, al igual que Miroku y Sango, todos habían sido agasajados por aquellos habitantes agradecidos. Así nació el impero Taisho Higurashi. Pero la perla metió las narices y materializó a Náraku en el mundo moderno hacía ya seis años y medio. Igualmente de esa manera los youkai no desaparecieron del mundo, sino que caminaban lado a lado con los humanos.

La astucia del hanyou maldito, lo llevó a escalar puestos de mando, llegando a ser legislador y potentado político. De esa manera fue envolviendo a los ancianos miembros del consejo youkai que unidos con algunos ancianos humanos formaban el gran consejo de asunto s humanos y youkai. Ellos eran los encargados de legislar y elaborar y votar las leyes que los regían. Rápidamente, socavó las bases del mundo conocido hasta entonces y lo cambió en uno cuyo gobierno fuese similar al antiguo método de Edo hace quinientos años, los machos al poder, las hembras bajo sus zapatos y los humanos, caerían después. Kagome había regresado a un lugar diferente. Su precioso mundo ya no era tal. Las mujeres solteras debían obligadamente tener un masculino como su protector y administrador de bienes. De lo contrario se les asignaba uno por parte del estado y los bienes pasaban al fisco y a través de él a Náraku por supuesto. No tenían ningún derecho, sus hombres o machos, serían los encargados de manejar todos los negocios, las mujeres o hembras se quedarían y se dedicarían a manejar sus casas, a cumplir con los maridos en la casa, en la cama y a parir y criar sus hijos.

Eso era todo.

Todo el trabajo de siglos invirtiendo sus obsequios de agradecimiento, quedaban en la nada. Había buscado a su familia y la había rescatado de una muerte segura manos de Náraku y sus secuaces, Para colocar las empresas a nombre de Souta Higurashi, para que ni el estado ni Náraku pusieran una sola garra sobre sus pertenencias. Pero Los manejos del Maldito hanyou monstruoso, habían arrinconado a Inuyasha, en la reunión a la que no pudo llegar a tiempo, y el muy imbécil inventó toda una historia de cortejos y casamiento entre Kagome y él, obligándolo a desarrollar un millón de planes para engañar al consejo y convencerlos de que la loca historia del mestizo era cierta.

Pero Kagome se había demorado seis años en regresar. Y hubo que maquillar y disfrazar a Kikyo, y aprovechando su similitud, montar escenas de matrimonio feliz para evitar que les quiten sus bienes a Los Higurashi. De otro modo las pertenencias de Kagome pasarían al fisco y a través de él a Náraku. Se adueñaría del mundo y lo llevaría a la perdición y así a la completa destrucción. No podía permitir eso. No lo haría. Por eso aceptó casarse por poder con la joven, Firmando su madre el consentimiento en los documentos que Kouga había preparado...

El tiempo se movía de maneras extrañas gracias a los latidos de la perla de Shikkon. Podría él adivinar cómo se sentía esa mujer? Cómo hacerla entender que el mundo que ella conocía no regresaría jamás?, Y si se la llevara del otro lado del pozo? Acaso funcionaría? No, su otro yo intentaría asesinarla de eso estaba seguro, después de todo recordaba perfectamente el odio que llegó a sentir por ella y su raza. Mirando la copa de cognac vacía, suspiraba serían dos meses duros y tediosos, de eso no cabía duda. Debían comunicarse, complementarse, conocerse como sólo una pareja verdadera podría. Para lograr su objetivo de convencer al consejo, y anular a Náraku. Sostener el dominio de los Taisho Higurashi sobre el porcentaje del mundo que tenían era crucial para mantener controlado al hanyou malparido.

Recostando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, pensaba de qué manera iba a encarar la charla con su "esposa". Maldito Inuyasha, le había arruinado la vida. Gracias a su bocaza estaría atado largo tiempo a ella. Podría divorciarse, claro, pero ella ya había sufrido demasiado, Inuyasha se había encargado de rechazarla, humillarla y apartarla en todas las maneras posibles. Él era mejor que eso. Además, por el momento, y eso era así desde hace mucho tiempo, no sentía interés por ninguna hembra en especial. Humana tampoco, ni mucho menos que imposible. Kagura lo había rechazado a cambio de Náraku siglos atrás y hace unos años ella reapareció junto al malnacido, él intentó acercarse a ella una vez más, para sacarle información, claro, pero cuando su corazón comenzó a traicionarlo una vez más, decidió alejarse. Ella jamás dejaría a Náraku y él no comería jamás las sobras del plato de nadie.

La Miko había estado enamorada de su medio hermano idiota… El la había rechazado… Se podría considerar a la mujer, sobras del plato de Inuyasha? Tal vez… Pero estaba unido a esta mujer. Una honorable, leal, educada y poderosa.

Pensó en la mujer y no la encontró desagradable para nada, tal vez pueda devolverle al mestizo un poco de la amargura que le está haciendo tragar desde hace siglos. Después de todo Inuyasha parece celar a la Miko, y esa de por sí ya era una ventaja. Imaginaba los pensamientos del roñoso de su mestizo hermano y reía por dentro.

"Puedo imaginar los pensamientos del infeliz. Desconfía de su sombra el inútil, sabe que estoy solo en algún lugar con ella y pensará que voy a aprovechar el tiempo…"

Afinaba los ojos y continuaba pensando. La bestia en silencio escuchaba los pensamientos. Sesshomaru balbuceaba sus maldiciones

"Sí como no, como si yo fuera igual que él… Hijo de puta"

Kagome se desperezaba en su cama, había descansado realmente bien. Luego de cuántos años? Era extraño, siempre estaba alerta velando su propio sueño, pero esta vez, durmió, y realmente bien.

"Qué raro"

Luego de tomar un baño y vestirse, bajó a preparar el desayuno, pero oh sorpresa ya era tarde, el humeante banquete la esperaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, la taza llena con el platito a modo de conveniente tapa. Y tostadas, fruta y leche. Sesshomaru no estaba.

Ella desayunó y luego de lavar y guardar todo salió rumbo esta vez a la parte selvática de la supuesta isla, lo era y una muy lejana de propiedad de Sesshomaru adquirida hace siglos, pero eso no era de su conocimiento, al menos, no por ahora.

Caminó un trecho largo apartando malezas y llenando su vista y sus pulmones con la maravillosa pureza del lugar, las dulces bayas y frutas que había desayunado, crecían por todo el lugar, plátanos, piñas, mangos, cocos, fresas, cerezas, lo que se le ocurriese, no todas las frutas eran tropicales, algo debía tener que ver la magia en todo eso, supuso. Se deleitaba con las flores y aromas, los colores y los rayos del sol que se colaban desde lo alto a través del follaje de los altísimos árboles que se hamacaban al ritmo de la brisa del mar. El sonido del agua cayendo la distrajo de su paseo y caminando hacia el sonido llegó a una cascada hermosa, bastante alta, que caía a una poza cristalina de aguas turquesa, y se sintió atraída por un refrescante chapuzón. Extendiendo su aura chequeó por peligros y por Sesshomaru, no lo sintió en las cercanías, de todos modos nadaría con su ropa interior, pero le preocupaba más ofenderlo que ser observada por él.

Kagome no podía olvidar el hecho de que el Inu siempre había despreciado la raza humana, y lo que menos deseaba era importunarlo con la vista de un ser humano ligero de ropas. Así fue que se quitó las prendas y en sus interiores se arrojó al agua fresca.

-"Ah! Qué delicia!"

Nadó de una punta a la otra de la laguna. Buceó explorando el fondo. Se maravilló con la variedad de peces y la vida que contenía, pero algo atrajo su atención. Mientras buceaba divisó una caverna y en lo que parecía el final, una tenue luz . Oh! Seguramente era una caverna que había sido socavada en la piedra por el agua. Tenía que verla!

Nadó hasta llegar casi con lo último de aire, el túnel era bastante extenso, para la próxima tomaría recaudos para no morir en el intento, Ella se reía de sí misma.

"Tonta, tonta, Kagome"

Asomando la cabeza del agua miró hacia el techo de la cueva, parecía una catedral, era fantástica, y estaba suavemente teñida de azul turquesa, era mágica, salió del agua en una saliente de roca y se sentó en la arena a observar.

-"Oh, Kami has sido generoso! Cuánta belleza y me has permitido ser testigo de ella"

Kagome miraba hacia arriba, estaba sumida en un mundo tan hermoso, tan mágico, tan místico, sentía una profunda emoción y hasta podría decir que se sintió feliz…

En la playa Sesshomaru caminaba extendiendo el campo de protección. La Miko parecía muy propensa a tomar paseos innecesarios y no deseaba sorpresas desagradables. Estarían en la isla dos meses y no necesitaban sobresaltos, ni complicaciones. Una vez terminado el hechizo, elevó su youki para buscar a la joven, apenas sintió algo bastante lejos de la cabaña.

Hacia la selva y en dirección a la cascada, sintió el cosquilleo de su reiki.

Seguramente la joven había encontrado la cascada y con un poco de suerte la caverna, no regresará pronto, pensó, por lo que decidió que iba a entrenar aprovechando la calma. El dojo de la cabaña era muy especial para Sesshomaru. Estaba íntegramente diseñado para su conveniencia y comodidad. Estaba construido de madera y papel de arroz, con armas y elementos de todas las artes marciales del mundo. Con tantos siglos, era un experto en todas. Cada parte de la isla estaba convenientemente reforzada con magia para contener el enorme poder del Daiyoukai, para cuando decidía entrenar liberando todo su poder. Esa isla era el punto perfecto parar desaparecer. Si por algún motivo, algún día tuvieran que huir, nadie los hallaría jamás. El calor abrasador de la isla y las horas de entrenamiento arduo, dejaron al Lord del Oeste muy satisfecho, pero muy transpirado y acalorado también. Decidió ir a refrescarse, pero en lugar de tomar una ducha u optar por el mar, se encaminó hacia la cascada. La bestia una vez más aprovechó para molestarlo

"Vas a la cascada?"

"Hn."

"Teniendo este hermoso océano frente a ti?"

"Quedaré con sal en el cuerpo, igual que ahora"

"Ah! Agua dulce, ne?"

"Hn."

Se abría paso en la maleza, hasta que llegó a la cascada

"Y…Una ducha en la cabaña, no es con agua dulce también?"

"A dónde quieres llegar con esto bestia"

"Oh, no, nada a ninguna parte, yo sólo me preguntaba eso es todo. Jamás te acusaría de desear ver a la Miko, no, no, nunca…Yo…Sería incapaz"

"Hazme un favor y retírate"

"Jajajajaja, seguro, jajaja, disfruta de tu baño Sesshomaru Sama"

Bastante frustrado Sesshomaru miró los alrededores en busca de la joven y no la encontró, elevó su youki y su reiki respondió pero pareció estar alejado del lugar, simplemente suspiró aliviado y se quitó la ropa. Saltó al agua fresca y comenzó a nadar. Dentro de la cueva, Kagome exploraba, se había adentrado bastante en la caverna, cada sala y pequeña sala de roca era más bella que la anterior, se sentía en la gloria.

Regresando a la saliente y a la poza interior, observó el agua brillante, iluminada por la luz exterior, se veía tan increíble… Deseaba ser una con la naturaleza. Se fue quitando su ropa interior y se arrojó una vez más al agua. Nadar desnuda en un ambiente tan mágico era fabuloso. Su corazón palpitaba lleno de vida. Luego de tantos años Kagome por fin se sentía viva y estaba muy emocionada. Su reiki se soltaba suavemente otorgándole al agua un leve tinte rosado que junto con el turquesa, de pronto la joven se encontró nadando en aguas ligeramente violáceas, mágico, seductor, enigmático. El sitio tenía todo eso. Sesshomaru sintió la energía sagrada llegar a él a través del agua de la laguna y decidió seguir el pulso de reiki. Conocedor de su isla, sabía la longitud del pasadizo hacia la caverna, tomó una gran aspiración y se sumergió hacia el interior. Ante sus ojos el agua se tonalizaba suavemente violácea, estaba muy interesado en el porqué del color del agua. Cuando salió hacia la laguna interna y asomó sobre el agua para respirar, la vista lo dejó paralizado.

El cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, hermosamente atractivo, de piel delicadamente tonalizada al igual que la caverna, la mujer caminaba muy sensualmente hacia unas prendas en el suelo. Sesshomaru jamás había considerado a las mujeres como alternativas para el placer o el apareamiento o matrimonio. Él sólo había transcurrido su vida interactuando con hembras youkai. Pero ese cuerpo que tenía frente a él, era bastante agradable a la vista. Sintió reaccionar a su propio cuerpo. Impensable… Decidió no perturbar a la Miko y sin hacer el mínimo sonido regresó a la cascada exterior. Al salir se sentó en la arena y encontró la ropa de la joven doblada en la orilla. Se maldijo por no haberla visto antes de adentrarse a la caverna. Así hubiese sabido que ella estaba "no visible" y hubiese esperado o regresado al campamento. Alguien más vio a la sensual mujer y sintió el aguijón en su propia piel. La bestia abrió los ojos en plena caverna violeta. Se quedó pasmado ante la visión de una mujer desnuda, pero que le gustó. Y mucho. Ninguna mujer humana le había sido atractiva en los siglos de vida que llevaba. Pero algo tenía ésta. Parpadeó para aclarar sus ojos. No, la visión era correcta, la esposa de Sesshomaru, su esposa estaba desnuda frente a ellos, era una hembra humana y era hermosa…

Por su parte el Lord acomodaba sus cabellos mojados hacia atrás de su espalda, se sentía extraño, incómodo, alterado. Continuaba maldiciéndose por no haber imaginado que la Miko se podría haber quitado la ropa…Pero si él solía hacer eso también. Debe haber chequeado por su aura, pero él había estado en la playa toda la mañana la joven se adentró a la poza convencida de que él estaba lejos. No había sido culpa de nadie…El destino, tal vez…

Resoplaba ofuscado, encaminándose hacia la cabaña, era mejor que Kagome nunca supiera que él había estado allí.

"A quién quieres engañar, te gustó mucho más de lo que te atreves a admitir"

"No puedo negar que se ve agradable, el cuerpo humano, no es tan… ofensivo como esperaba que fuera, al menos el de una mujer"

"Has visto cientos de ellas, todas fueron ofensivas, a excepción de ésta"

"Ya cállate"

"Hn."

Ya en la cabaña, Sesshomaru no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que regresar a entrenar una vez más. Estaba estresado el doble. Ojalá no hubiese seguido sus instintos de curiosidad. Estaría tranquilo y relajado ahora. El entrenamiento feroz debería funcionar y calmarlo una vez más…O eso esperaba.

Kagome ya de regreso ingresó a la cabaña y sintió el youki opresor viniendo de un costado de la cabaña, se dirigió hacia allá. El hermoso dojo con vista al océano estaba exquisitamente equipado, y era muy apropiado para todo tipo de entrenamiento. Sesshomaru practicaba con Bakussaiga en medio del tatami. Sintió el aura de la joven acercarse y algo que no supo qué fue, le instó a demostrarse frente a ella. Haciendo alarde de maestría con la katana, el poderoso Inu se movía con destreza y perfección, Kagome lo observaba, las miradas se encontraron. Los corazones saltaron en los pechos, ninguno entendió por qué. Mientras, Sesshomaru giraba y agitaba la katana, empapado en sudor, Kagome lo miraba embelesada. Los recuerdos de antiguas batallas, de otras épocas y el poder rasguñando su aura, ella seguía los movimientos, los ojos dorados en rendijas estudiaban sus reacciones, fijos en la boca de la mujer, alcanzó a ver la rosada lengua mojando los labios. La hembra se sentía atraída por él. Mucho o poco no lo sabía, pero una extraña satisfacción lo envolvió. El Lord del Oeste se detuvo y la observó mientras jadeaba agotado.

-"Deseas unirte a mí, Miko?"

-"Qué?"

-"Si deseas entrenar, junto a mi"

-"AH! Sí, bueno. Hace unos días que no lo hago…Sería algo bueno…Creo"

Días? Claro, ella había regresado hace algunos días, seguramente estaba bien preparada para defenderse. Después de todo Edo había sido un lugar peligroso, y aún lo era.

Reverenciando y quitándose las sandalias, Kagome entró al dojo, tomó una katana de la pared y reverenciando una vez más al Daiyoukai, se colocó en guardia

-"Estoy lista"

-"Hajime!"


	7. Chapter 7

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

SABER TODO…TODO

CAPITULO 7

Mediodía Día uno

En el palacio de la luna, Inuyasha estaba mirando la Tessaiga colgada en la pared. La vista fija en el filo de la legendaria katana, la mente, lejos, muy lejos allá en Edo antiguo. Kikyo entraba en el salón, con una bandeja de té.

-"Imaginé que estarías aquí"

-"Qué deseas, Kikyo?"

-"Dime, Inuyasha, ya no me amas?"

El hanyou saltó en su asiento y la observó

-"Qué dices? Por qué preguntas eso?"

-"Es que desde que Kagome regresó, actúas muy celoso de ella, y te mantienes intentando acercarte, discutes todo el tiempo con Sesshomaru por ella y desesperas por hablarle…"

-"Lo, lo siento es que no me he dado cuenta de eso. Yo… te amo, a tí Kikyo, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no la veía que algo se estremeció en mi interior cuando la ví salir del pozo. Tanto, hace que no sé nada de ella. La aparté miserablemente, la dañé… Tal vez necesite su perdón…Para perdonarme a mi mismo"

Kikyo se acercaba a su esposo y pareja, él mantenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos. Suavemente le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

-"Necesito dejar de sentirme una basura. Necesito saber qué fue de ella, dónde estuvo, cómo sobrevivió…Yo vine a buscarla y ella no había regresado con su familia, ella se quedó allá, simplemente se esfumó, huyendo de mí, del dolor que le causé. No lo soporto más Kikyo, necesito alivio para, mi alma"

"Cálmate, Inu, cuando regresen podrás hablar con ella y seguramente te perdonará. Kagome nunca fue malvada, ni rencorosa…Siempre tuvo un noble corazón"

Esas palabras le dolieron más que sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Era verdad, Kagome jamás había sido, ni malvada, ni rencorosa y su corazón siempre fue generoso y amable, y él había limpiado sus pies sobre ella de una manera miserable.

-"Gracias por estar a mi lado Kikyo."

-"Te amo y lo sabes"

La Miko antigua se sentaba en el regazo de su marido y lo besaba con pasión. Mientras cerca de ellos, en el otro salón, Rin, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Danaka y Noriko, mantenían silencio. Para desgracia del mestizo, el eco del salón de armas retumbaba en el salón familiar, donde el resto de la manada intentaba almorzar. Todos quedaron con el bocado en la garganta.

-"Hay que proteger a Kagome a toda costa"

-"Protegerla de qué Nori?"

-"De Los recuerdos, de Inuyasha, de la tristeza, esa que regresó del pozo, no era mi kagome, era un despojo. Y mi hija no se merece sufrir más"

-"Yo no me preocuparía, al parecer, Sesshomaru no permitirá que Inuyasha se le

acerque por el momento"

-"Por qué lo dices Houshi?"

-"Si lo pensamos bien, a pesar del tangible rechazo que Mi Lord tiene hacia algunos humanos, puede ser que lleguen a tolerarse y convivan en paz, acompañándose el resto de sus vidas"

-"Eso sería bueno, si pensamos que deberán vivir largos años juntos"

Danaka interrumpía

-"No deseo romper sus esperanzas, pero serían largos años si mi Señor se hubiese vinculado y marcado a la Joven Kagome, compartirían energías, vivirían la misma cantidad de siglos…"

-"Qué quieres decir Akira san?"

-"Ella vivirá el tiempo que viven los humanos, nada más"

La pena en los ojos de todos

-"Tal vez podría vincularse como manada, como hicimos nosotros, con un pacto de sangre"

-"Ella no lo aceptará. Ahora mismo se le nota que preferiría morir que pasar un solo minuto más en este tiempo o en cualquier otro. Ella perdió la voluntad de vivir, la alegría, Kagome es la sombra de lo que era. Está perdida…"

El silencio nuevamente se hizo lugar en la mesa del almuerzo. Algunas lágrimas mojaban mejillas, otros dolores profundos en el pecho se mantenían ocultos, la esperanza de que la vida cerca de ellos ayudaría a recobrar a la jovial sacerdotisa que todos amaban. La preocupación evidente por la unión de la joven con el Señor del Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho, el demonio más poderoso de la historia, conocido por su poder, sangre fría a la hora de asesinar, y un profundo desprecio por la raza humana.

La miradas en los platos, los intentos de conversar, los pensamientos en donde fuera que ellos estén.

En la isla, Kagome se levantaba por vigésima vez del piso del dojo. Sesshomaru no era suave en sus ataques.

No demostraba misericordia.

Estaba frustrado, más temprano se había sentido atraído por esta sacerdotisa que lo quemaba con su Reiki, cada vez que lo alcanzaba. Eso le gustaba, ella era todo un desafío. Iba en contra de todo lo que había sostenido durante siglos.

La joven Miko lo había derribado más de diez veces, estaba magullado, rasguñado, tenía cortes y algunas quemaduras, se sentía renovado y vivo. Las respiraciones de ambos eran pesadas, Kagome estaba bastante maltratada, su cuerpo humano evidenciaba los ataques a los que había sido sometido repetidas veces. Ella estaba fascinada. Anhelaba una buena batalla, y no se había percatado de cuánto.

En un repentino cruce de katanas, ellos quedaron frente a frente. Sus rostros a centímetros, los ojos fijos en los del adversario, luego sin poder evitarlo, recorrieron los rasgos transpirados de los semblantes enrojecidos. Nuevamente la rosada lengua apaciguando la sequedad de los carnosos labios de la sacerdotisa. Las gotas de sudor que trazaban los ángulos del pálido rostro cruzando las marcas hasta llegar a la barbilla. Y los ojos…Los ardientes soles hundiéndose en los cristalinos océanos de la Miko… Peligroso…Era la palabra justa para describir el momento.

Sin más la joven bajó la mirada y relajó su ajuste sobre la katana.

-"Me ganaste, como era de esperar, gracias por el entrenamiento, Sesshomaru"

Sin decir más, la joven reverenció, colocó la katana en su lugar y se retiró hacia el interior de la cabaña, dejando a un Temible Lord Inu, bastante confundido e inquieto.

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño. Al ingresar se encontró con vapor y aromas frutales deliciosos, al parecer, a la joven le gustan los aromas a naturaleza. Mientras se duchaba, recordaba una vez allá en Edo cuando descubrió a la joven tomando un baño en una poza termal… Ella siempre que podía se aseaba cuidadosamente, no así la mayoría de los humanos. En esa oportunidad, no se había interesado en ver su cuerpo, ni mucho menos, es más, se había sentido ofendido por el despliegue de atrevimiento de la manada de humanos de su medio hermano, al utilizar las termas y arroyos de sus tierras, sin haberle pedido permiso. Sí recordaba las disculpas de la Miko y su educación al dirigirse a él. Siempre había sido respetuosa y muy educada, leal a su manada y honorable. Era una buena mujer. Sin quererlo Kagura cruzó su mente, su hermoso rostro lo transportó a diversas vivencias junto a ella. Todas lo llevaban a la misma conclusión. Ella era un ser despreciable, vil, deshonroso y traicionero. A pesar de ser demonio de pura sangre, Kagura se había comportado con él, exactamente como Inuyasha con Kagome, tanto él como la sacerdotisa, se consideraban seres de palabra, para los que el honor y la lealtad eran primordiales, al menos la Miko tenía eso en común con él.

Reflexionaba acerca del comportamiento de su hermano y sabía que la culpa le estaría carcomiendo las entrañas. También sabía que Kagura se habría enterado de su unión con la Miko y debía estar bastante ofuscada. Eso lo hizo sentir bastante satisfecho. Tal vez algo positivo podría surgir de esta unión forzosa a la que se habían sometido Kagome y él. Siendo una hembra digna, poderosa y bella. Respetuosa y educada, la sacerdotisa calificaba, perfectamente con los cánones de elección de potenciales parejas, que él se había impuesto hacía siglos. Si bien no llegaría a tanto. Tal vez ambos se podrían beneficiar de la situación. El tiempo de cobrarse las maldades y traiciones de los que habían sido objeto, había llegado.

Durante el almuerzo hablaría con ella. El momento de la verdad era ahora.

En el palacio de la luna, Rin se paseaba por la explanada, Shippo llegaba a ella desde el salón

-"Harás un surco si continúas paseándote y dando vueltas de esa manera"

La joven se abrazaba a su pareja con mucho amor

-"No has podido contarle a tu madre que estamos casados"

-"No faltará el momento, Rin, no te preocupes"

-"No sabe de la mayor parte de la manada, no comprende la situación, ella está sufriendo mucho y me preocupa, mi amor"

Shippo caminaba junto a ella tomado de la mano, él sabía que la jovencita tenía razón. Sin embargo la vida estaba de cabezas por el proceder de la perla y su peón. Esta partida sería muy difícil de ganar, pero habría que intentar ganarla a como diera lugar.

-"Haremos lo que Sesshomaru nos dijo que hiciéramos. Él sabe lo mejor."

-"Mi padre siempre sabe qué es lo mejor en cuestiones de manada o económicas. Pero él no sabe nada de amor, no de amor humano al menos, y eso también me preocupa"

-"Por qué? Kagome y él no están enamorados o si?"

-"No, no lo están. Sería una buena cosa que así fuera, ambos han sufrido por amor y traición, claro que no están enamorados y créeme, ese es el problema."

Shippo se detuvo y se paró frente a ella, apartaba sus cabellos de su rostro.

-"Es que mi padre no tolera a los humanos y yo lo ví muchas veces en el pasado intentar asesina a Kagome san…Tengo miedo, amor…"

-"Ella sabe defenderse te lo aseguro"

-"Lo se, si tan sólo se tomaran el tiempo de hablar, pero papá no es un macho de hablar, Tal vez ella comprenda y no reaccione mal. Tal vez…"

-"Lo mejor es cumplir con nuestro trabajo, Rin, y confiar en ellos. Mi madre y tu padre son los seres más poderosos después de todo, no? No creerás que por diferencias de opinión echarán todo a perder o sí?"

El beso suave y delicioso llevó calma y distracción a la joven pareja. Todos temían que Kagome reaccionara mal ante la información acerca de su nueva vida a la que deberá adaptarse sin elección, o que Sesshomaru perdiera la paciencia con ella y la asesinara.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones sería la ruina de la raza youkai, el fin de la raza humana y el dominio de la perla, de Náraku y la corrupción absoluta, el mundo terminaría siendo una extensión del infierno, el temor reinaba en Occidente, sabían que Náraku Onigumo como se hacía llamar, era aquél con quien lucharon en la era antigua, no el descendiente, reformado y buen político, empresario del año como se empeñaba en demostrar, nadie sabía que este Náraku era el verdadero, no el tátara, tátara nieto como él había echo creer al mundo. La perla le prometió todo el poder, la riqueza, la vida, las mujeres y hembras que deseara, la vida eterna dónde y cuándo la quisiera, a cambio de transformar el mundo en eso, un infierno, un trozo del averno donde la maldad y la perversión fueran la moneda corriente. Donde la perla tomaría venganza sobre la sacerdotisa que la destruyó, Kagome…La perversa joya pulsaba anhelando oprimir a la Joven, y esclavizarla, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Él simplemente aceptó, y todo comenzó.

Las piezas de esta partida se movían como el ajedrez con movimientos precisos y preestablecidos. Nada anticipaba cuál sería el fin de todo aquello. Habría que esperar y ver como se reacomodaban las situaciones, pero aquello sucedería una vez que la pareja de Occidente regrese, hasta entonces…Nada podrían hacer.

Kagome había preparado el almuerzo, unas buenas piezas de sushi, algunas salsas, verduras crudas y cocidas y arroz. Un gran plato de frutas frescas a un lado de la mesa. Dos platos cubiertos y palillos, copas y jarras de agua fresca y sake. Ella no sabía qué prefería el Lord Inu . Estaba abrumada por las extrañas sensaciones que estaba experimentando acerca del Daiyoukai. Era bello, sin dudas, pero muy, muy peligroso y además, despreciaba su raza, por lo que seguramente la despreciaba a ella. No debería estar confundida por nada, no ella, sabía más de youkai, que los youkai mismos. Cuando un youkai se forma una idea al respecto de algo, es casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Seguramente Sesshomaru tenía la peor de las opiniones al respecto de ella. Lo mejor sería simplemente adaptarse. No tenía miedo a morir. Sino a vivir junto a alguien a quien no pueda soportar, o peor, vivir junto a alguien que deteste o la deteste a ella. Rogaba a Kami Sama por que ese no fuera el caso.

Ella se sentó y se mantuvo mirando el plato mientras pensaba. En ese momento Sesshomaru entró

-"Lamento la tardanza"

Kagome saltó en su silla y lo miró

-"Ah? No, no importa, aún no empecé a comer, esperaba por si te unías a la mesa"

El Lord asintió, y sentándose, acomodó la servilleta. Tomando una bandeja le ofreció a la joven

-"Sírvete Miko"

-"Arigatou, Sesshomaru"

Ambos comenzaron a comer. La tensión era insoportable. El silencio no ayudaba absolutamente en nada.

-"Miko, tenemos que hablar"

-"Lo se"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos una vez más

-"No estoy segura de querer saber, sin embargo"

-"Prefieres preguntar?"

-"Responderás?"

-"Hn."

Comenzaron con preguntas y respuestas acerca de la espera para su regreso, de los obsequios, la compra y venta de los bienes, la formación de las empresas, y lentamente se adentraban en las preguntas más significativas

-"Y qué te llevó a hacerte cargo de mis objetos, siempre supe de tu desprecio a mi raza

Y tu desagrado…"

-"Honor"

Cualquier cosa era mejor que responder, "No lo sé"

-"Arigatou,…Demo… yo no le encuentro utilidad a la riqueza, no sabría qué hacer con todo eso"

-"Aprenderás"

-"No lo sé, yo no sé cómo…"

-"Te enseñaré. Deberás aprender a manejarte con prestancia y efectividad en el mundo de las finanzas. Náraku está peleando en un terreno diferente ahora. Y tendremos que enfrentarlo de igual a igual"

-"Cómo te enteraste de todo esto? Los planes de Náraku me refiero. Supongo que no vino él a contarte. Ni apareció en las noticias explicando…"

El asunto se complicaba para él responder, pero ya se había destapado la olla y no quedaba otra que remover la sopa

-"La bruja del viento"

-"Kagura? A ella también la revivió la perla?"

-"Hn."

-"Yo no la he visto aún, ella está en occidente?"

-"No"

El Lord bebía un sorbo de su copa

-"No comprendo, sumimasen…"

Él lo sabía. Sabía que tendría que blanquear la situación de punta a punta

-"Kagura fue mi…Prometida en Edo"

Kagome que intentaba beber un poco de agua, semi ahogada por la impresión, explotó dentro de su vaso. Las gotas salpicaron sobre su plato. Ella comenzó a secar con una servilleta, rogaba a Kami no haber mojado al Señor del Oeste.

Sesshomaru gruñó un tanto molesto por el exabrupto de la Miko. Claro que suponía que la impresión debió ser fuerte, pero escupir agua de esa manera….Estaba fuera de lugar.

-"Oh! Lo siento. No… Yo no…"

Él la observaba acomodarse nerviosa en la silla. Intentaría continuar el relato.

-"Estabas cortejando a Kagura? Y eso cunado fue?"

-"Antes de que desaparecieras, al parecer no solo la Miko Kikyo, regresó de la muerte. Cosas estaban inconclusas entre ella y yo"

-"Y así, la encontré una tarde en el campo de flores, donde había muerto, pero esta vez estaba de pie mirando hacia el monte Hakurei. Tiempo después comenzamos el cortejo"

Kagome asentía muy incómoda. Ella no deseaba saber tantos detalles

-"No es necesario, Sesshomaru, que me des tantos detalles, de tu relación con Kagura…Yo más o menos imagino cómo debe ser un cortejo"

El Inu pensaba

"imagina cómo es un cortejo? Acaso Inuyasha no la cortejó? Ese mestizo ni eso hizo bien?"

-"Eres mi esposa, y como tal es tu derecho saber todo de mi"

-"Eso de la esposa…Eso quiero saber…"

Terminados de almorzar, Sesshomaru levantó los platos y Kagome comenzó a lavarlos. Él tomó un repasador seco y comenzó a secar la vajilla y guardarla, mientras preparaban té. Todo se realizó en silencio.

Una vez servida la bandeja con el te y las tazas. Pasaron al living. Sentados frente a frente continuaron su charla.

-"Y bien?"

-"Náraku ha estado intentando hacerse de tus bienes y empresas, ha visitado el pozo durante seis años para encontrarte. Incendió el santuario…Debes saber que te odia, que vive para vengarse de ti. Cada año en la misma época, acudía al pozo y aún lo hará, pensando que no has regresado."

-"Me lo imagino, es así como mi familia llegó al palacio? Tú los acogiste…"

-"Hn."

-"Pero si es un político de renombre y mucho poder, tiene gran parte del mundo en su bolsillo, qué es lo que desea, mis posesiones?"

-"Sí, en parte"

-"Bien, que se las guarde, yo no las deseo…"

Sesshomaru gruñó una vez más y con el puño golpeó la mesa

-"Qué demonios estás diciendo Miko? Acaso tienes idea por o que la manada ha pasado estos siglos para asegurarte el futuro que tienes? Sabes el esfuerzo de este Sesshomaru para no arrojar todas esas baratijas a la basura, pensando en que cuando regresaras al menos tendrías con qué sostenerte a ti y a tu familia debido a los obsequios de agradecimiento del pueblo por haberlos salvado. Pensamos, pensé en tu vida en este tiempo. Luchaste tanto por vencer al hanyou maldito. Te merecías una recompensa, hoy por hoy eres la dueña del veinticinco por ciento del mundo conocido y del treinta y seis por ciento de Japón, empresas Taisho tienen el cuarenta por ciento de Japón y el cuarenta y nueve por ciento del mundo, hablo de economías, empresas y finanzas, el resto se divide entre Náraku y algunos, pequeños empresarios."

Kagome estaba sin habla, dueña de qué?

-"Continúa…"

-"Quiere el cien por ciento de todo, al no poder ganarme en justa ley, comenzó su camino en la política y a alimentar sus relaciones con la lacra más baja de la sociedad, Hizo materializar a los youkai más fieles a su causa y los reclutó para unir fuerzas una vez más, pero esta vez en este tiempo. Corrompe constantemente los volubles corazones del consejo de asuntos humanos y youkai de este tiempo. Debido a su ambición, introdujo los cambios en las leyes y el mundo que conocías…Ya no existe"

Tomaba un sorbo de té y continuaba

-"El mundo de hoy ha cambiado, las leyes favorecen al genero masculino. Tú no tienes derecho a ser dueña de nada, según la ley, debes tener un macho a tu lado, administrador, pariente, o pareja, las hembras o mujeres se quedan en sus casas a complacer a sus parejas y a parir y criar hijos"

Kagome estaba tiesa en su sillón. Estaba horrorizada.

-"Cómo fue esto posible? ¿Cómo permitieron que esto sucediera? Las leyes?"

-"Simple, Miko, al macho le guste ser macho, y lo único que le impedía a los machos y hombres de este tiempo, ejercer ese rol, eran las leyes que les otorgaban derechos a ustedes. Fue bastante sencillo para Náraku cambiar el régimen de jurisprudencia actual a su favor. De esa manera se hizo de empresas, capitales, propiedades, llegando a ser muy importante, tuvo acceso a las posesiones de muchas mujeres y hembras potentadas económicamente, dejándolas en la ruina o forzándolas a buscar pareja o albacea administrador. Intentábamos que eso no te sucediera, yo había pensado en poner a Souta, como imagen de las empresas Higurashi, al ser menor de edad, lo respaldaría como padrino…Pero…Inuyasha…"

Kagome dejó caer la taza y la levantó colocándola en la mesa

-"Inuyasha…Inuyasha otra vez? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?"

-"Yo debía concurrir a una reunión de último momento con el concejo, pero unos documentos y problemas en las empresas de Indonesia, me retrasaron. Inuyasha estaría a tiempo en la reunión, se ofreció a reemplazarme hasta que yo llegara, en las votaciones o toma de decisiones, estando Náraku presente, no debemos de ninguna manera dejar nuestra banca vacía…"

-"Comprendo"

-"Náraku comenzó a cuestionar el porqué del nombre conjunto de las empresas Taisho Higurashi, Inuyasha ignoraba mis planes de apadrinar a Souta. Tu madre es de apellido Danaka desde su boda. Él colapsó, se amedrentó e inventó un cortejo de mi parte hacia ti. Y la fusión de nombres como un supuesto obsequio de bodas…"

-"Los Youkai cortejantes…Hacen obsequios…Lo sé"

La joven mantenía la cabeza baja mirando el piso. Aún faltaba el corolario de la historia y su cuerpo ya no soportaba más malas noticias. Esta charla era solo el comienzo…

-"Yo llegué, cuando las felicitaciones se oían en el aire, e Inuyasha mantenía un rostro de terror y sus ojos desorbitados fijos en mí. En ese instante supe que algo muy malo había sucedido."

La sacerdotisa apartaba sus lágrimas y miraba al Lord del Oeste a los ojos

-"Y tú qué hiciste después…"

-"Asentí, agradeciendo las felicitaciones. Y cuando salí de allí. Le rompí la cara al mestizo, me fui del palacio, vine aquí por una semana y cuando lo pensé bien, regresé y preparé las cosas para nuestra unión. Fue un matrimonio por poder, tu madre firmó el consentimiento por ti. Nadie sabía cuando regresarías, el lobo preparó los documentos, se firmaron. Pero eso no tranquilizó a Náraku"

-"¿Quiere decir que de verdad estamos…casados?"

-"Hn."

Ella estaba confundida, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru hizo algo así? Estaría unido a ella el resto de su vida, o al menos el tiempo de vida que ella viviera. Seguramente pudo idear otra cosa…¿Por qué?…

-"Qué quieres decir con que Náraku no se detuvo con eso?"

-"No lo hizo. Comenzó a sembrar dudas en los ancianos del concejo, ya sabes la naturaleza voluble de los seres humanos y el maldito se aprovechó de eso, los demás lo siguieron. Exigió pruebas…A Inuyasha la culpa lo carcomía, ofreció a Kikyo, se le ocurrió disfrazar a su mujer e inventar fotografías, una ceremonia privada de boda, en una de nuestras islas. Difundió las fotografías en todos los medios. Sería hasta que regresaras. Náraku insiste en que las fotografías son falsas. El concejo exige que en dos meses nos presentemos en el juzgado y enfrentemos la ceremonia de conciliación. Por eso te traje aquí directamente, nos prepararemos"

-"¿Qué es eso? Prepararnos para qué?"

-"Es como la citación que realizan los extranjeros que se casan por la residencia. Te hacen todo tipo de preguntas, algunas muy íntimas, y debes responder correctamente, un solo error y nuestros esfuerzos de siglos caerán y quedarán en la nada. Todo habrá sido en vano"

-"Preguntas? Y cómo voy a responderlas, si apenas nos conocemos"

-"Para eso vinimos aquí, Miko a conocernos. Cuando abandonemos esta isla, sabrás todo de mi y yo sabré todo de ti. Seremos uno, sin vincularnos, sin habernos tocado siquiera una sola vez"

-"Todo? Cuanto es todo"

-"Todo."

Ella tragaba nerviosa, no lo podía creer

-"Explicate"

-"Necesitaré saber de ti, tus gustos, tus preferencias. Tu comida favorita, tu color favorito, tus miedos, tus anhelos, tu pasado, tu sentimientos, lo sucedido con Inuyasha, con cualquier otro macho, tus penas alegrías, las cosas que te agradan, desagradan, tus ilusiones y planes, el perfume que usas, tu ropa favorita, lo que odias, lo que amas… Tu color de ojos, el sabor de tu piel, el olor de tus hormonas, el color exacto de tu cabello, cuándo son tus períodos, son cortos, si son largos…Y hasta cómo te gusta que te lo hagan… Absolutamente todo"

Kagome estaba shockeada, temblaba en su asiento. Sesshomaru le ofreció otra taza de te, que ella rechazó

-"Que me ha-hagan qué…?"

-"Sexo, Miko, qué te gusta que te hagan, donde te gusta que te toquen, qué no te gusta…TODO"


	8. Chapter 8

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

UTILIZARÉ LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC ANTERIOR, PORQUE LOS LECTORES YA LOS CONOCEN, Y ASÍ NO LES ARREBATO IDEAS O PERSONAJES A NADIE. O ESO INTENTO.

GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ UNA VEZ MÁS. HABRÁ A QUIEN LE GUSTE EL FIC Y OTROS A LOS QUE NO. ES LO BUENO DE LA DIVERSIDAD. GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTAR. ABRAZO

CAPITULO 8

Tarde y noche del día uno

-"Están locos, todos están locos!"

Kagome se ponía de pie agitando los brazos sin sentido caminando por toda la habitación. Sesshomaru estaba esperando la explosión del carácter legendario de la joven, así que permaneció sosteniendo su taza de té, mientras la veía ir y venir vociferando. Él estaba tranquilo. Si bien pensó que ante un arranque de ira de la Miko terminaría estrangulándola, se mantuvo más que tranquilo, lo que no entendió era por qué?

-"Miko"

-"Y tú, permitiste que el imbécil de Inuyasha dijera toda esa sarta de estupideces, y me arrastrara a toda su mierda. Ahora estoy casada ¡CA SA DA! Y Arruinada! AAAAAhhhhh! Inuyasha maldito idiota, debí purificarte el culo cuando pude, mentiroso, traidor y rastrero, Inu deshonroso, maleducado y malparido!"

Sin decir una palabra Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se plantó frente a ella. Inmediatamente ella lo miró y se quedó quieta y callada. Sus ojos estaban mojados y su rostro enrojecido, la boca carnosa y la tristeza en los azules océanos de sus ojos. Sesshomaru se veía hermoso, pálido e imponente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, la llenaban de calidez. Más aún ella sabía que no debía dejarse engañar. Era muy peligroso subestimar al Señor del Oeste.

-"Sé cómo te sientes. Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer"

Y sin decir más, Sesshomaru abandonó la habitación y subió las escaleras, solo el sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio retumbó en la sala. Apenas un click, que sonó como una explosión en el corazón de Kagome. Estaba casada de verdad. Y con el Señor del Oeste, hermano de su ex – amor. Y maldita la hora en que miró sus ojos. En el fondo, se sentía bien pensar que nunca más estaría sola…o sí?. Acaso él la abandonaría después de la reunión con el consejo. Seguramente la enviaría lejos de él. Quién en su sano juicio querría tener a una mujer como ella cerca y pisando sus talones, menos alguien como él, que desprecia la raza humana.

No…Sería mejor dejar las cosas así…

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores novedades, Kagome se fue a caminar por la playa, y Sesshomaru leía un libro en la terraza de su habitación. Un aroma se mezclaba con la brisa del mar, un aroma fresco, frutal, natural, delicioso…Su bestia se desperezaba interesado.

"Huele como algo que me gustaría saborear"

"Hn."

"Sabes lo que es?"

"No"

"No te interesa saber?"

"Hn…No"

"Mientes"

"Es solo la brisa del mar"

"Es…Deliciosa…Vamos a caminar por la playa"

"No me gusta la arena"

"Te metes en el mar y te la quitas, yo quiero ir a la playa!"

"Grrrr. Te comportas como un cachorro…Está bien y luego te vuelves a dormir!"

Violentamente cerró el libro y lo arrojó dentro de la habitación. De un salto bajó del balcón cayendo de pie con gracia frente a la cabaña y se encaminó a la playa. Ya atardecía, la arena se tornaba de un seductor color rosa, las gaviotas correteaban buscando almejas en el borde de la playa donde el agua apenas llegaba, depositando la espuma teñida de color. Sesshomaru y su bestia aspiraron hondo llenando sus pulmones de la brisa salada del mar, las notas de frescura transmitían el rumor de las olas, pero el aroma a frutas no se percibía.

El Inu caminó hacia el Norte de la playa, donde aparecía el primer lucero, fascinado con el misterio de las olas, no se percató de la pequeña imagen lejana de una mujer caminando a varios metros delante de él. Perdido en los movimientos de las aguas, la brisa de pronto cambió. Un fuerte aroma a naturaleza, lo golpeó despertándolo de sus cavilaciones. Parpadeó muchas veces y dirigió sus sentidos en busca del origen de la seductora esencia, y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la pequeña silueta de una mujer que caminaba hacia él.

El aroma provenía de ella? Estaba muy afectado por sus perfumes y el dulzor de sus notas avainilladas, estaba en problemas.

"Es ella…Ella huele como una delicia, que me agradaría saborear…Toda la vida"

"Miko…"

Sesshomaru estaba de pie en la arena, Kagome aún estaba lejos, pero alcanzaba a ver la hermosa imagen del poderoso Inu con ropa muy liviana, clara y sus cabellos, se movían mecidos por el viento y luego regresaban a su lugar. Se veía como de ensueño y ella sentía algo extraño en su interior, esperaba por ella, la miraba, no se iba

-"No sabía que te gustaba caminar por la playa…"

-"No me gusta"

Kagome lo miró ya de cerca, suplicando a Kami que le serene el latir de su corazón. Y la pregunta tácita entre los dos ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

La respuesta sin pregunta

-"Debemos continuar, la conversación"

Kagome miró hacia abajo y luego al mar, el sol se ponía. Él observaba su curiosa reacción.

-"Sí, eso será lo mejor…"

Sin decir más, Kagome comenzó su camino hacia la cabaña. El aroma de su angustia opacaba la frescura de su esencia, la bestia ofuscada le reclamaba a Sesshomaru. El Daiyoukai que no comprendía las emociones humanas, ¿Cómo facilitarle el trance de abrirse a un extraño? ¿Cómo apresurar la obtención de información? ¿Cómo lograr que ella colabore de buena gana, sin tener que lidiar con esa pesadumbre?

La bestia se sentaba detrás de sus ojos a mirar como la Miko caminaba abatida

"Hemos convivido con humanos durante siglos"

"Hn"

"Y aún no sabes cómo acercarte a ellos"

"Nunca me interesó"

"Y ahora es diferente?"

"Hn"

"Es problema de ella, no tuyo, deja que Náraku gane, ella misma te dijo que lo hicieras o no?"

"Hn. Lo dijo, pero no permitiré que el hanyou se salga con la suya"

"Por la mujer?"

"Por honor, me guste o no, ella es mi esposa"

La bestia reía y continuaba preguntando

"El divorcio es permitido y favorece siempre al macho"

Sesshomaru se detuvo y suspiró. La bestia tenía razón. Era una buena posibilidad, pero dónde quedaría su honor y su buen nombre, si elegía el divorcio? Y la lealtad de su manada? Inuyasha no había sabido ser un buen alfa, seguramente esperaba que fracase, no podría permitirse eso… Además…La hembra no era tan desagradable…No lo era en absoluto. Su honor y lealtad hacia lo que ella consideraba su familia era inquebrantable. Su poder…Inmenso. Su aroma…Delicioso

"Delicioso verdad?"

Sesshomaru gruñía en su interior. Sentía molestia a causa de la bestia que parecía decidida a arruinarle la estancia en la isla y de nuevo la brisa salina mezclada con el aroma de Kagome.

"Suimin! Duerme!"

La bestia se reía de manera burlona y se retiraba a descansar

"Sí, seguro, solo es por honor…"

"Hn"

Continuaba caminando, Kagome ya cerca de la cabaña se veía deslumbrante, las luces del pórtico iluminaban y translucían su delicado vestido, dejando ver su maravilloso y sensual cuerpo, Sesshomaru no podía apartar los ojos de la belleza frente a él. Ella se alejaba, no quería que se desvaneciera

-"Miko"

Ella continuó caminando

-"Kagome!"

La joven se detuvo en seco, lentamente se fue girando hasta verlo de frente

-"Sí, Sesshomaru"

Ella estaba confundida. Le había dicho Kagome?

-"No…Comprendo"

-"Ese es tu nombre verdad?"

-"Lo es"

-"Y solo ese nombre tienes"

Caminaron juntos hacia el interior de la cabaña. Tal vez podrían continuar después de cenar, el almuerzo había ido bien. Al parecer las frutas dulces la ponían de buen humor para la conversación. Él prepararía la cena y le daría todo lo dulce que encontrara. Mientras ella subía, él se dirigió a la cocina. A medida que cortaba y acomodaba frutas en los platos, la energía de la sacerdotisa se sentía detrás de él.

-"Comenzaste con el postre? Yo me encargaré de lo salado"

-"No, hoy la cena está a mi cargo, lleva el agua si deseas"

Kagome miró a su alrededor, casi todo estaba listo, tomó la jarra con agua y la llevó al living. Dispuesta la vajilla y la bebida, se sentó en seiza a esperar. El Inu se tardaba en la cocina, y ella no se movía de su sitio, sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia Inuyasha y alguna noche en la que se alejaban de la manada para estar solos y el mestizo solía traerle algunas bayas y frutas del bosque…La imagen frente a ella, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, aclarando su vista descubrió un rostro diferente y las marcas de la alta cuna de la que provenía el poderoso Daiyoukai que colocaba frente a ella una enorme bandeja con las frutas más deliciosas que podría imaginar. Para ella, y sólo ella.

-"Come, Miko"

-"Itadakimasu"

-"Hn"

En el palacio de la luna Danaka caminaba rápidamente junto a Jaken. Se dirigían al estudio de Sesshomaru. Habían comenzado a saltar problemas en las empresas Taisho Higurashi de España. Era una de las empresas de Turismo que más ganancias aportaban al grupo económico. Inuyasha era quien se encargaba de las empresas turísticas y Náraku aprovechó para presionar a uno de sus gerentes mediante extorsiones, para que trafique información. Funcionó. La empresa estaba en apuros, Inuyasha parecía endemoniado, sabía que debía este fallo a las garras de Náraku, pero ya nada podría hacer. Lo peor sería cuando Sesshomaru regresara. Pondría el grito en el cielo. Indefectiblemente, debería viajar al país Ibérico. Debería intentar solucionar el problema antes del regreso del alfa de la manada y su esposa. La sola posibilidad de acercamiento entre la pareja lo ponía muy nervioso. No sabía por qué. Kikyo estaba bastante incómoda y en el fondo él sabía que tenía razón. No veía el tiempo en que regresaran, sólo habían pasado dos días desde que se fueron, maldición, faltaban muchos más.

En la cena de los Señores del Oeste, la tensión era un tercer comensal que nadie había invitado.

Debían aprovechar su estancia minuto a minuto, conocerse y estudiarse el uno al otro

Y cuanto antes sucediera, mejor.

-"Puedes continuar tu cuestionario Miko"

-"Pues, preferiría que hagamos una pregunta cada uno así será menos…vergonzoso…creo"

-"Este Sesshomaru, no experimenta vergüenza por sus actos, tú tampoco deberías. Ellos forman parte fundamental de tu historia, de tu carácter"

-"Es bueno que pienses así, pero a mi…me cuesta un poco."

De nuevo el voluble carácter de los humanos, él no sentía ninguna molestia por sus actos, acertados o equivocados, los youkai, no tenían lo que los humanos llamaban vergüenza o pudor, sólo había experimentado algo como eso cuando vio a Kagome desnuda en la caverna, ¿Será así como se siente estar apenado o avergonzado? Tal vez lo mejor será comenzar a preguntar acerca de sus gustos o cosas no tan personales…

-"Ya sé que te gustan las frutas, y caminar por la playa, te agrada asearte a menudo y los aromas a naturaleza… debo saber más acerca de tus preferencias y gustos, Miko"

Kagome lo veía, el Inu era muy listo, ya se había percatado de varias cosas. Eso querría decir que la había estado observando. Eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

-"Sí, etoooo, me gusta nadar, asolearme, jugar con Shippo…Al menos cuando era mi pequeño…Si a lo de las frutas, me agrada la gente respetuosa, la ropa limpia, me gusta la comida de mi madre, el cariño de mi familia y de los que amo…Entrenar hasta caer rendida, ayudar a quien necesita ayuda y hacer feliz a los demás…"

Su turno.

-"Me agrada el respeto y la educación. Los alimentos frescos, preferentemente crudos. Entrenar el cuerpo en armonía con la mente y el espíritu. Me agrada el silencio, permite observar mejor…Jamás comí la comida de mi madre, ni de la tuya, me gusta compartir tiempo con Rin, las cosas, el trabajo bien hechos"

Kagome estaba impactada por la franqueza del Lord. Al parecer el plan de Sesshomaru iba en serio. Para que él se abra así ante ella, algo muy, muy malo estaba a punto de suceder. Debería confiar en él. Al menos intentaría confiar en él…

-"No me gustan los insectos, ni los malos olores, no me gusta el sonido de los truenos, ni las tormentas, me asustan…No me gustan las mentiras, la traición, las amistades falsas. No me gusta estar en este tiempo, no me gusta como han cambiado las cosas…No me gustan los hombres mentirosos… Y no me gusta Náraku"

Sesshomaru estaba muy interesado en sus palabras, ella era muy franca y sus gustos similares a los suyos, estaba bastante cómodo, lo que le molestaba un poco, pero se sentía más interesado que molesto.

-"¿Qué buscas en un hombre, sacerdotisa?"

La joven dejó de comer. Veía el rostro hermoso frente a ella, no podría hablar de eso con él o sí?

El Lord pensaba, no podrá, ella no podrá hablar de esos temas, la bestia muy atenta detrás de sus ojos

"Debes ganar su confianza"

"No sé cómo, no he tratado con humanos, a este nivel, jamás"

"Ella responde mejor cuando nos abrimos a ella"

"Hn."

"No olvides que hasta hace cuatro días ella estaba en Edo antiguo, y en cada encuentro con ella intentábamos asesinarla"

"Hn"

Kagome miró hacia el ventanal del frente, a lo lejos, mar adentro, se veían relámpagos

-"Oh, Kami"

El Inu miró hacia el mar

-"No temas, no estás sola, sacerdotisa"

-"Kagome, no me agrada que me llamen Miko, ni sacerdotisa, ni mocosa, ni mujer, ni muchacha"

-"Entonces…Kagome…Responderás a mi pregunta?"

Muy sonrojada, ella tomó un respiro y agachó la cabeza

-"Amor, fidelidad, compromiso, lealtad, afecto, confianza…No lo sé, sentirme amada por quien soy, yo Kagome, una mujer…"

La bestia se asomaba a los ojos tiñéndolos levemente de rojo. Sólo deseaba ver los ojos de la joven, su rostro, era la primer humana que tenían tan cerca y con quien hablaran de esta manera. Los ojos dorados, encendidos y una fina estrella roja en su centro. Ella se asustó. Los recuerdos de los ataques, de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru, siempre tenían los ojos rojos.

"Ella nos teme"

Kagome tomó los platos haciendo el intento de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él. Sesshomaru le tomó la mano, deteniéndola

-"Miko… Kagome, mi bestia sólo desea conocerte"

Ella titubeando, se volvió a sentar. Con las manos sobre sus muslos mirando abajo, hacia el piso, temblaba

Sin comprender por qué, la mano del Lord se alejó de él y suavemente se posó sobre el hombro de la joven. La atemorizada mujer, elevó la vista. La bestia seguía allí, pero el Daiyoukai no se movía, sólo esperaba su respuesta. Ella asintió y dejando los platos apilados a un lado de la mesa enfrentó al macho interesado

-"Ya respondí tu pregunta"

-"No. No es suficiente"

Ella sabía a lo que él se refería, pero qué le iba a decir? Me gustan los ojos dorados, el cabello plateado, las garras en las manos? Eran características que ella amaba, Inuyasha las tenía, pero Sesshomaru también…Ya no importaba, nada le importaba…Todo le daba igual

-"Me parecen atractivos algunos rasgos masculinos, pueden ser los músculos fuertes, pero no muy exagerados, etoooo el cabello…Largo. Los ojos…mm etooo pues los ojos de Inuyasha y tuyos son muy bonitos, parecen de fuego…"

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, ahora era el turno del Inu

"Nuestros ojos?"

La bestia soltaba la lengua de costado, movía la cola apenas, estaba bastante feliz con el comentario de la humana. Justo lo que necesitaba para molestar a Sesshomaru una vez más.

"Tenemos características similares a sus gustos, vaya quién está de suerte hoy?"

"Desaparece, bestia"

"Es muy bella mujer, es agradable que una hembra como esa, poderosa y hermosa, pueda sentir agrado ante nuestra imagen"

"Su descripción concuerda con el mestizo"

"Y contigo"

-"Es tu turno Señor Sesshomaru"

-"No he estado con una mujer, no me he sentido atraído por ninguna humana jamás…Pero en lo que a youkai se refiere, me gustan las hembras, fuertes, con músculos armados, que la sostengan. Caderas redondeadas, mirada firme, cabellos…Oscuros, o castaños, ojos profundos, labios llenos, pechos…atractivos, que su poder se sienta a su alrededor, que no se asuste en batalla. Leal, respetuosa, culta, fiel…Honorable"

Suficiente, la joven sentía que se desmayaba. No podría soportar más de esto. O sí?

-"Sí, Kagura es muy bella, coincide con todas tus preferencias…"

-"Sólo las físicas"

-"No comprendo…"

-"Inuyasha coincide con tu ideal masculino"

-"Sí…Demooo sólo el físico…. ya comprendí, tu punto"

-"Hn. No eres la única traicionada Miko"

-"Ella se atrevió? Pero…"

-"La primera vez me abandonó por Náraku…La segunda vez, la dejé yo."

-"Ya veo…Al menos pudiste darte ese lujo"

-"Tu te casaste con el Señor del Oeste…Y ahora estás de luna de miel, la volubilidad del carácter del mestizo debe estar dándole unos muy malos momentos"

-"Eso es porque es muy mal pensado, siempre lo fue. BAKA!"

-"Hn."

-"De todos modos, si lo pensara bien, no tiene por qué alterarse, debería darse cuenta de que es muy difícil que sus malos pensamientos se hagan realidad"

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome a los ojos. Ella sintió quemarse en su interior ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

"pregúntale algo más íntimo, sonríe, necesito saber"

"No me interesa, no busco gustarle"

"Es solo un juego, estamos en la isla solo juguemos, estaremos junto a ella muchos, muchos años, mejor si aprendemos a divertirnos"

"Hn"

Sesshomaru también se sentía intrigado por esta mujer, ella era más que agradable al trato…Pero muy desconcertante.

-"Por qué lo dices?"

-"Tú jamás te fijarías en una humana, menos una Miko, y mucho menos alguien como yo, y con historia de habernos tratado de asesinar mutuamente"

Ella continuaba

-"Es ridículo pensarlo, Inuyasha es ridículo. Verme unida a ti y pensar que estamos pasándolo genial, maldito"

-"Nunca buscaste pareja después del mestizo?"

-"No. No me interesó. Preferí quedarme sola y sin problemas"

-"No ha de ser porque no te atraigan los youkai…"

Y ahí Kagome ya no lo podía creer. El Inu levemente sonreía ¿Le gustaba esta charla? Pues a ella no. Pero no por eso, quedaría como una tonta. Si su esposo quería saber…Sabría.

-"Así es, los youkai son muy atractivos, ellos también sienten atracción por mi, a veces…"

-"Hablas de Inuyasha y el lobo"

-"¿Kouga? Sí, también él, pero ha habido algunos que intentaron llevarme como esposa y tuve que hacerles entender que no estaba interesada, casi tuve que defenderme, no se acostumbraba en Edo del pasado tomar el no de una mujer, fue bastante difícil…"

-"Hn…Sólo youkai del tipo canino? Ookami, Inu, Kitsune…"

-"Esto es…Incómodo…Pero…si, supongo que… Canino, dijiste? Siempre estuve rodeada de caninos, pero en realidad me interesa más como son en su interior"

Sin darse cuenta, la bandeja de frutas estaba casi vacía y los platos llenos de semillas y carozos, huesos y cáscaras. La conversación estaba candente.

-"Tu color"

-"Sesshomaru?"

-"Tu color, tus anhelos, tus miedos…Miko"

-"Ah! Pues…Me gusta el verde, el blanco…me gusta como se ve el cielo. Creo que mi favorito sería el verde."

El Inu asentía

-"Anhelo un mundo de paz, donde pueda vivir tranquila y ya nada me perturbe, no me ataquen, alejarme de lo que me hiere, sin que me obliguen a luchar. Anhelo recuperar las ganas de vivir, realmente, esto de Náraku, es espantoso, pero cuando termine todo…Intentaré regresar a mi cabaña en las montañas de Edo"

-"Al pasado…Morir es una gran posibilidad, allá Kagome"

-"Cuento con ello, Lord Sesshomaru. Ya no hay nada aquí, ni allí para mi"

-"Inuyasha…"

Ella no respondió. Él sintió mucha ira. Ésta era una excelente mujer. No se merecía lo que fuera que Inuyasha le había hecho. Ya no quería dejarla regresar. Ya no le daría el gusto al hanyou. Lo haría confesar y pedir perdón .

-"Deseas vengarte del hanyou…"

-"Me encantaría, pero yo no soy así"

-"Sé feliz. Vive plenamente, Disfruta, búscate una buena pareja y se feliz, eso destrozará al mestizo. Saber que no le perteneces. Los Inu somos muy posesivos y él está teniendo problemas desde que regresaste, aún no puede dejarte ir"

-"Problemas?"

-"Con su esposa, consigo mismo, y se los está buscando conmigo"

-"Baka…Pero fue él quien eligió."

-"Eligió mal."

-"Por qué lo dices? No creo, él siempre corrió hacia Kikyo. Siempre eligió a Kikyo. Y por ella me abandonó. La llevó a vivir a la cabaña que habíamos construido juntos…Le mostró mis lugares favoritos, me reemplazó por ella"

La sangre de Sesshomaru hervía. Sentía un tremendo deja vú. Kagura, ella le había hecho lo mismo.

-"Kagura…Estás relatando mi historia, Miko"

-"Lo siento…Ella debe estar muy arrepentida ahora"

-"Miko?"

Kagome se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

-"Sólo mírate…Tus ojos, tu piel, tu cabello…Eres muy atractivo, hermoso si me lo permites. Náraku no se parece, ni siquiera es agradable, o será que lo detesto…"

El Inu estaba sentado, de otro modo hubiera caído de espaldas. Ella era muy directa y muy franca en sus declaraciones. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sabía hermoso y todo lo demás, pero que se lo digan en el rostro de esa manera, estaba colorado, por primera vez en siglos, el rojo también adornaba sus mejillas junto a las marcas.

Ella estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos y simplemente los dejaba salir, el Lord escuchaba muy atentamente. Así era como la mujer, la sacerdotisa más poderosa de la historia lo veía a él.

-"Kagura debe tener grandes problemas por ahora. Saber que estás casado no le debe causar mucha gracia"

Sesshomaru sonreía, mientras la miraba, ya se había apoyado en el sillón y disfrutaba del espectáculo de sincericidio de la muchacha, de a poco Kagome volvía a ser la persona conversadora que siempre fue. Y torpe, para expresarse, eso en el fondo le agradaba.

-"Pero deberías haberte casado con alguna de esas mujeres vistosas y sexys de las revistad de moda y actualidad…Aún hay de esas revistas?"

-"Hn"

-"Pero yo, no soy un buen negocio…"

Y de estar en la cima, comenzó a decaer

-"Debiste pensarlo mejor…Siento mucho que…"

Y más abajo

-"Estés unido a alguien insignificante como yo…Creo que Inuyasha nos fregó a los dos. Fue él quien salió ganando no lo ves?"

Ahora se sentía miserable. ¿Cómo podían estos humanos pasar de una emoción a otra en tan poco tiempo? Nunca lo comprendería, pero no se permitiría caer, no otra vez. Él también se las había visto negras tiempo atrás.

-"No estoy de acuerdo"

-"Eh?"

-"Inuyasha, tiene lo que se merece."

-"Y tú también al parecer de Inuyasha?"

Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, pero…Tenía sentido

-"Tal vez"

-"No, te mereces ser feliz, una hembra poderosa de redondas caderas que te haga sonreir. Que llene tu pecho de orgullo y de besos. Que te despierte con caricias por las mañanas…Que te provoque pararte en la cima de una montaña y gritar. Eso te mereces que alguien te ame y te enseñe a amar. El amor es bueno, Sesshomaru, te vuelve el ser más poderoso"

Las respiraciones del Inu eran pesadas, a pesar de su inexpresión. Debajo de esa imagen derrotista había una mujer muy apasionada, que sabía lo que era el amor. Que no temía compartir, su pasión por la vida con los demás. Pero siempre decaía al final. Maldito mestizo, qué habrá hecho para quebrar el espíritu de esta sacerdotisa tan, jovial, vivaz que había conocido siglos atrás. Kagome ahora era una sombra, que buscaba ocultarse en la oscuridad.

-"Miko, tu eres una hembra poderosa, Hoy he sonreído después de mucho tiempo, y tengo una idea de lo que los humanos llaman amor gracias a tus enfoques, tan oportunos. Estamos como debemos estar."

Ella miró al Señor del Oeste y lo vio sentado con una rodilla doblada y su brazo derecho apoyado sobre él. Parecía aquél Sesshomaru que se sentaba bajo de los árboles en el Sengoku Jidai. Apenas visible la sonrisa

-"Sí, bueno no todo ha cambiado. Mírate, te faltan Tensseiga y Bakussaiga y Jaken gritando a tu alrededor"

El sonido profundo de una risa?

-"Sí, molesto y fiel Jaken."

-"Ah Un está contigo?"

-"Hn."

-"¡Qué bueno!"

-"El viejo tiene dos cachorros"

-"Wow eso es tan lindo!"

-"Hn."

El silencio otra vez.

"Huelo su pena"

"Hn"

-"Estás cansada, ve a dormir"

-"Estoy bien, primero lavaré los platos…¿Quieres té?"

-"Hn"

-"Ok, enseguida regreso"

La bestia no lo soltaría. Estaba confundido, molesto y atraído por la mujer humana. Tanta burla a Sesshomaru, y ahora era él quien estaba interesado

"Ella es extraña"

"Hn"

"Me agrada"

"…"

"No dices nada?"

"A dónde quieres llegar Shimaru"

"Tal vez ella tiene razón, tal vez tenemos lo que nos merecemos"

"Una humana deprimida y con instintos suicidas, que es la sombra de lo que fue?"

"No, una mujer poderosa, leal, honorable, de maravilloso cuerpo, a pesar de ser humana, bastante atractiva, de piernas musculosas y con ojos como el océano. Fuerte, luchadora, confiable. Muy, muy poderosa…La sacerdotisa de Shikkon"


	9. Chapter 9

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

HOLA DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SON GENIALES! ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 9

Día dos… Solos en la madrugada…

La bestia tenía razón. La mujer más poderosa de la tierra y de la historia y era suya…su esposa. Vaya predicamento…

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto pero el entrenamiento con ella había sido bastante estimulante, el poder de la sacerdotisa le erizaba la piel, la potencia de sus ataques evidentemente controlados era de lo más excitante, sensual, agradable y lo mismo sucedió cuando fue necesario sentarse a hablar.

Tal vez porque no habían llegado a temas de índole más privada, más…carnal, pensaba,

"Eso hará que la mujer colapse"

Realmente no sentía ninguna emoción de averiguar algunas cosas como las interacciones de Kagome con el mestizo de su hermano. O con Kouga, sabía que habían tenido cierta cercanía antes de que se uniera a Ayame. Ya que el Ookami, siempre hacía alarde de ello para enfurecer a Inuyasha.

De a poco se iba molestando con sólo la idea de varios machos hablando de su mujer. A pesar de las circunstancias de su unión, el matrimonio era un hecho y válido, y nadie en su sano juicio hablará nunca más de la virtud de la Señora del Oeste. Con mil demonios, nunca le había importado nada, pero ahora se sentía ofendido.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero seguramente tendría que ver con su naturaleza Inu y la posesividad que los caracteriza. "No será mía pero tampoco de nadie más" En eso se resumía su mal humor.

Sesshomaru estaba reclamando a la mujer como propia a pesar de sus intentos de evitarlo. Ella legalmente era una Taisho ahora y recibiría el trato respetuoso que merecía como tal, de parte de la manada o sufrirían las consecuencias.

Kagome dormía hacía ya, unas horas, la tormenta de alta mar estaba casi sobre ellos. Sesshomaru se giraba en su cama mirando el ventanal que daba hacia el mar y podía ver los relámpagos y rayos que caían en el agua. El fuerte viento mecía los árboles y palmeras. Seguramente fuera de la barrera de energía, sería mucho peor.

Ellos estaban a salvo. Lo mejor sería intentar dormir y no pensar más.

Los truenos comenzaron a sonar detrás de los luminosos rayos que rasgaban el cielo. Sesshomaru se despertó con uno particularmente fuerte. Se levantó, bajó y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, recorrió la casa revisando las ventanas y puertas verificando que no ingresara el agua. Luego regresó a su habitación. Al pasar frente a la puerta de la sacerdotisa, él escuchó unos sollozos, olfateó un poco y percibió el aroma de la angustia y otro aroma muy desagradable…¿Terror?.

En seguida golpeó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, golpeó otra vez, apenas escuchó un gemido lastimero, entró violentamente y encendió la luz, no por que lo necesitara, él veía lo mismo, pero sabía, recordaba que hace unas horas ella le había confesado que le temía a las tormentas. Pero esto no era temor, era terror. Al recorrer con la vista la habitación y no encontrar a la mujer, se concentró en los sonidos.

Allí estaba, en un rincón con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y envuelta con sus brazos, era una visión muy triste.

-"Miko!"

Ella no respondía

-"Sacerdotisa! ¡Kagome!"

Kagome levantó la mirada hacia la tormenta, su cara hinchada y desfigurada por el miedo y el llanto. Ella no lo escuchaba, jadeaba híper ventilando, otro rayo y un fuerte trueno y la luz se apagó. Sesshomaru pensó, "Seguramente pegó en el generador", mañana deberá arreglarlo. Pero la Miko dio un grito de pánico que hizo que el Lord Inu se olvidara del generador, de los truenos, de Inuyasha de todo.

-"Mujer! Cesa tus gritos no tienen sentido, ni fundamento. Y molestas mis oídos!"

No reaccionaba, estaba aterrada e inmóvil en el rincón.

Sesshomaru podía verla perfectamente, sus lágrimas eran de plata cuando los rayos iluminaban el cielo, su rostro se veía pálido y su expresión denotaba una clara necesidad de protección. Detestaba la debilidad, pero en su interior, algo lo instaba a proteger a la mujer, su mujer. Sólo eso hizo falta recordar que ella era su esposa para que cruzara el dormitorio y se acercara a ella, apartando sus cabellos pegados a sus mejillas, y tomando sus manos

-"Sólo son eventos de la naturaleza, Miko, no desean hacerte daño"

-"Sesshomaru…No puedo…"

Enseguida se puso a llorar en silencio otra vez. El Inu la tomó entre sus brazos, alzándola y suavemente la recostó en la cama. Sesshomaru se acercó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y regresó a la cama, casi imperceptiblemente se deslizó junto a la joven. Ella sintió el calor de su pecho contra su rostro, él la atraía hacia su cuerpo?

Sí, hasta quedar muy cerca uno del otro, ella miraba la oscuridad, pero él veía muy claramente los rasgos del rostro atribulado de Kagome.

Sus ojos profundos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, sus labios hinchados y sus mejillas rojas, era bonita a pesar de todo, no bonita, hermosa. Tan poderosa y tan frágil a la vez…

-"Todo está bien ahora, duerme Miko"

Ella de a poco cerró lo ojos y le respondió

-"Kagome"

-"Hn, duerme Kagome"

El dulce suspiro y la suave respiración de Kagome lo arrullaban como una canción de cuna. Su youki la rodeaba confortándola. Extrañamente ella parecía calmarse cuando su energía demoníaca le rozaba la piel. El Reiki de la joven apenas cosquilleaba alrededor del gran Inu recostado junto a la mujer que ahora descansaba tranquilamente. Si bien no solía dormir, los ojos se sentían pesados. Descansar unos momentos no le haría daño. La tormenta era muy fuerte afuera, pero Kagome no la escuchaba. Extendió su youki y no detectó ningún peligro. Dormiría unos momentos. Luego se iría a su habitación.

Los momentos de sueño, se hicieron horas, las cuatro de la madrugada los encontró muy cerca, casi abrazados, dormidos y con una sensación de paz impensada.

Sesshomaru el gran Youkai del Oeste estaba dormido entre los cabellos y el Reiki de Kagome, la sacerdotisa de Shikkon, y afuera el huracán destrozaba la parte de la isla que no estaba protegida por el campo de energía. Básicamente el cielo se caía y ellos dormían en calma.

Shimaru, la bestia estaba de vigilia. Las raras veces que su parte humanoide descansaba él tomaba la guardia. Sentía la furia de la naturaleza, pero a ellos no les tocaría padecerla, al menos no esta vez. Paulatinamente enviaba pulsos de youki para reforzar la protección, a la vez que regresaba los ojos hacia la mujer dormida entre sus brazos. Si, él la había abrazado. Si Sesshomaru estuviera despierto, no se lo permitiría, pero ojos que no ven…

Kagome olía tan bien, tan fresca, natural y deliciosa. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano oliera bien? ¿O será sólo ella? Nunca se había acercado tanto a los humanos de su manada para olerlos, aunque seguramente si no fuesen higiénicos, el aroma desagradable le habría ofendido los sentidos. No, ellos eran bien educados, cuidaban sus personas, no así Inuyasha. Qué difícil había sido acostumbrarlo a asearse, maldito mestizo. Le debía mil dolores de cabeza…

Volviendo a su mujer, inspiraba el aroma de su cabello y su piel del hombro. Kagome suspiraba y se acurrucaba más cerca.

El corazón de la bestia se aceleraba, se sentía masculino, protector, poderoso y muy relajado, al tiempo que Sesshomaru recobraba su conciencia y se encontraba abrazando a la mujer, percibió el perfume dulce de la joven y se quedó así, abrazando a la mujer asustada, contemplando su piel, su cabello, grabando sus características y cicatrices, que parecían ser muchas, pequeños lunares y las pestañas tupidas y arqueadas, las mejillas rosadas, la boca carnosa, sólo una marca de una arruguita en el entrecejo, demostraba la lucha, el esfuerzo por sobrevivir, la pena…Valiente, valiente mujer, hermosa, hembra poderosa como pocas. Yaciendo en sus brazos a su merced. Durmiendo confiada. Qué humano más extraño…

La mirada de Sesshomaru y la bestia se posó en las redondeadas caderas de la joven, la sábana ondulaba sobre las formas femeninas de una manera muy seductora. Recordando su cuerpo desnudo en la caverna, la masculinidad del macho se comenzó a despertar. Ante la progresiva pérdida de control, Sesshomaru intentó separarse de la mujer y alejarse sin despertarla para ir a su habitación. Si hubiese algo de luz se atrevería a salir de la cabaña para refrescarse afuera, pero al encontrarse sola, la Miko seguramente colapsaría. Lo mejor sería intentar sentarse cerca de ella, pero salirse de la cama, urgente.

Ante los movimientos del Inu Kagome suspiró y se dio vuelta, su trasero redondo y torneado quedó frente a los ojos del Lord que no podía apartar la mirada de los atributos femeninos que tan generosamente se ofrecían a sus ojos. La maldita sábana descubría las piernas y las partes traseras de la mujer, exhibiendo un hermoso derriere, apenas cubierto con un culotte de encaje blanco. La saliva corría ya por la barbilla de Sesshomaru.

Ya no podía negar más el motivo por el que Inuyasha y Kouga continuaban discutiendo aún el día de hoy acerca de quién era el verdadero amor de la Miko.

Cualquier macho que se precie de tal, mataría por tener una hembra de esas características a su lado.

"Es nuestra"

La bestia le remarcaba

"No, solo lo es legalmente"

"Eso se puede arreglar"

"Hn"

Verdaderamente se podía arreglar, pero eso significaba, bajar la guardia frente a un ser humano. De todos modos no era mucho más distinto a lo que debían hacer para su pronto encuentro con el concejo youkai.

El Lord no sabía de sentimientos, y estaba seguro que para lograr el aprecio de la mujer, debería aprender acerca de ellos. De alguna manera, no tenía idea de cómo, pero debería aprender.

Kagome lo ayudaría, él se lo pediría. Si estarían juntos tantos años, al menos podrían intentar ser amigos, o confidentes, tal vez en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba amigos con derechos…Pareja sexual?

Eran dos seres solitarios, muy solitarios, poderosos y víctimas de las circunstancias.

¿Acaso no sería justo hacer lo que fuera por sobrevivir? ¿ Y buscar la manera de que su tiempo juntos fuese bueno, o al menos no tan malo?

Esa última pregunta la susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que la joven la escuche y le responda

-"Sería totalmente justo, Sesshomaru"

El Daiyoukai quedó petrificado mirando a los ojos azules de la mujer frente a él. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que ella lo miraba desde la cama, se había cubierto con la sábana y lo veía desde la oscuridad.

Él se levantó lentamente, y caminó, dirigiéndose luego a la puerta, salió del dormitorio. Kagome continuaba hablando a sabiendas que el macho la escucharía desde donde estuviera.

-"Si estamos estancados uno con el otro por el tiempo que me quede de vida, pues es justo que nos llevemos bien y aprendamos de verdad acerca de nosotros mismos"

Enseguida Sesshomaru regresó con tres estatuillas de piedra luna brillantes y las colocó en la mesa de luz y la cómoda cerca de la ventana. Era el momento para responder

-"Eres conciente de que nuestra conversación debe, a partir de ahora, tornarse mucho más…personal"

-"Sí, lo se."

-"El instinto Inu exige total conocimiento de la pareja"

-"Lo se, aunque no somos una pareja funcional"

-"Eso puede cambiar con el tiempo…"

Las miradas fijas brillantes, las respiraciones entrecortadas.

-"Tú serías capaz de iniciar un acercamiento con un ser humano?"

-"Tal vez, depende del ser humano"

Ella no quería preguntar, no quería…pero…

-"Por ejemplo"

-"Dame tú el ejemplo, Miko"

-"Con una mujer…como…como…"

Retorciéndose las manos y mirando hacia abajo, la joven sentada en la cama no se atrevía a mirar a su esposo que parecía quemarla con los soles que eran sus ojos.

-"Como tu?"

Ella jadeaba, pero no respondía. Intentaba reponerse. Sería posible que el Lord Inu se acercara a ella como mujer algún día?

-"No, yo no creo que pudieras iniciar nada con alguien como yo…Es una tontería, olvida lo que te pregunté"

-"Responde Miko, con alguien como tu?"

-"Si, alguien como yo, un asqueroso ser humano, sagrado a demás, y la mujer de tu hermano"

El Lord se levantó violentamente y se abalanzó sobre la mujer gruñendo. Aspiró en su cuello y su vientre. Mientras gruñía clavó los ojos en ella. No olía miedo en ella, más bien tristeza.

Se apartó.

-"No me faltes el respeto Miko podría recordar viejos tiempos y ese mestizo no es mi hermano"

-"Medio hermano entonces"

-"Fuiste su mujer?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Te acostaste con él?"

-"Sesshomaru…yo…"

-"Responde! No acabas de decir que fuiste su mujer? Entonces quiero saber"

-"No…Soy demasiado poca cosa para que él me eligiera sobre Kikyo. No soy la mujer de Inuyasha."

-"Entonces por qué dijiste que lo eras?"

-"Tú solías llamarme así"


	10. Chapter 10

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SON GENIALES! ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 10

Día dos… Definitivamente solos…

Cierto. Irremediablemente cierto. No tenía argumento posible para discutirle acerca de aquello, siempre la llamó la mujer de Inuyasha.

Para colmo de males estaba actuando como un marido celoso, y no podía detenerse. Estaba inquieto, tanto él como ella, escondían sus esencias del otro. No era justo exigir sin dar nada a cambio, o si?

-"Hn"

-"Mira, Sesshomaru, yo jamás he…Yo no…"

-"Libera tu esencia"

-"Perdón?"

-"Libera tu esencia a mis sentidos"

-"No creo que eso tenga nada que ver con lo que estamos…"

Enseguida, el resplandor verdoso cubrió a Sesshomaru y liberando su esencia la envolvió. Delicioso aroma masculino a feromonas y naturaleza. Su corazón se disparaba sabiendo que el enorme Inu frente a ella se estaba descubriendo, se mostraba tal y como era frente a ella. Fresco, varonil, amaderado, acuoso y salino como el océano…Simplemente delicioso. Así era la esencia del poderoso Lord del Oeste. Kagome sentía sus rodillas temblar ante el aroma tan atractivo de su esposo. Era como si saliera del mar a secarse en la arena o caminara por el bosque entre los pinos. Se sentía transportada a Edo. Ese aroma le recordaba su hogar, atrás en el tiempo… La joven cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente, su rostro demostraba la emoción y la serenidad que su alma había encontrado en la esencia, ella estaba extasiada, sin decir una palabra, Kagome apenas sonrió.

Los ojos del macho Inu estaban fijos en los de ella, las expresiones de la mujer le causaban una sensación de satisfacción interna, que le provocaba sonreír. Pero no lo haría, él esperaba que Kagome comprendiera la profundidad que ese acto había tenido.

Y ella supo.

Tanto el Inu, como el Ookami, se abre a su pareja, solo cuando confía plenamente, de otra manera, ese simple acto es imposible de realizar. Kouga le había permitido conocer su propia esencia alguna vez. Sabía del profundo significado de aquello. Tenía que corresponder a la confianza, muchos años vendrían junto a ese hombre, junto a ese macho y él debía comprender que ella era una persona en quien confiar. Desde hace años que ella, no podía confiar en nadie, desde la traición de Inuyasha. Últimamente, el único ser que se había preocupado por ella aparte de su familia era Sesshomaru, el porqué, permanecería siendo un misterio.

La hora de retribuir había llegado. Lentamente y sin abrir los ojos, Kagome liberó suavemente su esencia. La tenue luz rosa la envolvió. Ella permanecía de rodillas sobre su cama y Sesshomaru de pie frente a ella.

-"Perdóname, si mi esencia ofende tus sentidos, pero esto es lo que soy"

Enseguida abrió los ojos, la mirada de fuego en el macho frente a ella estaba teñida de rojo, Sesshomaru y su bestia recibirían el impacto de su aroma. Y así fue.

-"Libéralo"

La dulce esencia envolvió al Inu como un remolino. Las suaves ondas aromáticas penetraban por su nariz provocando la fuerte inhalación de Sesshomaru. Las miradas unidas, las fosas nasales del macho aleteaban absorbiendo el olor de la sacerdotisa de Shikkon. El aroma era exquisitamente embriagador, el cuerpo del Inu respondía de mil maneras diferentes al aroma seductor.

Sesshomaru jadeaba mientras se acercaba a ella. La mente del macho se nublaba en éxtasis.

Kagome sentía su corazón palpitar casi en su garganta, pero no movía un solo músculo.

El Lord del Oeste estaba muy intrigado acerca de esa mujer frente a él.

Podría ser cierto lo que sus sentidos le marcaban? ¿Podría ser tan pura para provocar una cadena de sensaciones que no podía controlar? La bestia estaba confundida.

"Pura?"

"Hn"

Sesshomaru reiteraba la acción que había efectuado hacía unos minutos, pero esta vez con extrema suavidad. Se inclinó sobre Kagome llevándola a recostarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Y nuevamente olfateó su cuello y su vientre. Un gruñido casi inaudible provenía de su pecho. El macho estaba reconociendo a la mujer.

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. El exquisito aroma de la mujer se teñía de otro bastante más dulce…

Excitación?

Sesshomaru miraba el rostro de la mujer y olfateaba el aroma delicioso. Podría ser que Kagome se sintiera excitada por su acercamiento? Acaso lo encontraba atractivo?

Extrañamente la idea no le desagradó, por el contrario, se sintió orgulloso. Estaba frente a una mujer llena de cualidades admirables que además era pura, y se sentía atraída por él.

Vaya predicamento. La Shikkon Miko era una caja de sorpresas y a él le estaba comenzando a gustar la idea de desentrañarlas.

Aprovechando la situación, Sesshomaru se acercó al rostro enrojecido de su esposa, olfateó cerca de su boca para que ella sintiera la brisita de su respiración. Kagome respiró hondo y la rosada impertinente de su lengua humedeció sus labios. Al Inu ese leve movimiento le bastó para que su entrepierna le comenzara a dar un mal rato.

Mejor alejarse, aunque cueste.

Lentamente se retiró y tomó asiento en un sillón de mimbre cercano a la ventana.

-"Arigatou, Kagome sama"

Kagome abrió lo ojos y lo vio sentado bastante alejado. Se incorporó y se sentó en seiza sobre la cama. Su miraba continuaba en su regazo mientras pasaba las manos por sus muslos acomodando la sábana.

Sólo eso los separaba hacía unos momentos…Se sentía muy extraña.

-"Sesshomaru Sama, yo…"

-"Me siento honrado por tu confianza, Miko. Y agradecido por que me consideraras merecedor de conocerte, en profundidad"

-"Igualmente, Lord Sesshomaru. Agradezco me consideraras digna de exponerte frente a mi"

-"Es hora de desayunar, alístate, hoy iremos a otra parte de la isla"

-"Hai"

Antes de salir, el Inu volvió la mirada a ella y asintió. Ella respondió el saludo y Sesshomaru salió suavemente. Luego de ducharse con agua bien fría, y vestirse, Sesshomaru bajó las escaleras. Abrió la nevera y sacó las frutas y cereales para comenzar a prepararlos, pero su mente no le permitía procesar lo sucedido hacía unos momentos. Habría que seguir hablando con ella pero de qué? Para su agrado y orgullo, la joven además de ser un atado de virtudes, era pura. Se sentía honrado de tener una mujer sin mácula como esposa. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto Inuyasha como Kouga se la pasaban hablando sandeces para molestarse uno al otro, pero todo era ficticio. Kagome no se había entregado a ninguno de ellos. Eso lo hacía feliz, no sabía por qué, pero así era. Aunque de pronto pensó…

-"Pura…Estamos definitivamente en problemas"

En es momento Kagome se unía a él en la cocina

-"A qué te refieres?"

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar al respecto, pero tendría que hacerlo. ¿Cómo diablos iban a enfrentar al concejo, y hacerles creer que eran uno en su vínculo y pareja, si la mujer era virgen?

Estaban arruinados, nada tenía sentido más. Para qué continuar en la isla y luchar, si nada podría cambiar la situación en la que estaban en el momento. A lo mejor fingir una ruptura, apresurar un divorcio? Nada les daba tiempo a nada. La Miko tomaba un vaso de leche fresca. La mirada férrea y dura del Señor del Oeste asustó mucho a Kagome

-"Sesshomaru? Dime qué sucede! Háblame…A qué te refieres con que estamos en problemas? Sesshomaru!"

El Inu continuó rebanando las frutas

Y sin responderle sólo mencionó las palabras, si ella era inteligente comprendería y se ahorraría la humillación de escucharlo decirle los motivos de sus problemas. Sexo. Sexo y más sexo…

-"El Concejo"

El vaso que sostenía Kagome cayó al piso y estalló en añicos. Ella estaba atónita con la mirada perdida en la leche derramada. Las palabras salían entrecortadas

-"Es mi culpa…Yo…Soy… virgen...Jamás lograremos engañarlos…"


	11. Chapter 11

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SI ME DEMORO EN ACTUALIZAR TRATARÉ DE COMPENSARLES LA ESPERA. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ. UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 11

Día dos…Interminable…

************************Flash back antes de la tormenta********************

Inuyasha estaba muy molesto, la empresa especiera y cerealera de India, la productora de cosméticos y perfumes francesa estaban teniendo los mismos problemas que la empresa de España colapsada el día anterior.

Necesitaba encontrarse con Sesshomaru; Kouga, Danaka y Souta estaban muy ocupados luchando contra las estrategias de Náraku en sus intentos de hundir a las empresas Higurashi Taisho. Estaba apostando fuerte. Quería hacer salir a Sesshomaru de donde estuviera para enfrentarlo al concejo y arrebatarle todo. Dejarlo con lo puesto era la ilusión de su vida y más aún luego de las noticias de Hakudoshi y Akago que espiaban a Kagura y habían monitoreado sus intentos de acercamiento al Lord del Oeste. Siempre esquivaba los espías pero todas las veces, Sesshomaru estaba cerca o en las inmediaciones de donde fuera que Kagura estuviera merodeando. Luego del casamiento de Sesshomaru su obsesión había empeorado. Kagura era una bomba de tiempo. Y Náraku sabía que le convenía distraerla con alguna baratija y algún viajecito porque ella sabía demasiado y si se acercaba al Oeste, podría revelar los planes que tenía para las empresas de la familia y allegados.

Inuyasha necesitaba contactar a su medio hermano para ello ideó un viaje. Iría él personalmente a buscarlo. Necesario? No. No lo era, hablar con Danaka era suficiente, pero él deseaba ir y ver a Kagome.

Los gritos de Kikyo no lo persuadieron de su plan. La manada se oponía a su viaje.

Danaka era el hombre de confianza de Sesshomaru, seguramente él sabía donde estaba.

El hanyou hizo de todo para averiguarlo, pero fue inútil.

Danaka obviamente se mantenía en contacto con Sesshomaru pero eso era a través de un teléfono irrastreable que el Lord mantenía en su habitación. Él sabía todo y los intentos de Inuyasha por encontrarlo o más bien a Kagome. La lucha de los machos de la manada por reflotar las empresas que se hundían y también las actividades de Kagura …Todo.

-"Facilítale las coordenadas de la isla, Akira, déjalo venir a ver a la sacerdotisa"

-"Sí Mi Lord…Danaka fuera"

**************************Fin Flash back*****************************

El Lord la miraba, esa valerosa mujer se arrepentía de ser todo aquello que un macho como él desearía tener. No lo podía creer. Acaso tan bajo la había hecho caer su relación con Inuyasha? Tan poca cosa se sentía?

Ya era suficiente

-"Miko, No te lamentes de ser una mujer íntegra y poderosa"

-"Mira dónde nos trajo mi integridad, Sesshomaru"

Mientras conversaban armaban una canasta con alimentos y bebidas.

-"Un picnic? Después de todo esto tienes ganas de un picnic, Sesshomaru?"

-"Iremos a la cascada. Necesitas un cambio de aire"

Kagome asintió y se retiró a su cuarto, no tenía ni idea de qué podría estar cruzándole la cabeza al gran Señor del Oeste. Ella sabía que había una solución posible, pero aquello era impensable para ambos.

Optó por intentar relajarse y recordaba la poza de agua muy bien, un chapuzón siempre fue el mejor de los remedios para todos sus males. Tomó su traje de baño y se lo puso debajo de un short de jean desflecado y una musculosa verde manzana, se miró un poco al espejo

-"Debería usar mi traje de Miko. Sesshomaru podría ofenderse con esta ropa, cómo la llamaba él?...Ah si… indecente"

Decidió que no le importaba ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? bajó rápidamente para alcanzar al Daiyoukai que había comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia la cascada.

-"Ya llegué"

-"Hn"

Caminaron casi cuarenta minutos y llegaron a la cascada, Kagome siempre se maravillaba con los paisajes agrestes y este era uno muy hermoso y pleno de misterios, la caverna ya la conocía, pero será la única maravilla oculta de la isla?

-"Este es un buen lugar"

Ella miró alrededor, lo era. Estaban bajo un par de palmeras no muy altas, la arena y algunas rocas grandes les servían de refugio y asiento, el sonido del agua era relajante, se sentía bastante bien.

Sesshomaru se apartó un poco y casi llegando al borde de la laguna se quitó la remera. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, no solo por el acto tan despreocupado del macho, sino por el espectacular cuerpo escultural que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pecho y espalda trabajados, medianamente marcados, pero perfectos, blanca piel y marcas de realeza que rodeaban el tórax y las más bajas, se perdían en el hueso de la cadera dentro del short de baño de Sesshomaru.

La mujer tragó duro, bello era poco decir.

Enseguida se arrojó al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la cascada con una maestría absoluta.

Kagome pensaba, que era obvio, ya que en tantos años vividos, habrá practicado todo tipo de deportes y debe ser un experto en la mayoría de ellos. La vida sin actividad física era muy aburrida, eso era algo que tenían en común muy por seguro.

-"Mi esposo, el Señor del Oeste. Bellamente mortal"

Ella se acomodó debajo de la palmera y se quedó allí, inmóvil y sin llamar la atención.

El Lord se mantuvo nadando varios minutos y de pronto giró para ver donde estaba, casi no la sentía.

Acaso no deseaba nadar? Hacía mucho calor, y sabía que a ella le fascinaba el agua. Era más que extraño que la joven no lo hubiese seguido al agua.

-"Miko, el agua está fresca"

-"Me imagino"

-"No deseas nadar?"

-"Tal vez más tarde"

-"Ven hay algo que deseo mostrarte"

-"Mejor otro día Mi Lord"

¿Mi Lord? Desde cuándo ella le decía Mi Lord? Acaso estaba enojada, ofuscada o tal vez con su período? No él no olía hormonas, ni sangre, nada se sentía diferente.

La bestia no se perdía detalle.

"Pregúntale"

-"Miko, nadar te ayudará a relajarte un poco, luego continuaremos con los planes, al menos hasta que se nos ocurra algo"

-"Algo como qué?"

-"Mientras estamos en la isla, pensaremos en algo, ahora ven hay una caverna en el interior de la montaña"

Kagome pensaba "Sabes que se puede hacer algo, pero tal vez encontremos otro modo."

El Daiyoukai sabía que algo no estaba bien con la renuencia de Kagome a entrar al agua. Decidió presionar y averiguar.

Encaminado hacia ella saliendo paulatinamente del agua con el cabello tirado hacia atrás y sus rasgos completamente a la vista, la Miko no pudo más que tragar el enorme nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Sesshomaru notó la incomodidad de la joven y decidió presionar más. Acercando su rostro al de ella la miró a los ojos

-"Me dirás qué te sucede"

-"Eh? A Mi? Na-nada, porqué lo dices?"

-"Habla"

-"Pero, No me sucede nada, en serio"

-"Mientes y sabes que puedo oler una mentira por más pequeña que sea"

-"Pero yo"

-"Al agua…Ahora"

Ella estaba contra el tronco de la palmera, Sesshomaru estaba tan cerca que podría beber agua de su barbilla. Ella se hartó de la presión y se levantó enojada y refunfuñando, apartó de un empujón al Inu que divertido, se paró con los brazos cruzados en señal de triunfo.

Masticaba insultos y maldiciones lo que causaba gracia al Daiyoukai

Él escuchaba a la Miko maldecir detrás de una roca cosas como

"Si te ofende la vista, lo siento, maldito perro demandante"

"Soy humana y mi cuerpo es así"

"Seguramente me dirá que le ofende verme o le da asco"

¿Qué? Asco? Ofenderse por ver su cuerpo? ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer!? Acaso había perdido la razón?

"Cualquier cosa para humillarme, igual que Inuyasha"

Hasta ahí soportaría, la comparación con el hanyou ya no le agradó.

-"Puedo oírte Miko"

-"Ya lo sé"

Y sin decir más apareció con su bikini blanco, enojada y colorada. Arrojó su ropa doblada sobre una roca y caminó frente al macho que estaba muy callado y asombrado. Ella se había detenido a milímetros de él

-"Conforme? Ahora muéstrame esa caverna o lo que sea"

Él no pudo decir una palabra, ella lo pasó de largo y se arrojó a la laguna, desde allí le gritaba

-"No estabas tan apurado para que entrara al agua? Pues aquí estoy."

Ese cuerpo humano, era precioso. Maldecía a los Kami por crear algo semejante. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ya había visto algunas mujeres ligeras de ropas y jamás sintió atracción por ninguna de ellas. Esto era distinto. Arrojándose al agua desde abajo se veía el cuerpo completo de Kagome que suavemente pataleaba para mantenerse a flote. Piernas torneadas y musculosas, vientre perfecto, caderas redondeadas y ese trasero era una fruta madura esperando por ser devorada.

Pero debía apartar esos pensamientos, no estaba seguro de qué los causaban, si la soledad de los siglos, el poder de la mujer que llamaba a sus instintos o simplemente le gustaba. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, estaba en problemas. La mujer parecía rechazar todos y cada uno de sus avances, si bien sentía una cierta excitación por parte de la joven, siempre terminaban por alejarse uno del otro.

Sacó la cabeza del agua, muy cerca de ella.

-"Respira muy hondo y sígueme, Kagome"

Y sin más se hundió. Ella recordaba que era un trecho largo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió detrás de Sesshomaru que nadaba velozmente delante de ella. Luego se giraba para ver si lo seguía y continuaba.

Ella lo siguió. Casi con lo último de su aliento emergió dentro de la caverna azulada. Tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sesshomaru ignoraba que ella ya la conocía, pensaba la joven. Decirle sería lo mejor. Pero primero escucharía todo lo que él tuviera que decir.

Una vez fuera del agua Sesshomaru se volteó a verla.

-"Esta es una de las cavernas de la isla. Es la más bonita. Tiene corredores y…"

-"Salas de roca volcánica, lo se. Ya estuve aquí"

-"Hasta donde llegaste?"

-"Hasta la pequeña sala sin salida"

-"Sígueme, por aquí hay más"

Y así se dirigieron hacia adentro de la caverna por un pasillo al que Kagome había pasado por alto. Era angosto, incómodo, pero a ella le gustaba mucho la aventura y explorar era una de sus pasiones.

-"Cuidado con la cabeza, Sacerdotisa, hay una saliente bastante afilada"

Agachados pasaron a un pasillo oscuro, Kagome no podía ver nada. Lentamente se iba rezagando. Sesshomaru notó la falta de visión de Kagome y le tomó la mano para guiarla. La reacción de energías al unirse les dio un choque que les corrió por la espalda. Provocando que ambos sisearan inspirando aire.

Se quedaron en silencio, tomados de la mano y luego, el Inu reanudó su marcha.

-"Yo sabía que conocías la caverna"

-"Y por qué no me dijiste nada?"

-"Sabía que tú, me lo dirías"

Menuda afirmación de confianza. Kagome se sintió halagada.

-"Pero quería mostrarte la caverna de cristal"

-"Caverna de cristal?"

-"Hn"

A medida de ira avanzando, el corredor de roca se iba aclarando. Era mucho más agradable para Kagome ahora que podía ver. Continuaron unos minutos más y de pronto ingresaron a un hermosísimo espacio cavernoso cubierto de cristales de tonalidades verde-azuladas. Su brillo los encandilaba se veía todo tan exótico y misterioso. Kagome miraba el techo y su boca se abría para dejar salir una hermosa sonrisa. Sesshomaru miraba el rostro de la joven iluminado y sonriente.

Qué hermosa mujer era la Miko. Si en Edo la hubiese visto como ahora, seguramente habría intentado asesinarla con más vehemencia porque ella es humana y cada vez le gusta más. Hubiese tratado de eliminar el motivo de su insomnio. Pero eso en Edo, ahora todo era diferente, eran otros tiempos…Otro lugar..y estaban solos…

Una semana atrás deseaba que la mujer jamás apareciera, ahora estaba más que conforme con la situación.

Kagome fue girando su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que regresó al rostro del Daiyoukai, que aún la tenía de la mano.

-"Es hermoso"

-"Si, lo es"

-"Gracias por mostrármelo Sesshomaru"

-"Hn"

Ambos continuaban de pie en la caverna cristalina, solo mirándose, tomados de las manos, sin pensar en nada, solo conectados.

-"Qué pasó con el mestizo"

-"Me…Traicionó, por llamarlo de alguna manera"

-"Explícate"

-"Pisoteó mi amor, prometió su amor a mi, cuando llegó la luna roja, quiso aparearse con migo, yo lo acepté. Hicimos una ceremonia entre los dos, una promesa de amor a nuestra manera, luego, cuando el momento llegó, mientras me besaba y me acariciaba…me llamó Kikyo"

Sesshomaru veía los ojos azules de la joven envolverse en lágrimas pero ella, no lloró.

Se mantuvo mirándolo. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-"Este Sesshomaru jamás te hubiera hecho algo así. Ni lo hará jamás."

-"Yo no te he pedido nada"

-"Eres mi esposa, honraré ese lazo, y si está en mis manos…Trataré de que vivas una vida feliz, plena de comodidades, el mestizo nunca más podrá lastimarte"

-"Eso sería tan…Increíble…"

Kagome lo observaba extasiada, todas esas promesas para ella, estaba nerviosa, sabía que si Sesshomaru lo decía, lo cumplía.

Era feliz? Si, lo era y mucho.

Solo que no podía apartar esa sensación de vacío que le retorcía el estómago. Como si algo no estuviera bien…Algo estaba fuera de lugar…

Sesshomaru miró a la joven unos momentos más, acarició su rostro acunando su mejilla y sin saber qué lo movió, apenas se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron los de la Miko. Enseguida se apartó. Ella tenía cerrados los ojos y las mejillas rosadas. Podía decir que luego de cientos de años estaba realmente interesado en una hembra, literalmente salivando a mares por saborearla. Estaba preocupado y un tanto asustado de sus reacciones ante la mujer. La electricidad del casi beso que les quemó la piel. El poder en su pura esencia los abrumaba. Los seducía, los atraía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Ella abrió los ojos y apartándose apenas, caminó hacia el corredor

-"Algo no está bien, debemos regresar"

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. No le permitiría salir sola del lugar.

Ella sonrió ante la ocurrencia del demonio Inu

-"Qué sucede Sesshomaru?"

-"Confías en mi, sacerdotisa…"

Ella sonrió muy avergonzada pero asintió

-"Entonces no te apartes de mi"

Regresaron a la caverna principal y antes de sumergirse hacia la salida, el Lord del Oeste intentó explicarle a Kagome qué era lo que sentía de extraño, eso que se sentía fuera de lugar

-"Necesito que estés tranquila, y que mantengas tu confianza en este Sesshomaru, podrás hacerlo, yo lo se"

-"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero confío más en ti, que en mi misma…Aunque no se por qué"

Sesshomaru sonreía

-"Eres mi esposa, tal vez sea necesario… demostrarlo, en algún momento… en cierta forma"

-"Demostrarlo?"

-"Hn, tu sabrás"

Luego nadaron hacia la salida y saliendo en la laguna, la sensación de incomodidad era aún más fuerte

-"Vístete, debemos regresar a la cabaña"

-"Está bien, pero qué es eso que se siente tan…extraño?"

-"Mi campo de energía está rechazando una presencia"

-"¿Qué presencia?"

Comenzando a caminar de regreso el Lord mantenía el silencio. Kagome se estaba enojando cada vez más.

-"¿Porqué mierda no me respondes? Sesshomaru!"

El Lord, nada

-"Hey!

Nada.

Ella perseguía al Inu insultando y apartando ramas y troncos, tropezando con las raíces

-"Primero prometes cuidarme, te portas todo meloso y me besas y ahora no me dices nada!"

Se detuvo en seco y giró para quedar frente a ella.

-"Hay más de donde salió ese, y yo cumplo mis promesas. Ahora sígueme y de nuevo CONFÍA en mi"

Continuaron en silencio. Ella estaba avergonzada. Entre todos los nervios del momento y los acontecimientos, ella solo escuchaba "Hay más de donde salió ese"

Ese beso, así tan corto, suave casi imperceptible. Había dado vuelta todo su mundo.

Y él le estaba diciendo que habría más besos? Oh Kami, su corazón saltaba en su pecho.

Ella aturdida tropezó con Sesshomaru que se había detenido en el claro frente a la cabaña

-"Ve a mi habitación y permanece allí"

-"Tu habitación?"

-"Hn"

La mirada seria y firme del macho le dijo que lo hiciera, que él sabía qué era lo mejor para ella, pero antes de que se fuera, Sesshomaru le adelantó el motivo principal de la perturbación de la energía

-"Es Inuyasha"


	12. Chapter 12

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

PARA USTEDES LO MEJOR DE MI. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ. UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 12

Día dos…Inexplicable…

-"I-Inuya…"

-"Hn. Espera en mi habitación. Cámbiate de ropas. Yo te llamaré"

-"¿Pero Inuyasha por qué?

-"Problemas de negocios"

-"Está bien, esperaré en tu habitación"

Sesshomaru le sonrió levemente para calmarla y seguido la dirigió hacia su camino con la mano en la espalda media

Ella se sintió muy extraña, pero protegida, segura, aunque un tanto incómoda.

Sesshomaru por su parte ingresó a la cabaña, se recogió el cabello en una cola baja y se mantuvo descalzo y relajado en el sillón con un vaso de agua fresca y un libro.

Inuyasha no tardaría en llegar.

Interiormente sabía el verdadero motivo por el que venía. Había dejado órdenes específicas de comunicarse exclusivamente a través de Danaka.

Inuyasha era el mentor de la situación existente entre Kagome y él. Deberá aprender a lidiar con las responsabilidades. Ahora bien, si las cosas entre ellos mejoraban o tomaban un rumbo diferente, ya era cuestión de la pareja del Oeste, y de nadie más.

Segundos pasaron hasta que el portazo se oyó.

-"Oi! Sesshomaru!Oi!"

La voz relajada venía a los oídos de Inuyasha desde la sala. El hanyou siguió los sonidos y se encontró con un Sesshomaru más que relajado sentado en un sillón, con un libro en la mano, una rodilla en alto y la otra baja, un vaso transpirando frescura y silencio.

Realmente estaba de vacaciones.

-"Qué sucede Inuyasha?"

El mestizo disimuladamente miraba para todos lados buscando algo o alguien.

-"Pues hay problemas en las empresas de Europa y una de África, Náraku está presionando y tenemos fallas en la seguridad"

-"Hn."

-"No dirás nada? ¿Te quiere dejar en la ruina!"

-"Lo se"

-"Y no harás nada? Te quedarás sentado allí?"

-"Danaka tiene ya las órdenes"

Inuyasha se quedó estático. Ya sabía todo? Eso quiere decir que su viaje había sido en vano…Lo había sido, solo si no veía a Kagome.

-"Ah! Bueno, supongo que me debo quedar tranquilo entonces…"

-"Jamás debes quedarte tranquilo si Náraku está cerca, ese es el error que cometieron en Europa, quedarse tranquilos frente a un enemigo como él"

-"Danaka tiene indicaciones para todos?"

-"Hn"

Buscaba la manera de quedarse más, pero Sesshomaru no le daba la oportunidad

Pues, ni modo tendría que irse. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo. Sesshomaru por su parte imaginaba la desesperación del mestizo y decidió regalarle a Kagome la oportunidad de aplastarlo como él la había aplastado a ella, traicionándola. Se merecía mucho más, pero mejor en cuentagotas.

-"Quédate a cenar y luego regresas"

-"No deseo importunar"

-"Tonterías"

Inuyasha dejó su campera sobre el sillón. Y se sentó

Necesitaba averiguar. Temía algo grave. Pero se olía a Kagome por la cabaña, al menos muerta no estaba

-"Kagome?"

-"Se está cambiando"

-"Está bien?, ¿Puedo verla?"

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada del libro. Y le hizo señas a su medio hermano de afirmación. Inuyasha enseguida miró las escaleras. No conocía la cabaña, jamás había estado allí, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, pero el aroma de la sacerdotisa estaba por todo el lugar

-"Está en su cuarto?"

-"Hn. La iré a buscar"

-"Indícame, yo la buscaré"

-"No. Dijo que iba a cambiarse, puede estar no visible, yo iré por ella"

Esa fue una verdadera bomba. La mujer, podría estar desnuda en un cuarto y Sesshomaru podía entrar a buscarla? Acaso tenían relaciones? Eran tan cercanos como un verdadero matrimonio?

No. Eso era imposible. Pero debía asegurarse

-"No, olvídalo. Va a purificarte en la puerta"

Sesshomaru rió y se puso de pie, caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir

-"Dame unos minutos"

Enseguida Inuyasha se puso de pie y se acercó lo más que pudo a la escalera para escuchar. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente "No puede ser, no puede ser, Kagome…"

Sesshomaru de pie en la puerta de su cuarto, ni siquiera golpeó, simplemente entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él

Inuyasha rápidamente y sin hacer un solo ruido subió hasta llegar a la puerta y se quedó escuchando

Ni bien entró Sesshomaru a la habitación, Kagome lo miró extrañada. Él le hizo una seña con un dedo en la boca para que no diga nada.

Ella asintió

-"Estás lista Kagome? Inuyasha desea verte"

-"Inuyasha está aquí?"

-"Así es, lo invité a cenar, vino por negocios, pero es un viaje demasiado largo para que llegue y se vaya enseguida"

Kagome estaba lista, tenía puesto un hermoso solero acampanado en color celeste que le llegaba encima de las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto, mojado y solo llevaba unas sencillas sandalias de cuero en los pies. Ella se veía hermosa. Sesshomaru de pie frente a ella la miró fijamente y levemente le sonrió.

Kagome sonrojada correspondió a la sonrisa y cuando se disponían a ir hacia la puerta, el Daiyoukai la tomó del brazo y señaló en dirección de la salida.

Kagome podía sentir el aura de Inuyasha en el pasillo. Y mediante señas le hizo dar cuenta a Sesshomaru que sabía de su presencia, el Lord, enseguida asintió.

Ella sonriendo se acercó un poco a la puerta

-"Sesshomaru, onegai, podrías subir mi cremallera?"

El macho la miró y comprendiendo sus intenciones se acercó a ella se paró pegado casi a su espalda. Los sentidos de Inuyasha le marcaban la cercanía de las dos energías. Estaba casi al borde de un colapso. No podía creer lo que sus sentidos le comunicaban

-"Déjame calentarme las manos, no quiero que sientas mis dedos fríos"

La sacerdotisa divertida siguió con la charada

-"No importa, nunca me molestó que me toques con las manos frías"

El Lord se sentía entre divertido y preocupado. La idea no le era desagradable para nada, pero tenía muchas dudas acerca de la manera en que la mujer pudiera estar sintiéndose al respecto. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

Pero aún tenían unos días más en la isla para hablar. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ni Inuyasha, ni Náraku, ni nadie evitaría terminar con los planes para los que había preparado todo esto. Debía vencer a Náraku frente al concejo. No importaba como, pensaría en una manera de vincularse a la Miko. Y si lograban convencer a Inuyasha de que su matrimonio había comenzado a funcionar, nadie tendría porqué dudar y por consiguiente esa cuasi realidad llegaría en estado puro a conocimiento de Náraku y ese sería un gran porcentaje de la batalla ganada. Además estaba el bonus extra Kagura sentiría el filo de esa realidad cortarle las fibras de su corazón.

-"Listo, ahora vamos, Inuyasha estará impacienta por ahora"

Inuyasha dio un salto y rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón. Los Señores del Oeste bajaban fingiendo diversión. El hanyou sentía que su ira le salía por los poros. Cómo podía ser?

Kagome para mantener la parodia creíble, mantuvo su trato frío y cortante con el mestizo. Aún se sentía herida y mucho. Y lo estaría por mucho tiempo. Su traición le daba sabor a hiel en la boca.

-"Inuyasha, ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Kagome? Bien y tú?"

-"Muy bien gracias. Y cómo están todos?"

-"Shippo y Rin te extrañan mucho. Tu madre y Danaka están bien, deseando que regreses para presentarte a los demás miembros de la manada que aún no has podido conocer"

-"Ah! Bueno habrá tiempo para ello"

-"Tiempo? Apenas te vieron once horas"

-"Sí, lo se. Pero es mi luna de miel y los veré cuando sea el momento de regresar"

-"Tu luna? De miel? No será que …"

Sesshomaru ingresaba con tres copas en la mano y una botella de champagne

-"No será qué, Inuyasha"

-"Pues ustedes casi no se conocían hasta hace tres días y medio o cuatro"

-"¿Y?"

-"Pues no se, es como muy precipitado"

-"¿Precipitado qué?"

-"Si, qué es lo precipitado?"

-"Pues eso de la Luna de miel…me parece que "

Kagome recibía la copa llena de manos de Sesshomaru. Ella se ponía de pie y esperando a que su esposo le entregue la copa a Inuyasha y se siente, fue a sentarse muy junto al Daiyoukai que cruzaba la pierna y ponía su mano sobre el muslo de la mujer a su lado.

-"Te parece qué? Tú nos metiste en esto, Inuyasha y si mal no recuerdo, por tu poco juicio, me obligaste a casarme con Kagome."

-"No es nuestra culpa que estemos casados contra nuestra voluntad, pero ya que no hay vuelta atrás con eso…Pues no nos culparás de intentar que este matrimonio funcione. Deberías estar feliz por los dos, hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, te lo aseguro"

-"Hn"

El hanyou estaba al borde del desmayo. No quería escuchar esas palabras y menos de la boca de Kagome. NO lo soportaba. Él había tenido un momento de confusión frente al concejo. La idea de casar a Sesshomaru con ella había sido impensada. Jamás imaginó que Sesshomaru accedería. Nunca, pero nunca pensó que ellos llegarían a entenderse de esa forma y más aún pensó que Kikyo lo era todo para él, hasta que vio a Kagome salir del pozo y las tuvo una al lado de la otra. En ese momento lo supo, no quería desprenderse de ninguna de las dos.

Había sido un imbécil, egoísta, manipulador, traicionero y embustero. Maldita la hora en que se le escaparon esas palabras infames que le cambiaron el rumbo a su vida…

****************************Flash back********************************

En medio de la noche de la luna roja, luego de prometerse amor eterno Inuyasha se recostaba sobre la mujer que jadeaba en busca de aire, los hombros desnudos y la boca del mestizo recorriendo su piel, suavemente se entregaban a su amor cerca de la cascada de Ishiga. La ropa cayendo, las pieles hirviendo, el sudor salino sazonando los besos, lentamente y ebrios de amor, Inuyasha ponía sobre sus rodillas y manos a la sacerdotisa y dulcemente besaba cada parte de su espalda casi llegando a su cuello, la joven echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y sus cabellos golpeaban el rostro del mestizo, que demasiado excitado la tomaba del cuello y la besaba desde atrás. El Reiki le quemaba la piel volviéndolo loco. En un segundo de desesperada pasión mientras lamía el cuello de la Miko las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una pasión que nunca conoció en su vida

-"Te amo tanto…Kikyo"

Y eso fue el comienzo del derrumbe de la gloriosa sacerdotisa de Shikkon

-"Ki-Kyo?"

-"Kagome…"

-"No! Suéltame, no me toques, déjame"

-"No, no te pongas así por una estupidez semejante!"

-"No es una estupidez! ¿Qué pensarías tú si te llamara Kouga mientras estamos juntos?"

-"Qué tiene que ver ese lobo rabioso? Ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso. Es una tontería. Anda regresa, regresa Kagome!"

-"Mi amor no es una tontería Inuyasha"

Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver, tenía que huir y no deseaba vera a nadie por el momento. Tomando su ropa, se puso lo que más la tapaba y mientras empujaba a Inuyasha lejos de ella, corrió. Corrió tan rápido y tan lejos como pudo. Escondiendo su Reiki y su aroma permaneció oculta en una cueva. Inuyasha gritó su nombre tan fuerte como pudo, pero ella nunca respondió. Durante semanas la buscó, pero ella nunca apareció. Después de eso, nada se supo de la joven. La manada estaba muy enojada con él. Para peor, Kikyo se unió al grupo. Kagome sólo regresó meses después a buscar a Shippo y despedirse de los demás. Inuyasha y Kikyo eran una pareja ya. Su dolor era tan profundo que lo único que pudo decir antes de partir fue un simple

-"Adiós Inuyasha"

Y sin decir palabra él la vio partir

***************************Fin flash back*****************************

El recuerdo clavado en su memoria. Todo esto era su culpa. Y sus ojos no se apartaban de las garras de su medio hermano que rascaban suavemente la piel de la pierna torneada de su ex amiga, ex amor, ex…tristemente ex. Ella permanecía tranquila como esperando una disculpa de su parte…Disculpas ni muerto.

-"Y piensan tener hijos? Digo, porque si bien parecen llevarse muy bien, los niños son un cambio muy grande en la vida de una pareja…"

-"No hemos pensado en ellos aún."

-"Deseamos pasar tiempo solos por el momento, pero tal vez con el tiempo…"

-"Y…Sesshomaru has pensado que serán mestizos como yo? O no es un problema para ti"

El veneno en las palabras de Inuyasha era evidente. Sesshomaru interiormente se sentía muy satisfecho. Sin embargo, el aura de Kagome se sentía fluctuar, tal vez a ella si le afectaron los dardos ponzoñosos del hanyou. Pensó por unos momentos qué responder acerca de las afirmaciones de Inuyasha, pero mejor lo dejaría pasar. No era un tema que deseaba discutir con él. A su debido momento lo pensaría.

Kagome imaginaba la incomodidad del Lord del Oeste frente a la obligación de responder. Ella por el momento necesitaba alejarse del mestizo.

-"Qué tal si preparo la cena?"

-"Hn"

Ella se levantó y Sesshomaru le ayudó tomando su mano y lentamente la soltó mientras ella sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ambos machos la seguían con los dorados ojos encendidos. Esa mujer era verdaderamente muy atractiva y tentadora.

-"Y como es la vida de casado?"

-"Tú dime, llevas más tiempo que yo"

-"Pues, hay días y días…"

Los ojos dorados encendidos se miraban detrás de las copas

-"Deseas asearte antes de cenar? Arriba al final de pasillo está el baño"

-"Sí, gracias"

Dejando la copa Inuyasha se dirigió a las escaleras y subió, Sesshomaru fue rápidamente a la cocina. Kagome rebanaba las verduras cocidas y Sesshomaru se dirigió a la carne.

-"El hanyou está tratando de intimidarnos, Miko. No debes mostrarle debilidad, ni dudas. Este es solo Inuyasha, el concejo es mucho peor"

-"Lo se, solo que detesto cuando comienza con sus estupideces"

-"Está averiguando de nuestra vida de pareja buscando algo que le demuestre que no es real, necesito saber algo muy íntimo tuyo, que él conozca, para comentárselo y así lograr que deje sus dudas y sus averiguaciones"

Era una porquería de situación, pensaba Kagome. Al fin el tiempo de desnudarse ante el Lord había llegado.

-"Maldito Inuyasha y la madre que lo parió."

El Señor del Oeste se apoyó en la mesada divertido, nunca pensó escuchar a la joven maldecir de esa manera. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

-"Vaya la boca de la Señora del Oeste"

-"Cállate!"

La risa del Lord se fue apagando. Y se la quedó mirando, la mujer tímidamente asintió y susurró casi inaudiblemente

-"Tengo un pequeño lunar en forma de fresa en el interior del muslo derecho"

-"Cuánto en el interior"

-"Muy en el interior"

Los ojos del Inu se mantenían en los de ella. La expresión seria del macho y el sonrojo de la mujer hacía el ambiente bastante pesado.

-"Está casi en la línea del vello, eso, si tuviera, está muy oculto a la vista de los demás."

Ah maravillosa mujer, hermosa, intrigante, misteriosa, muy pulcra… Un momento, Inuyasha había visto ese lunar? La mujer permanecía pura sin embargo. Algo similar a los celos comenzaron a provocarle escozor en las mejillas.

-"Sesshomaru tienes calor? Te ofendí? Lo- lo siento…"

-"No. Solo fue el sol en la laguna"

-"Oh! Sí yo siento ardor en mis hombros"

El Lord dejó la bandeja de carne a un lado, estaba lista y se dirigió a la nevera. Tomo un frasco de calamina y se acercó a la mujer

-"Dónde te arde?"

-"Aquí, y aquí"

-"Bájate los tirantes"

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, Sesshomaru miró los hombros enrojecidos de Kagome, pasando una garra por la piel comprobó las pequeñísimas ampollas. Enseguida aplicó la loción sobre los hombros da la mujer masajeando suavemente. Ella siseó apenas confundida, era por el frío de la crema o por el tacto del hermoso macho que estaba detrás de ella

-"Te duele…"

-"Ya no"

Sesshomaru estaba muy cerca de la mujer, de pie a su espalda y con su rostro mirando hacia abajo, respirando casi en su cuello. Kagome se relajaba en sus toques. El macho sentía el temblor de la mujer

-"Relájate, Kagome…"

En la puerta, apoyado en el vano, Inuyasha los observaba entre rabia y asco

-"Ejem!"

Ambos esposos lo miraron, pero no se inmutaron

-"Ah! Inuyasha, podrías llevar la bandeja de carne a la mesa en lo que Sesshomaru termina de ponerme loción en la quemadura?"

-"Loción?"

-"Sí hoy tomamos sol y nos hemos tostado demasiado parece"

El mestizo ingresó a la cocina, y miró de reojo a su medio hermano que estaba concentrado en pasarle loción a Kagome en los hombros

-"Oi Hijo de puta, podrías no poner esa cara de calentón"

-"Hn"

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con mala cara y este enseguida llevó la bandeja al living. Detrás de él, la pareja se encaminó a sus lugares y se sentaron en el piso sobre almohadones para cenar.

Mientras comenzaron a comer, Inuyasha comenzó el bombardeo otra vez

-"Y la laguna esa, está cerca de aquí?"

-"No"

-"Mmm. Y…fueron a nadar?"

-"Síp"

-"Hn"

-"Estuvieron demasiado al sol por eso estás toda roja, Kagome. Siempre te dije que no debías exponerte tanto recuerdas"

Si había algo en este mundo que ella no quería recordar era nada que tuviera que ver con sus viajes junto a Inuyasha, ni lo estúpida que se sentía por haberle seguido ciegamente enamorada.

Kagome no pudo resistir la maldad y sin pensarlo las palabras se salieron de su boca

-"A Sesshomaru le gusta nadar desnudo, pero a mi…Yo prefiero un bikini"

Inuyasha escupió su bebida semi ahogado, Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, miró a la mujer con intriga y sonrojado, pero no dijo nada

-"El sol debe haber estado fuerte"

-"Mucho, yo me quemé bastante, mira"

-"Veo…"

La mujer incómoda se puso de pie

-"Voy por más agua"

Al salir, los machos se quedaron solos

-"Nadas desnudo?"

-"Hn"

-"Kagome con un bikini? "

-"Hn"

-"Se conserva bastante bien, por lo que recuerdo, el tiempo no parece haberla afectado en nada"

No caería, resistiría el impulso asesino, no caería en su trampa vil

-"Es perfecta"

-"Si, qué te gusta más de ella?"

Sí, lo que había estado esperando, el pie justo para devastarlo así dejaba de dudar

-"Todo, pero me gusta mucho la pequeña fresita que tiene en el interior de su muslo"

Los palillos cayeron de la mano del mestizo. Boquiabierto se quedó mirando a su medio hermano.

-"La- la fresita?"

-"Hn. Es deliciosa"


	13. Chapter 13

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

PARA USTEDES LO MEJOR DE MI. SÍ, LA MALDAD ESTÁ A LA ORDEN DEL DÍA.

PERO A VECES POR HACER UNA BROMA…

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ. UN ABRAZO.

CAPITULO 13

Día dos…Al fin solos, otra vez.

Pasaron las horas, la cena transcurrió con un Inuyasha bastante incómodo. Los Señores de la Luna estaban muy entretenidos comentando acerca de los entrenamientos, la tormenta, los paseos por la playa, obviamente todo muy "condimentado" para que Inuyasha se fuera convencido, la manada supiera que su matrimonio funcionaba, lo cual calmaría las ansiedades de Shippo, Noriko y Souta sobre todo y Sango que según contaba Inuyasha, estaban preocupados por la suerte de la Miko. La cena terminó, Inuyasha hizo el intento de juntar la vajilla

-"Kagome y yo lo haremos más tarde"

-"Qué?"

La cara del hanyou estaba de mil colores

-"Lavar y guardar la vajilla, Inuyasha"

-"Ah! Sí, si claro. Está bien los dejaré sobre la mesada de la cocina"

Kagome se levantó el cabello en una cola de caballo y caminó hacia la explanada. Los dos helicópteros se veían extraños con el reflejo de la luna

-"Taisho I…Taisho II. Son tan extraños…"

Los machos salieron de la cabaña. Ambos hicieron una reverencia. Kagome repitió el saludo de su esposo

-"Envíales mi amor a todos, diles que estoy bien y que pronto los veremos"

-"No te relajes cerca de Náraku, Inuyasha, no le des ventajas"

-"Si, está bien. Adiós"

Luego de una despedida tan fría como su recibimiento, el helicóptero Taisho II partió con rumbo a Japón una vez más. Inuyasha miraba por la ventana, a un Sesshomaru desconocido para él, rodeando la cintura de la joven, como protegiendo un tesoro, miraba fijamente sus ojos, él lo sabía, Reclamaba a la mujer indirectamente. Desde abajo lo veían partir, desde arriba, los veía sin poder hacer nada, estaba dejando a la mujer en manos de su medio hermano. Detestaba la idea, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

La pareja vio la partida y ni bien perdieron de vista al aparato Kagome suspiró y se encaminó a la cabaña. Sesshomaru la miró y notó su cansancio. La siguió hasta la cocina. La mujer destilaba tristeza a su paso. Necesitaba saber cuál era el motor que movía tales sentimientos.

Kagome lavaba los platos y las copas. Suavemente Sesshomaru se le acercó. Apagó el agua. Cuando ella se giró a verlo. Él tomó sus manos, las secó, y la condujo suavemente llevándola hacia fuera. La noche estaba muy agradable, tibia, llena de estrellas, el mar golpeaba la playa produciendo una música muy relajante y justamente ahí se dirigía el Daiyoukai conduciendo a su esposa.

-"Sesshomaru qué haces?"

-"Tomando uno de esos paseos que le contamos al mestizo que nos gustaba tomar"

-"Mira Sesshomaru ye te agradezco todo, todo lo que haces y haz hecho por mi. Tú sabes que yo no me caracterizo por mentir o decir lo que no siente mi corazón, pero para mi, solo pasaron diez días a lo sumo, desde la última vez que me encontré contigo en el bosque cerca de tus tierras y me insultaste llamándome la zorra de tu hermano. Todo esto es más que extraño para mi, yo recuerdo el desprecio que siempre sentiste por mi raza, todos los problemas que nos causaste y el temor a volver a encontrarme contigo cuando huí…Es muy difícil creer que…"

-"Se que eres una humana, inteligente también. Me conoces, yo no trataría de lastimarte ahora, Miko"

-"No tengo miedo de ti."

-"Entonces…"

-"Te preocupas por mi, o lo intentas, te esfuerzas en tomar mis manos, tu contacto, verme casi sin ropas, me molesta que finjas que no te ofende mi origen, tener que estar unido a un ser humano, el resto de MI vida, tal vez no será tan larga como tu vida, pero son muchos años. Me incomoda ser una molestia, verte obligado a soportar estar cerca de mí. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sentirás al llevarme a algún evento, presentarme a los youkai, como tu esposa, enfrentar a Kagura, Tú sabes la lengua viperina que ella posee y no quiero pensar su reacción, al verme…No quisiera que soportaras todo eso por mi culpa…Y realmente no quiero soportar más los desplantes de la gente estoy cansada, Sesshomaru, necesito paz."

Qué demonios pensaba allá en Edo, tratando de asesinar a la única humana tan pura como su Rin. Claro que era merecedora de su respeto, cómo hacer para que ella finalmente entienda que él ha cambiado, y que estos últimos días con ella no han sido desagradables, ni molestos, ni incómodos, como él pensó que serían.

-"Miko, este Sesshomaru conoce sus acciones pasadas, y las recuerda…Mas desde aquellos tiempos, muchos siglos han transcurrido. Si te fijas bien, casi la mitad de mi manada está compuesta por seres humanos. Este Sesshomaru ha descubierto la nobleza en el corazón humano, la raza ningen, no es como yo lo pensaba. A su favor debo reconocer la fidelidad, la tenacidad, el afán, la valentía con la que se han desempeñado en sus cargos dentro de la casa de la luna. He tenido siglos de escuchar acerca de ti. Los relatos, las anécdotas, me han hablado de una mujer admirable, de una sacerdotisa honorable, luchadora y muy poderosa. Mi familia, mi manada te deben sus vidas, Inuyasha es un idiota, pero es de mi sangre y te debe, yo te debo su vida también. Ante su traición pudiste purificarlo, y no lo hiciste, después cuando regresaste, pudiste matarlo…Pero tu amor a la vida fue más fuerte que todo el dolor que pudieras sentir."

Kagome no podía creer lo que Sesshomaru le decía. Todo eso sabía? Todo eso pensaba de ella?

-"Orgullo es lo que verás en mi rostro y en mi alma, al llevar a una mujer como tu y presentarla como la Señora del Oeste, y Kagura verá de cuerpo presente a la única merecedora de llevar ese título. No hablo de otra cosa que la verdad, el honor, la lealtad, la pureza, son cualidades que ella jamás conoció y que la casa de la luna se regocija en recibir integrando a mi esposa a la manada del Oeste. Con respecto al rechazo a tu raza, el asco o la ofensa por verte…cerca, vestida, desnuda…Kagome eres una mujer hermosa. Yo soy un macho youkai, un hombre si quieres ponerlo de esa forma, y no es de ninguna manera desagradable ver un cuerpo de hembra, o mujer hermoso y atractivo. Tú lo eres, y fuerte, poderosa, honorable además…"

-"Sesshomaru"

-"Miko…Kagome…"

Ella se veía muy necesitada de afecto y él se sentía muy necesitado de ofrecerlo.

Pero de nuevo el silencio de la mujer, detenían al Lord de avanzar. Temía que el corazón de Kagome estuviera confundido aún. Él mismo se sentía confundido aún. Estaba preparado y abierto para relacionarse con ella? Una humana, muy especial, para la que había que tener agallas para mantener al lado. Se sabía fuerte, poderoso y masculino, pero ella era un reto verdaderamente nuevo para él. Excitante, misterioso, atrayente, pero un reto al fin. Ganar la confianza de ella, ya lo había logrado. Ella misma se lo había dicho, pero el contacto con otro macho que no fuese el infeliz del mestizo…No estaba seguro, además no conocía mucho la mecánica del cuerpo humano, ese era otro ítem para aprender.

-"Gracias, Sesshomaru. Me honra tu sinceridad."

-"Y a mi tu confianza, Kagome"

Ella temiendo quedar como una tonta, esperando por su toque, se sentó en la arena, se quitó las sandalias y luego de unos instantes, se paró y caminó hasta el agua. Él se mantuvo mirándola, parecía una niña jugando, correteando por el lugar.

Sesshomaru quería preguntarle más cosas a Kagome, pero ella jugueteando se veía mágica. No quería perderse un minuto de las locuras de la mujer. El reflejo de la luna en su cabello y su piel la hacía ver etérea, pura y enseguida recordó, pura…Su esposa…

Agotada corrió hacia él que se había sentado. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la arena.

Jadeaba y reía

-"El agua está tibia, es deliciosa"

-"Deseas tomar un baño?"

-"Me agradaría, pero bajo mi vestido… solo traigo mi ropa interior"

Los ojos de él se veían brillantes. Su rostro no se inmutó.

-"Pero ve tú Sesshomaru"

-"Yo tengo un boxer, no quisiera importunarte"

-"No me molesta"

-"A mi tampoco tu ropa interior…"

Bien, la luna, el champagne, Inuyasha, quien sabe. De pie, Sesshomaru se quitó el pantalón y Kagome se giró para que le baje la cremallera del solero. Momento erótico entre dos archienemigos de antaño.

Kagome dejó caer el vestido y se volteó para quedar de frente al gran macho youkai que le extendía la mano para ir al agua

-"Gracias"

Caminaron al agua y se adentraron hasta la cintura, Kagome estaba muy colorada, sabía que el Inu podía ver su cuerpo perfectamente a pesar de la poca luz. Su ropa interior se parecía al bikini que usó al mediodía, pero era de seda blanca, estaba seguramente transparente ante la mirada del macho. Decidió que no le importaría. Ya era una mujer, una mujer hermosa, sola y soñar para ella estaría permitido? Inuyasha no le habrá hecho demasiado daño? Acaso será demasiado tarde…

Kagome olvidó sus miedos, estaba feliz, y pensaba disfrutar del momento, repentinamente salpicó al Daiyoukai que sorprendido afinó los ojos y devolvió el gesto

Ella gritó, y enseguida empezaron a salpicarse con las dos manos y se reían

-"Pagarás Miko"

-"Mójate youkai!"

La batalla se encarnizaba, luego de huir más lejos Kagome se reía, Sesshomaru disfrutaba, ambos esperaban el ataque del oponente cuando la mujer de pronto gritó.

El Lord rápidamente llegó donde la sacerdotisa

-"Qué sucede"

-"No lo sé algo me…tocó la pierna"

-"Puede ser una medusa, o algas arrancadas durante la tormenta, tal vez un pez, Miko"

Sesshomaru se giraba para retirarse. Kagome gritó una vez más.

-"Un pez?"

Enseguida el metió las manos al agua para tomar lo que fuera que la rozaba, no tocó nada. Y de nuevo el grito y la joven, Kagome saltó hacia el Lord, se abrazó a él y lo rodeó con las piernas por la cadera. Él la sostuvo con los brazos

-"Vaya valentía de la sacerdotisa de Shikkon"

-"No me importa, no me importa, no me importa, ascoo, asco me tocó la piernaaaaa"

Sesshomaru hurgó un poco cerca de sus rodillas, ya que él sintió el roce de algo también. Lo alcanzó a agarrar. Algas. El mar siempre, traía algas y algunos corales arrancados después de las tormentas.

Aún Kagome tenía la cara escondida en su hombro y se abrazaba a él con fuerza, él caminaba hacia la playa. Se sentía muy cómodo con ella en su regazo. Era una sensación extraña. Sostener a la joven indefensa lo hacía sentir muy masculino y muy poderoso. Al llegar a la playa ella no lo soltaba.

-"Ya estamos fuera del agua, Miko"

-"Eh?"

Tímidamente ella lo miró, simplemente eso, lo miró el aroma frutal de la mujer pegó fuerte en los sentidos del Youkai y de su bestia que miraba interesadamente desde sus ojos.

-"Gracias, Yo…lo siento"

Trató de bajarse pero él no aflojó su agarre. Ella no comprendió, pero no luchó.

-"Cuánto de ti conoce Inuyasha"

Tarde o temprano debían hablar de eso, mejor ahora…

-"Sólo mi cuerpo, a mi alma, mi corazón…nunca pudo llegar a ellos"

-"No me gusta"

-"Por qué?"

-"No lo sé, pero así es"

La bajó, ella se mantuvo de pie bajo su feroz escrutinio. La seda transparente, nada a la imaginación.

-"No te verá nunca más."

-"Nunca más, Sesshomaru"

Las manos con garras recorrieron el borde de los hombros y las manos.

Ella agachaba la mirada, se sentía avergonzada.

El cuerpo de la mujer, le llenaba la vista, solo pensaba en una palabra: Perfecta.

-"Mírame Miko"

Kagome lo vio directamente a los ojos

-"No sé porqué, yo no entiendo de sentimientos, ni de emociones humanas, no conozco el cuerpo de una ningen, no sé qué demonios me sucede, pero no me agrada que el mestizo te conozca, no me gusta que él te haya tocado, no me agrada pensar en ustedes cercanos. Tal vez tenga que ver con mis instintos Inu de posesividad ya que eres mi esposa y la idea se ha arraigado en mi mente. Pero el mestizo no se acercará más a ti a solas, sin alguien no tiene permiso. No creo poder controlarme la próxima vez"

Ella no sabía si estaba halagada o asustada. Ella no había pedido casarse con él. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la dueña de su propia vida y esto estaba poniéndose difícil.

-"Yo no comprendo. Siempre fui la dueña de mi propia vida, no me agrada que me limiten acerca de mí. Dijiste que confiabas en mí? Dónde está esa confianza? Inuyasha me quebró al medio, me robó mis ilusiones y la fe en mi misma y ahora tú me limitas a obedecerte? Yo no pedí casarme. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, no pedí riquezas, ni dinero yo huí porque quería encontrar un poco de paz, aparecí aquí y me encontré con un esposo y un grupo de gente a la que solía conocer, que ahora son extraños para mi"

Las palabras de la mujer calaban hondo en el Inu. Ella tenía razón pero su sangre hervía

-"Trata de comprenderme Miko, esperaba tener una compañera de vida simplemente, tolerable, pero de pronto me… atraes y…"

-"Te atraigo?...yo?"

Sesshomaru tomó su barbilla con su garra y levemente rozó sus labios con el pulgar

-"Necesito saber todo de ti, pero ya no por el concejo únicamente… Si no por mí. Sería muy ridículo intentar que este matrimonio funcione de verdad?"

-"¿Qué dices?!"

-"Eso, o acaso no te sentiste cómoda junto a mi, desde que estás aquí en la isla, frente a Inuyasha"

-"Sí, muy cómoda…pero hace solo dos días que estamos juntos, cerca, me refiero. Cómo puedes saber… cómo puedes sentir? Lo que quiero decir es que…"

El Inu la soltó y apenas se alejó de ella. Rápidamente sus ojos brillantes se opacaron y su rostro inexpresivo salió a relucir una vez más

-"Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana iremos al otro lado de la isla, a evaluar los daños que provocó la tormenta…"

Sin decir más el Lord se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Kagome sin palabras lo veía alejarse. Se quedaría unos momentos más a solas. Necesitaba pensar en los acontecimientos del día más loco que había tenido en los últimos veinte años?

Veía a un hermoso macho alejarse, Sesshomaru Taisho, un enigma seductor y peligroso que tenía miedo de desentrañar…


	14. Chapter 14

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

PARA USTEDES LO MEJOR DE MÍ.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ. UN ABRAZO.

LA INSEGURIDAD CLARAMENTE CONDUCE A LA SOLEDAD…

CAPITULO 14

Días tres, cuatro, cinco… Estoy tan sola…

Los días y noches subsiguientes fueron monótonos y muy solitarios para Kagome, Sesshomaru estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, pero con esa mujer cerca era muy difícil sentirse a gusto estando alejados, ella por allá, en la playa, en la cascada, en su habitación y él deseando su cercanía.

Malditos seres humanos, siempre tenían que meter las garras en la vida de los Taisho y robarles la cordura y la paz…

La bestia estaba muy inquieta. La cercanía de la Miko lo llenaba de energía, pero verla abatida lo lastimaba en profundidad.

"Ella está sufriendo"

"Hn."

"Deberíamos intentar confortarla"

"Lo intenté"

"Lo se, pero está acostumbrada al trato indigno del hanyou"

"Ella tiene miedo, bestia"

"Tú también"

"…"

"Las palabras del mestizo calaron profundo en tu alma, de otra manera, no hubieses permitido que la Miko se alejara."

El silencio de Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme, la bestia tenía razón. Las palabras que Inuyasha había ido soltando durante su estadía en forma de preguntas y algunas afirmaciones, lo habían sacado de foco.

Todo, acerca de todo y lo peor había sido el comentario acerca de los hijos…Hanyou, serían mestizos. Él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía al respecto. Sólo sabía que si había llegado al punto de desear a una mujer humana, por qué no iba a llegar el día en que le agradara la idea de tener hijos mestizos. Estaba más que asustado al respecto. Jamás había considerado la posibilidad y ahora estaba molestándolo demasiado

Qué clase de ser sentía que era, menospreciando una raza, una condición de otro ser, condición no solicitada, ellos, los mestizos, no pedían nacer. Eran la simple y lógica culminación del amor entre un ser humano y un youkai de sangre pura, o un hanyou.

Amor…otra vez esa palabra. Qué era el amor? Ahora que las cosas estaban escabrosas entre la Miko y él, necesitaba continuar conversando con ella. Si nada quería de él, al menos le daría la seguridad financiera para respaldarla por el resto de su vida. Para ello, de nuevo debían convencer al séquito de Náraku, ya que en eso se habían convertido los integrantes del llamado concejo de asuntos humanos y youkai, sin advertirlo. Él se había dado cuenta, y con él, el oeste, el Norte, con Kouga, y algunos aliados. Náraku era quien manejaba intelectualmente al concejo. La confrontación, será sangrienta, por el bien de Kagome y su familia y la integridad del Oeste, la joven y él, deben indefectiblemente aprenderse, el uno al otro o fracasarán.

Pero como van las cosas, luego de abrirse de la forma que lo hizo, Sesshomaru no tenía deseos de enfrentar a la mujer de nuevo, temía llegar a perder el control. La dejaría calmarse sola, y así fue, durante esos tres días, Kagome había estado sola, mientras caminaban hacia el otro lado de la isla, durante sus entrenamientos, en las comidas…El silencio era la bandera izada, solo el sonido del viento entre los árboles y las olas que rompían en la playa.

Kagome por su parte estaba muy arrepentida de hablarle a Sesshomaru con la frialdad que lo había hecho. Simplemente se avergonzaba de la cobardía que sentía. En el transcurso de los días silenciosos y solitarios, ella estudió el comportamiento del Lord Occidental y lo que descubrió le sacudió el alma por completo. Ella era capaz de olvidar el daño causado, el maltrato y los insultos. La mirada cristalina y franca del hermano de Inuyasha le calentaba el corazón más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Inuyasha…Tanto lo había amado, tanto había deseado convertirse en su pareja, y ahora lo despreciaba tanto. Duro fue para ella, descubrir que todos los años compartidos con Inuyasha y las cosas con las que soñaba eran borradas de su memoria fácilmente por las pocas y únicas vivencias compartidas con el Señor del Oeste.

Años de soledad habían sido sencillos de llevar comparados con estos últimos tres días de silencio y alejamiento. Sentía dolor, tristeza, frío, mucho peor o casi compatible con escuchar a Inuyasha llamarla Kikyo.

Sesshomaru la había acostumbrado a la seguridad de su presencia, al poder sobre los demás, a la idea de ser la esposa del Daiyoukai más poderoso del mundo.

Era malo, ese sentimiento era malo, qué quería decir?

Que le…gustaba? Que lo…deseaba ¿ Que lo…amaba?

No! No podía ser! El temor le fue corriendo por las venas. Sabía por sus estudios con Kaede que las relaciones Youkai eran muy distintas a las humanas, ¿Podría ser que en cinco, siete días se hubiera enamorado de Sesshomaru? No, claro que no. Ella sentía que la atraía, pero amor? Ese macho sólo había tenido palabras de aliento, cuidados y protección, seguridad y respeto para con ella, Sesshomaru no era así, no es así. A no ser que… él también esté experimentando el aguijón de la atracción. ¿Todo lo que le dijo aquella noche era verdad?

El rostro de Kagome se hundió en sus rodillas. Estaba sentada en la playa Igual que la otra noche, igual que cada noche desde aquella.

-"Oh Kami! Qué voy a hacer?"

Entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello y cubría su cabeza para hundirla más.

-"Maldito Inuyasha, maldita la perla de Shikkon, maldito Náraku"

La voz profunda la sacudió desde sus pies

-"Para vencerlo debemos continuar aprendiendo Miko"

Ella lo miró, su rostro hinchado y mojado de lágrimas, los ojos dorados brillantes le calentaban el alma. Ella asintió. Sesshomaru se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Kagome se paró y lo siguió un poco alejada, en silencio. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos sudaban. En doce años de soledad jamás había sentido la necesidad de cariño que no fuere el de Shippo, Kaede o su familia. Los hombres habían sido desterrados de su vida. Su corazón traidor, delataba sus sensaciones al estar cerca de ese macho youkai, letal, poderoso e infernalmente masculino.

Ella se había encargado de que se aleje, de que no la considere para pareja, ella no había querido que la manejen, que le digan lo que hacer, sin embargo, extrañaba su voz, el cuasi control de las situaciones, él no deseaba controlarla, sino, cuidarla, darle seguridad, evitarle sufrir más, al alejar a Inuyasha de ella, la estaba protegiendo.

Sentados frente a frente uno en cada sillón abstraídos en sus pensamientos. Solos en una isla remota.

Muy sonrojada, la mujer comenzó a hablar

-"Quisiera disculparme, Sesshomaru, por la manera tan descortés con la que…"

-"No ha sido de consecuencia"

-"Lo siento…Gomennasai, Lord Sesshomaru"

El macho la observó por unos momentos y asintió. Luego comenzaron a conversar acerca de los diversos gustos y actividades cotidianas. Kagome tomaba algunas notas, Sesshomaru solamente la miraba fijo y de cuando en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

-"Me gusta el helado de limón, y el chocolate, demasiado…No me gusta comer cebollas, pero me agrada el sabor que les da a las comidas"

-"Si tengo que comer carne cocida, lo hago, pero la carne me gusta cruda, a temperatura ambiente, casi tibia…Al pescado, prefiero comerlo cocido. Me agradan los alimentos naturales, y no acostumbro comer encurtidos. Me son desagradables"

-"Dulces, te agradan?"

-"Depende"

-"De qué?"

-"El momento del día"

-"No comprendo"

-"Tal vez en algún desayuno, o para después de alguna cena. No acostumbro comerlos en general, pero no me desagradan del todo. Tal vez Chocolate"

-"Mmmmm-"

Más o menos dos horas transcurrieron y casi todos los asuntos estaban aclarados, excepto los íntimos. La mujer respiraba con dificultad y su corazón se agitaba, en conocimiento de lo que vendría. Debía ser sincera y decir la verdad. Sesshomaru era un macho de palabra y él había dicho que solamente la verdad sería dicha entre ellos. Entre el mestizo y ella habían sucedido algunas cosas un tanto demasiado íntimas, pero…Él había estado comprometido y cortejando a Kagura por varios años, el tiempo para los youkai es muy diferente.

Kagome se había levantado para ira hasta la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Aprovechó para mojarse la cara con agua fresca, se sentía muy acalorada y un tanto ansiosa. El aura opresora del macho se sentía densa y cerca de ella. Justo detrás.

Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en el vano de la puerta de la cocina, esperando…

-"Miko"

-"Enseguida voy"

-"Hn"

Sesshomaru regreso a sentarse, estaba ansioso por averiguar cosas acerca de Kagome. Si bien sus sentidos le hablaban de una mujer pura, ella había hablado de una cercanía extraña con el mestizo y de la luna roja…Pero la pureza podría deberse a su condición de Miko…No entendía del todo, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo todo hoy. Ya la venida de Inuyasha significaba que podía regresar, y acompañado, o podrían ser interrumpidos por alguna cuestión, en cualquier momento y eso, era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Era hoy o nunca.

La joven nerviosa regresó a su lugar y sirvió dos tazas de té

Visiblemente afectada por la vergüenza, le acercó una al Daiyoukai

-"Y bien?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Queda solo un tema a conocer"

-"Yo no sirvo para estas cosas, Sesshomaru, Pero si preguntas tal vez sea más sencillo para mi responder"

El Inu tragaba un sorbo del te caliente

-"Háblame del hanyou"

-"Yo…Inuyasha me pidió cortejarme y así lo hizo durante casi dos años"

-"Has estado con él en su manada durante casi seis"

-"Sí, pero hubo algunos altibajos hasta que se decidió a pedírmelo"

-"Dudas querrás decir"

-"Tal vez…"

-"Por qué rompieron el cortejo. Es decir, sé que te llamó por el nombre de la otra Miko, pero cuándo fue eso, por qué te afectó tanto como para desaparecer durante tanto tiempo"

-"Inuyasha estaba por marcarme…Él simplemente… Te quiero tanto KIkyo…"

El Inu soltó la taza y se quedó pasmado mirando a la mujer. Ella hundía su rostro en sus manos. Sesshomaru gruñía y miraba a la sacerdotisa frente a él.

-"Es un miserable…"

-"No…pude continuar. Huí porque necesitaba estar sola, sanar mis heridas, alejarme de aquello que me hería. La vida no tuvo más sentido para mí. Fuimos sólo Shippo y yo, hasta que él fue con su pueblo, a tomar su lugar, como hijo del jefe…Desarrollarse con los de su raza. Viví sola mucho tiempo y luego de unos años fui al pozo y salté, y los encontré a ustedes esperando por mi"

Esta mujer frente a él era una sobreviviente. De todo aquello para ella hacía tan poco tiempo, solo unos años, para Inuyasha y los demás, habían pasado siglos. Ella tenía el corazón en carne viva. Era de esperar que tuviera tanto miedo de permitirle a cualquier macho acercarse.

-"El Lobo?"

-"Un amigo…Buen amigo, pero nada más"

-"Hn"

-"De Kagura me has contado…No se qué más…"

-"Intimidad"

-"No he tenido mucho de eso…"

-"Pero Inuyasha iba a marcarte, te ha cortejado por dos años, su instinto le debe haber pedido de ti"

Muy incómoda, Kagome bajó la mirada

-"Algo así…"

-"Y bien?"

-"…"

-"Te agradaba su toque…Su cercanía"

-"Realmente no lo recuerdo, o se entremezcla con la tristeza y la humillación de estar desnuda, con tu hombre a tus espaldas y que te llame por el nombre de otra mujer…Simplemente no creo que me agrade nada que me recuerde a eso, lo siento…"

Sesshomaru muy tranquilamente bebió su té, y al dejar la taza se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento.

-"Eres pura…No has tenido sexo con un macho o un hombre, solo ese casi apareamiento con el mestizo, es así?"

-"Sí. Sólo han sido besos y caricias… Y falsas promesas…"

-"Lo siento, Miko. Inuyasha tiene ese defecto. Suele ser muy voluble e inseguro."

Ambos en silencio

-"Y… Qué es lo que más te complace, que te agrada, dónde te gusta que te acaricien, Miko"

Ella casi se ahoga con la bebida, entre el calor del té y el calor de la pregunta se estaba incendiando

-"Yo? Lo-lo siento Sesshomaru, etoooo…Es sólo que recordar el toque de Inuyasha se mezcla tanto con amargura que casi no puedo recordar si algo de aquello me agradó"

-"Hn"

Sesshomaru miraba la ventana

-"Kagura es youkai sangre pura. Entre youkai es diferente, las hembras tienen la obligación y sienten la necesidad de complacer a sus machos."

La mujer asentía y continuaba escondida detrás de la taza

-"Por lo que los encuentros íntimos con ella siempre fueron satisfactorios."

-"Y…Tú prefieres…"

-"Sé como funciono en el momento, depende la hembra que me acompañe."

-"No comprendo del todo, pero es algo lógico, vives el momento con ellas"

-"Sólo es cuestión de poder, de dominio, de placer. Cuando la sangre youkai se calienta, debe ser apaciguada"

-"Y piensas que con un ser humano sería placentero?, satisfactorio me refiero"

-"Por algún motivo, Inu No Taisho, Toga sama, eligió una hembra humana, una princesa, Izayoi como pareja, a pesar de estar unido a mi madre, una princesa youkai poderosa y de la más pura casta. Pienso que de no ser así, satisfactorio y placentero, se hubiera quedado con mi madre"

-"Oh…Lo siento, yo…"

-"No lo sientas, hace siglos de aquello."

La pregunta continuaba en el aire. La mujer temía no ser suficiente. El Inu se incomodaba en pensar, no ser apto para estar con una mujer como ella. El concejo no se tragaría este anzuelo si no lo recubrían con una buena carnada.

Estaban una vez más en graves problemas.

-"No puedo imaginar un youkai poderoso como tu, o tu padre, con un cuerpo humano frágil e insignificante…Simplemente no lo sé. El concejo no se creerá lo nuestro"

-"Lo nuestro?"

-"Sí, esto de que somos pareja y eso"

-"Funcionó para mi padre a tal punto que dio su vida por Izayoi e Inuyasha. Yo siempre confié en mi padre, aunque no me agradaran sus elecciones o no las compartiera…Jamás me interpuse entre él y los que amaba"

Amor, la palabrita maldita una vez más. Sesshomaru sabía que después de esta conversación con Kagome no habría vuelta atrás. Los temas de los que estaban hablando tenían más que ver con él mismo que con Toga o Inuyasha. Al final significaba que él creía en el amor, pero jamás lo había experimentado y esa, era una realidad que ella estaba a punto de descubrir.

-"Y a ti…Qué te agrada, Sesshomaru?"

Muy afectada por la pena y la vergüenza, el color de sus mejillas le agradaba al Señor del Oeste

-"El color de tus mejillas, Miko"

-"Oh, lo siento es que me siento un poco, avergonzada"

-"No lo estés. Es más que probable que nos hallemos en situaciones embarazosas, en más de una oportunidad siendo que viviremos juntos durante muchos años, ¿no lo crees?"

Kagome sonreía y asentía

-"Si, es verdad. Por mi parte soy bastante torpe"

-"Hn…Kagura es malvada y seguramente intentará presionarte hasta hacerte perder los estribos, a no ser que tu tengas una buena respuesta a sus ataques, ella se saldrá con la suya"

La mujer se mantenía calmada pero muy colorada, luego de un suspiro continuó

-"Y bien?"

Sesshomaru sonrió apenas, se acomodó en el sillón cruzando una pierna

-"Mis marcas."

-"Tus…"

-"Los toques, producen una sensación de placer intenso…"

-"Oh! Pues…Mi cuello…se siente bien si besan mi cuello…creo…"

-"Crees?"

-"Ya te dije, casi no lo recuerdo…"

No llevaría a nada. La conversación no llevaría a nada

-"Dijiste algo sobre dominar, y poder. Usas tu youki para, para el sexo?"

-"Depende de la hembra"

-"Los humanos no tenemos youki"

-"Pero tú posees Reiki, tu aura seguramente intentaría sofocar a la mía, yo debería utilizar mi youki para calmarla y así poder, acercarme y tocarte…"

Las palabras se estaban volviendo muy cálidas

-"Tocarme…"

-"A besar tu cuello?"

-"Ja ja supongo…y yo acariciar tus marcas"

-"Interesante"

Las miradas clavadas, las mentes trabajando al máximo, sin intención, imaginando qué harían después de aquellos supuestos movimientos.

Casi sin querer las palabras brotaban buscando la aprobación del otro

-"Y los hombros, son sensibles tus hombros, Miko"

-"Yo…No lo sé. Tus oídos, sienten así tus oídos"

La bestia jadeaba en su mente

"Cómo sabe? Cómo lo sabe?"

Sesshomaru se movió de su sillón para quedar casi de rodillas frente a la mujer sentada

Se miraban cara a cara

-"Creo que sabes, Kagome, que la única manera de saber, es…Investigar, probar"

-"Pro-probar? Probar, te refieres a tocar de verdad?"

-"Hn."

Los corazones se disparaban, el aroma de la mujer se salpicaba de picor, que lo enloquecía, no sabía por qué, pero esa humana podía movilizar partes de su cuerpo que jamás anunciaban su presencia ante la proximidad de una hembra.

Estaban muy afectados los dos.

Se gustaban, se buscaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo frente a ella hundido en los océanos azules de la mujer que sin querer levantó su mano.

Con la yema de los dedos acarició el rostro del hermoso macho, que sintió la energía sagrada de Kagome cosquillearle la piel.

-"Miko, qué haces…"

-"Probar"


	15. Chapter 15

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

PARA USTEDES LO MEJOR DE MÍ.

UN ABRAZO.

LA SIMPLE MECÁNICA DE LA PRUEBA SOBRE LA SOSPECHA…

CAPITULO 15

Día cinco 0:00 hs.

Sus dedos apenas tocaban las marcas de las mejillas de Sesshomaru, las fosas nasales del Inu se ensanchaban en busca de más aire. Sus expiraciones eran fuertes, el deseo comenzaba a surgir.

-"Es eso agradable Sesshomaru?"

-"Hn"

Los toques un poco más consistentes, ahora los dedos sentían la suavidad de la piel del Lord

-"Y ahora…te gusta esto?"

Sesshomaru no respondió con palabras, pero su rostro se giró y se apoyó suavemente sobre la mano de la mujer.

Kagome suspiró emocionada, se sentía poderosa ante la pequeña reacción del macho, pequeña si, pero llena de significado.

Ella retiró la mano y él se acomodó cerca.

La mujer respiraba agitadamente a medida que Sesshomaru acercaba su rostro al de ella. Kagome no sabía qué hacer.

La única reacción de su parte fue mantenerse quieta en su lugar y permitirle a su esposo continuar con lo que fuera que estaba por hacer. Prepararse para enfrentar el concejo?...Al demonio con el concejo.

La mejilla del Lord rozó la de ella y continuó hacia un costado de su rostro. Los labios del Inu estaban suavemente debajo de su oreja, ella sentía su boca arrastrándose por la columna de su cuello depositando suaves toques, a modo de besos.

La voz sensual y profunda, a pesar de ser sólo un susurro, le provocaba vibraciones en todo su cuerpo

-"Es esto de tu agrado Kagome?..."

Ella imitó la respuesta del Lord exhibiendo su cuello aún más.

Apenas un gemido leve. Sesshomaru escuchó el erótico sonido e inmediatamente se alejó de la mujer para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Primeramente pensó que la había herido de alguna forma, pero al verla tan entregada al placer, etérea, hermosa, con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, recostada en el respaldo del sillón descubrió con mucho agrado que estaba disfrutando de sus acciones, levemente y con gran satisfacción sonrió.

Estaba confundido, pero fascinado. Las actitudes de la mujer eran muy tentadoras, ahora tomaba coraje y se posicionaba entre las piernas de Kagome. Ambos estaban vestidos pero el calor que manaba de sus partes íntimas en contacto a través de la tela de sus ropas, los arrastraba a un sinfín de sensaciones. Ambos nerviosos, ambos llenos de dudas, a pesar de ellas, el Lord se acercó de frente a Kagome, ella recibía los besos y lamidas en el cuello por parte del Inu extasiado. El aroma a excitación que lo rodeaba lo estaba enloqueciendo una vez más.

La joven se tomaba de los musculosos brazos de Sesshomaru, y a medida que los acariciaba sus manos se depositaban en los hombros.

Mientras Sesshomaru asaltaba la dulce carne le susurraba

-"Hueles delicioso, Miko…(inspirando sobre la piel del cuello) Y eres tan…sensual…"

Kagome jadeaba en busca del aire que le resultaba insuficiente, el calor de ese macho Inu la estaba consumiendo

-"Sesshomaru…Se siente tan…"

-"Tan...Qué…"

-"Caliente aquí"

-"Hn."

Ella ahora mirando su rostro, se atrevió a un poco más y comenzó a rozar su nariz, intercalando con sus labios sobre las sensibles marcas del Señor del Oeste.

Éste, lejos de rechazar su avance, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar.

Kagome le fue deslizando la camisa de los hombros y continuaba su recorrido por el torso con las yemas de los dedos. Las respiraciones se volvían más pesadas. Los esposos se hundían en la pasión irremediablemente.

Los rostros se encontraban mejilla con mejilla, labios con marcas, nariz con párpados, hasta que sin quererlo las bocas de ambos coincidieron en un toque leve pero cargado de pasión.

Abrieron los ojos.

Bañados en las gotas saladas de su excitación sudorosa, se devoraban en sus pensamientos

-"El cuello estuvo…interesante…acaso hay otras zonas en las que te gusta ser acariciada, Miko?"

-"No estoy…segura, lo siento…"

El macho sabía que ella necesitaba recuperar la confianza en sí misma, además de descubrir lo que le era placentero, Inuyasha había fallado miserablemente en esa tarea. Pero él era otra cosa. Deseaba demostrárselo. Las hembras con las que había compartido su lecho jamás le habían sacado la parte más erótica de sí mismo como lo había hecho esta mujer, esta humana, Miko además.

Quería tenerla, quería aprenderla de verdad, deseaba su carne redondeada y atractiva. Quería descubrir los secretos que guardaba en su intimidad y su alma. Pero la manera humana estaba llena de falencias, los compromisos y uniones se basaban en meros papeles que se volaban con el viento. Él era un Daiyoukai, necesitaba dar y recibir seguridad, realmente deseaba conocer a la mujer, deseaba que fuese verdaderamente su esposa ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Ni idea tenía; Pero tampoco le importaba. Su sangre le gritaba tomar a esa mujer.

No lo haría, al menos no imprudentemente, quería ser especial para ella. Sentía la necesidad de hacer las cosas al modo youkai. Limpiar a Inuyasha y su mugre de los recuerdos de su esposa. Honraría a esta mujer como la Señora que era, nadie la volvería a humillar jamás.

-"Kagome…Éste Sesshomaru quisiera cortejarte al modo youkai"

Ella muy shockeada se quedó viéndolo sin decir palabra

-"Sí, deseo cortejarte…Y ver hacia dónde nos lleva esto…"

Más colorada de lo que jamás pensó que se podría poner

-"Pero soy tu esposa…"

-"En un papel…Este Sesshomaru desea cumplir con todos los votos"

-"No es necesario, soy una mujer adulta, Sesshomaru. Soy conciente, de que nos queda poco tiempo para enfrentar al concejo…"

-"Soy un ser honorable, lo que estamos descubriendo ahora, no es pura diversión, Kagome"

Sesshomaru suspiraba mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás y se sentaba en seiza.

-"Mira Mujer, yo ya no tengo interés en el puto concejo, ni en el mugroso de Inuyasha, ni me importa un comino el maldito de Náraku. Me sucede que me atraes, me gustas, al principio eras una sombra, una molestia que debería arrastrar y cargar el resto de tu vida y gran parte de la mía. Me sentía obligado a ayudarte, pero resultó que eres…una mujer sorprendente."

Él se acercaba sin apartar los ojos y le tomaba las manos

-"Me gusta tu cuerpo humano, tu mal carácter, me atraen las semejanzas y diferencias que puedas tener con los youkai, quiero descubrirlas. Tu aroma me llama y mi masculinidad se desboca cuando te escucho gemir."

Nunca había sido más honesto en toda su vida como estos cortos y hermosos días compartidos con ella en esta isla.

Kagome se sentía muy mareada. El aroma de Sesshomaru era embriagador, su youki la acariciaba erizándole la piel. Buscaba un atisbo de mentira en la mirada dorada del Inu, pero no lo halló. Hablaba en serio, Sesshomaru hablaba muy en serio.

Cortejar…Al modo Inu youkai…

Ser cortejada por alguien como él?

Sentía atracción, deseo, y extrañamente seguridad, sabía que si él estaba cerca, nada malo le sucedería jamás…Y su sangre…La traicionaba gritándole a entregarse a ese hermoso y poderoso macho youkai. Su Reiki se deleitaba arremolinándose con su youki, Sesshomaru le gustaba, y mucho. Si de verdad era una adulta como había dicho, debería comportarse como tal y aceptar sus sentimientos y emociones y lidiar con ellos.

-"Se-Sería un honor, ser cortejada por ti, Lord Sesshomaru"

Entonces sucedió

La atrajo hacia sí, posó sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besar, chupar y lamer muy suavemente. Ella respondió, y cuando él lamió sus carnosos labios, el gemido traidor le hizo abrir la boca.

Sesshomaru instintivamente deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Kagome. No sabía qué lo llevó a hacer eso, pero lo disfrutaba bastante. Los humanos lo hacen muy a menudo, cuando creen que nadie los ve, incluso Danaka tiene el hábito de unir su boca con la madre de Kagome. Tenía que probar, esa era la palabra, y fue…Exquisito. Kagome respondía la intrusión deliciosa rozándola, succionándola, mordiendo su lengua suavemente.

La sensación erótica excitaba fuertemente a Sesshomaru. Apenas poniéndose de pie, abrazado a ella mientras no rompían el beso, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras. Peldaño a peldaño encaminado a su habitación, perdido en la seducción de esta mujer que tímidamente rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

-"Y a dónde vamos?"

-"Mi esposa debe saber todo de mi no es así? Bueno, una cosa que no me gusta para nada, es ser interrumpido cuando estoy…ocupado"

Seguido a eso la besaba y la miraba sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ella sonreía y avergonzada le respondía

-"Eso es algo que tendré en cuenta"

-"Hn."

Luego de ingresar al dormitorio, cerró la puerta detrás de él, Sesshomaru recostó a Kagome en su cama y sin dejarla escapar continuaba su asalto sensual a su boca y a su cuello.

Ella jadeaba, besaba al Inu en su barbilla, su cuello, los hombros. Terminando de quitar su camisa, Sesshomaru se quedó estático por unos momentos. Con la mirada parecía pedir permiso para continuar.

Kagome un poco abrumada asintió tímidamente.

Sesshomaru lentamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitar la pequeña blusa celeste que cubría su torso.

El sostén delicadamente acomodado sobre los pechos carnosos de la sacerdotisa, se veía sensual. A él le agradó cómo se veía. Lentamente se acomodó a su lado.

Ella continuaba respirando con dificultad y su corazón retumbaba en el pecho del Lord.

-"Tienes miedo…Kagome?"

-"Yo…Sólo me siento extraña"

-"No pasaré más allá de tus límites, Miko"

-"Lo sé…"

Sesshomaru comenzó a rozar sus garras, apenas contra la piel de su esposa. Corría por su rostro, la punta de la nariz, el cuello el centro de los pechos, sin tocarlos, el abdomen, el ombligo…

De a poco, Kagome cerraba los ojos relajada.

Entonces el macho comenzó el mismo recorrido depositando besos, uno detrás de otro, volvía a mirarla.

Ella sonreía a sus toques, sonrojada y jadeante, Sesshomaru veía la imagen más sensual y erótica, en esa mujer deliciosa.

Subiendo una vez más deslizó su boca por la tela del sostén sobre los pechos de Kagome.

La reacción de sus pechos a su calor, lo llamaba a saborear la carne debajo de la delicada tela.

Con un dedo apenas retiró la prenda y ella ayudo a quitarla. Sensualmente se recostó si apartar la mirada de él.

El Inu sonrió y la besó una vez más. Sus manos bajaban por la clavícula hasta posarse sobre uno de sus senos. Exploraba su calidez, su tersura, mientras besaba apasionadamente a Kagome. Apartando la boca de la mujer, se dispuso a besarlos y lamerlos, deteniéndose a mirar unos segundos los rosados picos en ellos. El impulso de conocer su sabor…Irresistible.

La necesidad de lamer, besar, succionar…morder. La carne tierna llenaba su boca y la lengua se deleitaba de su dulzor.

Kagome arqueó su espalda y gimió fuertemente.

Sesshomaru se aferró aún más. Eso les gustaba a los dos.

Los esposos se conocían entre besos y caricias. Los miedos los abrumaban, pero este descubrimiento, era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

Era un buen comienzo, la ternura los invadía, el hambre se saciaba, la pasión los desgarraba profundamente...


	16. Chapter 16

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

PARA USTEDES LO MEJOR DE MÍ. PUEDE QUE ALGÚN CAPÍTULO SEA MÁS CORTO QUE OTRO, PERO SIEMPRE LOS COMPENSO, YA SABEN

UN ABRAZO.

LA COMPLEJA MECÁNICA DE LA SOSPECHA SUPERADA POR LA PRUEBA…

CAPITULO 16

Día cinco 2:45 hs.

Kagome sujetaba fuertemente los cabellos de Sesshomaru. Él sentía enloquecer ante la necesidad y la urgencia. La mujer le comunicaba sus deseos a través de sus acciones y él se sentía absolutamente poderoso y masculino. No podía comprender, porqué una simple mortal tenía la capacidad de hacerle perder el control. Nunca nadie logró hacerle perder el control de esa manera…

Kagome si.

La bestia se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, alucinando entre pasión y deseo.

"Tómala, la deseo, la- la necesito"

"No bestia, iremos con calma…"

"Es que no puedo contener mi deseo"

"Ella necesita seguridad, y le daremos eso y mucho más"

Mientras la batalla mental se desarrollaba, los besos apasionados y los asaltos a los pechos de la joven se continuaban. Kagome tenía la cara roja y respiraba con dificultad, Sesshomaru se deleitaba devorando, saboreando y acariciando la carne suave de su esposa.

La idea de que ella era eso, su esposa, lo emocionaba, hacía siglos que no sentía la satisfacción que la dulce entrega que esta mujer le estaba regalando.

Las manos del Inu comenzaron a bajar hacia el pequeño short desprendiéndole el botón.

El aura de Kagome levemente fluctuó. Sesshomaru de inmediato cesó en su intento por llegar más abajo, y su mano lentamente fue regresando al vientre y luego a los pechos y al rostro de la joven. Ella no soltaba al Lord, a pesar del momento de duda que atravesó cuando sintió la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su pantaloncillo.

Estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones y estaba decidida a asumirse como una mujer adulta. Pero sin querer, el miedo normal a todo lo desconocido la asaltó por unos instantes. Ella supo que Sesshomaru lo notó al sentir el cambio de dirección de su mano. Agradecida por el respeto que él le demostraba, se relajó aún más y aferrada a su marido se permitió intentar agradecerle demostrándole su afecto de alguna manera.

Sesshomaru sintió el empuje de la mujer, un intento delicado de darlo vuelta y recostarlo. Se lo permitió. Recostado ahora sobre su espalda, sin su camisa, miraba fijamente, pero con profundo deseo a Kagome. No tenía ni idea qué era lo que la Miko deseaba hacer, pero si se parecía en algo a lo sucedido hacía segundos estaba más que dispuesto a probar.

La joven se atrevió a dejarse fluir, se acercó a él de manera de poder explorar su cuerpo como lo había hecho él con ella.

Recorriendo su torso y las marcas con la yema de los dedos, el reiki escapaba sin querer estimulando las marcas, causándole gran placer al Inu que jadeaba y apenas gruñía de aprobación.

Ella sonreía dulcemente, acariciaba el rostro del macho y luego lo besaba, lenta y suavemente al comienzo, pero a medida que las caricias y los suaves rasguños excitaban a Sesshomaru provocándole fuertes jadeos, ella profundizó sus besos. La boca muy abierta moviéndola de un lado a otro, abriendo la de él. La lengua invasora llenándolo completamente, causándole la necesidad de levantar la cabeza para evitar que ella se le escape. Las manos aferrándose a los cabellos de la joven atrayéndola. Kagome apenas había comenzado, pero con sus caricias y besos y ya había logrado su cometido de brindarle placer al Lord hasta hacerle saber que ella estaba a gusto y segura de sus acciones. Sesshomaru necesitaba detenerse, o no podría más tarde. La bestia rasguñaba el piso y sus garras estaban ensangrentadas, loco de deseo se asomaba a los ojos del Inu y compartía el placer con él, pero Sesshomaru no quería solo el placer de Kagome, quería aprender de su amor, quería su amor para él. Hacía siglos que había escuchado a la joven decir " Te amo Inuyasha", comentario que no comprendió en su momento y ahora lo obsesionaba, esas palabras llenas de significado, era precisamente lo que deseaba para él. De repente el sexo no lo era todo. Kagome era todo, y quería de ella precisamente eso, TODO. La única manera de lograrlo era cortejando a la mujer, y demostrándole que su interés era real, verdadero y que la quería a su lado como su pareja. No deseaba que ella sintiera que la estaba utilizando de alguna manera. Después de todo, hacía poco tiempo para ella de su último encuentro en la época antigua y si mal no recordaba la había insultado y menospreciado… Se sentía estúpido, si hubiese sabido lo que ella significaría para él en aquél tiempo, hubiesen transcurrido siglos junto a ella, siglos de compartir la vida con alguien que fuera para él. Inuyasha hubiese quedado en el recuerdo…Pero ya no había nada que hacer con el pasado. El presente era lo que importaba. Las cosas estaban muy complicadas y este vuelco de los acontecimientos era algo positivo para ellos, no quería arruinar las cosas apresurándose.

Mientras sucumbía al deleite, el Inu comenzó a sentir las manos de su esposa recorrer sus músculos ventrales y bajar lentamente hacia su cadera, las marcas en ella eran las más sensibles, Kagome comenzaba su camino hacia esas marcas pero esta vez con besos. Sesshomaru se incorporaba sobre sus codos para observarla.

"Qué va a hacer?"

"Tengo una leve idea…"

Los besos ya sobre la línea de vellos plateados debajo del elástico del boxer, el Señor del Oeste incrédulo se mantenía muy quieto. Sólo podía jadear y sisear ante cada beso y caricia de la mujer.

-"Miko…Qué…"

-"Shhh. Sólo estoy…Probando…"

Enseguida ella regresó a sus acciones previas, tomando el elástico del boxer con la mano bajaba lentamente la prenda, y continuaba su camino de besos a medida que exponía el cuerpo del macho. Si bien Sesshomaru se mantenía firme, su aura no fluctuaba, él con mucha ternura llamó a la mujer, cuando ella se apartó un poco para ver lo que pedía, la acercó a su cara, le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó con mucha pasión. Dejando la boca de Kagome, besó sus hombros miró sus pechos y besó su cuello hasta quedarse mirándola muy serio.

Con su mano le acarició el rostro, con el pulgar apenas recorrió el labio inferior de esa boca que tanto le gustaba, la tenía frente a él, Kagome, la poderosa Shikkon Miko, y era completamente suya para descubrir y disfrutar.

-"Es mejor que vayamos despacio, Kagome"

-"Yo…Siento si te hice algo que no te agradó, yo ni sé qué hice, sólo me dejé llevar…"

De nuevo su inseguridad. La pobre mujer se sintió incómoda, malinterpretando sus palabras ella intentó alejarse

-"Es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación…Yo…Lo siento…"

-"No"

Muy serio, le indicó a la mujer su desagrado, por el comentario. La asía firmemente del brazo, no la dejaría ir

-"Quédate a dormir conmigo…"

-"Pero…Tú no…"

-"No dije que no. Dije que es preferible tomarlo con calma, ir despacio, disfrutar de esto que nos está sucediendo."

Ella agachaba la mirada y él levantaba con su dedo índice su barbilla.

-"Este Sesshomaru jamás ha estado con una hembra humana, una mujer. Tú has comenzado a ser…importante y mucho para mí, desde que te comencé a conocer, mi bestia y yo sentimos atracción, deseo, y nuestro instinto de protección y pertenencia se dispara ante tus estímulos. Comprendes eso? Yo sé del daño que Inuyasha te ha causado, queriendo o no, y quiero que tú llegues a quererme…A amarme. Quiero que esto que comienza con nosotros semidesnudos en mi cama sea romántico y placentero, fuerte, hermoso, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, y forzar o apresurar las cosas no hará nada bueno para esta relación. Deseo que prospere, que dure…por siempre…Si tú desearas lo mismo que yo"

-"Creí que…No te gustaba que te toque…Me asusté, pensé…Sí claro que quiero que éste…Cómo llamarlo…Matrimonio o cortejo, funcione. Me gustas, y mucho, creo que siento cosas por ti. Quiero descubrirme contigo y descubrirte a ti. Perdóname si mis dudas te afectan, es todo tan repentino…"

-"Kagome…No te preocupes. Podremos solucionar las cosas y nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para acomodarnos. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien."

-"Sesshomaru…Me gusta sentirme segura a tu lado, siempre estás atento a mis necesidades, viendo que todo esté en orden a mi alrededor. Tú también me gustas…"

Sesshomaru sonreía dulcemente. Besó a Kagome con mucha ternura recostándola en la cama una vez más

-"Ahora, debemos descansar"

-"Mis pijamas…Están en mi dormitorio"

-"Ya lo sé."

-"Debo ir a buscarlos"

-"Quiero dormir sintiendo tu piel…"

-"Está bien. Pero debo cepillar mis dientes…Y asearme y…"

Sesshomaru la miró con un gesto de disgusto en la cara. Él quería las cosas de cierto modo, pero ella tenía su rutina para cada hora del día, si quería que ella se sintiera a gusto con él, debería verdaderamente ir despacio y amoldarse a las circunstancias.

Después de todo estaban cortejando y aprendiéndose uno al otro. No era bueno comenzar discutiendo por tonterías como un cepillo de dientes y un pijama, suspiró y enseguida se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano para que ella lo siguiera.

-"Nos prepararemos para dormir entonces"

Kagome sonrojada por la desnudez de su torso, tímidamente se puso de pie, tomando su mano, sonrió. Ambos salieron del cuarto, ella rumbo a su habitación y luego al baño, él a revisar las puertas y ventanas, apagar las luces y a asearse para reencontrarse en el dormitorio, donde planeaban pasar su primera noche juntos…

********************En el palacio de la Luna***************************

Noriko estaba apoyada en la baranda del balcón de su habitación. Mirando la luna que estaba menguante, pensaba en Kagome. Danaka sintió el pesar de su aura y en seguida fue a averiguar qué le sucedía

-"Nori San…¿Qué es?"

Rodeaba a su esposa con los brazos

-"Akira, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kagome…Ella me preocupa. Tú sabes cómo es Sesshomaru. Tú sabes de su carácter tan difícil, y lo que dijo Inuyasha cuando regresó, eso de que parecían un matrimonio hecho y derecho…Algo no está bien con eso Akira, algo no me cierra"

Danaka suspiraba, él no podía revelar las actividades, ni los planes de su Señor, pero necesitaba tranquilizar a su pareja, por su bien y el de la familia

-"Mi Lord Sesshomaru Sama…Tiene su carácter, y bien formado, ya sabes…Él quedó sólo desde muy joven a cargo del Oeste, por la muerte prematura de Inu No Taisho, Touga Sama era…Oh Nori, era glorioso, poderoso y valiente, un Daiyoukai grandioso como ninguno. Mi Señor, nunca comprendió por qué Touga Sama eligió a una mujer humana y su cachorro bastardo, por encima de él. Creció en poder y fuerza, en valor y astucia, todo por su propia cuenta… Eso, lo transformó en un ser un tanto…Huraño, reservado…Pero conozco a Lord Taisho, él es incapaz de lastimar a Kagome Sama…"

-"Por qué lo dices? Y con tanta seguridad además"

-"Por eso mismo, por que lo conozco. Él se siente atraído por Lady Kagome, se comporta de una manera muy sobre protectora con ella, lo he visto interactuar con otras hembras y jamás… Sesshomaru, siente algo por ella, de eso estoy seguro"

-"Oh! Akira San, si eso fuera verdad! Qué maravilloso sería!"

Sango entrenaba en la sala de armas, aunque era madrugada estaba más que confundida. Preocupada por su amiga hermana, las palabras de Inuyasha la habían dejado muy alterada. Miroku se limitaba a acompañar a su esposa, y tratar de que se desahogue.

-"A qué le temes ahora Sango querida?"

Ella arremetía con una katana, Miroku saltaba y le asestaba un golpe en la nuca

Sango caía de rodillas

-"Eso que dijo Inuyasha, lo de Sesshomaru manoseando a Kagome…No me gusta!"

Otro salto y ella golpeó al monje en el estómago. Miroku escupía en la arena.

-"Yo no me preocuparía tanto amor"

-"Pero Sesshomaru podría estar obligándola a…"

-"Ni lo digas! Eso jamás! Recuerda que estás hablando de Sesshomaru Sama, no de Inuyasha!"

Ella estaba angustiada, pero lo que Miroku decía era verdad. Sesshomaru era incapaz de cometer un acto de la índole que Sango temía.

-"Kagome Sama tiene mucho poder, Sango. Si ella se sintiera en peligro o desconforme con cualquier actitud de Lord Sesshomaru, no dudaría en purificarlo a simples cenizas"

Luego de decir esto, el monje se levantó y comenzó a guardar las armas y recoger las prendas desparramadas por la arena. Sango se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente de espaldas.

-"Arigato, Houshi Sama"

Miroku giraba para verla, la mujer más hermosa para él. Cómo no consolarla, cómo no apoyarla y tranquilizarla.

-"Sango, mi amor…Ten confianza en ellos, tal vez, Kami Sama los bendijo con sentimientos verdaderos, y finalmente puedan ser felices…¿Acaso no sería eso algo hermoso?"

La Tajiya sonreía. Y lo besaba dulcemente

-"Siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz, Miroku"

-"Eso no es nada…Se me ocurren algunas cositas más para alegrarte lo que queda de la madrugada, preciosa"

Riendo y tomados de la mano, desaparecían rumbo a su habitación. Los pensamientos positivos en torno a la supuesta relación mejorada entre los Señores del Oeste hacían felices a parte de la manada, mientras que otros ignoraban los acontecimientos, la otra parte de los Taisho rechinaba los dientes de rabia, intoxicado de envidia y malos pensamientos.

Inuyasha Taisho caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, luego de oír la conversación de Miroku y Sango y recordar a Kagome tan acaramelada en brazos de su hermano…Sentía el veneno en su sangre hirviendo como lava volcánica. Kikyo lo buscaba. El aura enfurecida del hanyou llamó al sagrado de la antigua Miko. La búsqueda de Inuyasha la llevó a la cocina, donde se encontró con su hermana Kaede, conversando con la cocinera, la ushi youkai era una muy buena cocinera, pero mucho mejor consejera.

Kaede y ella conversaban a solas.

-"Es bueno que Kagome se haya unido a Lord Sesshomaru, no crees Kaede?"

-"No lo sé"

-"A qué te refieres?"

-"Si tal vez esos sentimientos fuesen verdaderos, sería algo realmente bueno para todos"

Kikyo se unía a ellas

-"Para todos?"

La vaca youkai la miró y le ofreció una taza de té dulce

-"Hai. Mi Lord hace siglos que está solo…La última hembra que se vio en este palacio fue, Kagura, la bruja del viento… Y su paso por el castillo dejó desolación y amargura…Ustedes estaban aquí, seguro lo recordarán. Una esposa como Lady Kagome es justamente lo que a Mi señor le hace falta"

Las tres bebían su té en silencio…Inuyasha recorría el gran jardín intentando despejar su mente. Miroku y Sango se perdían en una danza erótica sin fin, Danaka y Noriko observaban la luna soñando con la felicidad de que sus sospechas de amor entre los Señores del Oeste se hicieran realidad…El Oeste esperaba en silencio el regreso de los esposos, entre sueños, ilusiones y algunos sinsabores…

En la ciudad, Naraku y Kagura fingían dormir. Náraku harto de pelear y discutir con los ancianos para revocar los permisos de negocios, de los Taisho. Su frustración solía quitársela con una sesión de sexo violento con la bruja del viento. Pero ella parecía dormir profundamente…

-"Kagura. Kagura!"

Nada…Ella no respondía.

Kagura apretaba los ojos pensando en los informes de los investigadores que contrató para hallar a la pareja del Oeste. Nada. Estaba enfurecida, pero no tanto como para soportar las manos de Náraku sobre su cuerpo. Dormida, así tenía que verla su marido, eso lo alejaría por el momento.

****************************En la Isla**********************************

El corazón de Kagome latía muy fuerte. Ella estaba en su habitación, terminando de cambiarse, tenía el cabello mojado aún, no sabía si Sesshomaru se molestaría con ella por mojar su almohada, además…Tenía que ir a su dormitorio y se moría de vergüenza por entrar sola en él. Y si parecía que se abusaba de la confianza del Inu? Y si Sesshomaru había cambiado de idea?

¿Qué haría? Mejor se quedaría a dormir en su cama.

Una vez controladas las aberturas de la casa y sus alrededores, Sesshomaru fue al baño se dio una reconfortante pero corta ducha para ir a su cuarto a descansar con su invitada. Bueno, descansar era una manera de decir. No sabía qué esperar de aquello pero lo deseaba y estaba muy apurado en encontrarse con ella. Rápidamente se colocó un pantalón de pijama de seda negro, y se quedó con el torso desnudo. Goteando aún ingresó a su dormitorio y se encontró con la novedad de que Kagome, no estaba allí.

Elevó su aura y la sintió sentada en su habitación, eso no le agradó demasiado, pero al salir de su cuarto y pararse fuera de la puerta del de ella, pudo olfatear angustia y nervios en el ambiente. ¿Y ahora qué? Giró para irse, pero deseaba tanto acercarse a ella, había sido tan mágico todo lo sucedido antes…Algo debía sucederle a la mujer. Decidió averiguar.

Los golpes en la puerta de la Miko

-"S-sí, pasa Sesshomaru"

-"Pensé que esperarías en mi habitación"

Ella sintió un gran alivio al escuchar sus palabras, Kagome también deseaba ir a su dormitorio y dormir con él, pero estaba avergonzada de ir, meterse sola y esperar allí. Prefería que él le repitiera la invitación, una vez más necesitaba seguridad. Y Sesshomaru se la dio.

-"Oh! Lo siento, me cambié aquí…Ya estoy lista"

La mujer se había vestido con un camisolín de raso azul de esos que su madre y Sango habían empacado en sus maletas, se veía muy sensual y bella. El Inu Daiyoukai la miró extasiado, se maravillaba con su hermosura, aún así, no deseaba avergonzarla por lo que mantuvo su rostro serio y postura estoica.

Sesshomaru sonrió y asintió, apartándose de la puerta le hizo una seña de pasar delante de él. Ella pasó a su lado apenas sonriendo y muy sonrojada. El Lord apagó la luz del dormitorio de la mujer y cerró la puerta. No había dudas, él quería que ella durmiera en su cuarto y junto a él. El Inu se apresuró y abrió la otra puerta para ella.

Entraron y el Daiyoukai cerró la puerta y pasó a su lado de la cama, estirándose apartó las cobijas y le señalo con delicadeza el lugar que le correspondía a ella. Se recostaron. Sesshomaru de costado, con el codo doblado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano miraba a la mujer que se acomodaba para quedar mirándolo de frente.

Las miradas se fundían, grababan los rasgos del otro. El aroma a excitación comenzaba a flotar en la habitación obnubilando al macho.

Pero él no pensaba apresurar nada. No perjudicaría el momento íntimo compartido, simplemente disfrutaría de las demostraciones de afecto que surgieran de manera natural y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, estaba muy satisfecho de la manera en que las cosas parecían desarrollarse. Su mano se apoderaba suavemente de un mechón de cabello negro y húmedo, y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

Ambos apoyaban la cabeza en la almohada y continuaban mirándose.

Los ojos de la mujer se notaban enrojecidos y soñolientos, la ventana estaba abierta y la brisa del mar era fresca y húmeda. Kagome sentía que su piel se erizaba. Tenía un poco de frío. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar notar la piel de gallina en los brazos de su esposa y sus pezones…Deliciosamente marcados debajo de la brillante tela.

-"Tienes frío…"

-"Sí, un poco"

-"Acércate, Kagome"

Ella muy colorada se acercó hasta apoyar las manos sobre el pecho del Inu.

La suave piel del macho estaba muy caliente.

-"Eres tan cálido"

Sesshomaru la miró y con una leve sonrisa y asintió

-"Quisiera dormir en contacto con tu piel…Demo…Si tú no quieres está bien"

Kagome recordó que hacía rato le había manifestado lo mismo. Ella no sabía qué hacer, se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero no del todo incómoda, después de todo habían compartido bastante piel momentos atrás.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y muy delicadamente se quitó el camisolín, quedándose solo con la parte de abajo del conjunto de dormir, un culotte de raso azul y puntillas.

Se veía tan sensual, tan etérea, Sesshomaru no pudo resistir y suavemente la atrajo hacia él. Besó sus labios, su cuello y el hombro, regresó a la boca. Kagome sentía su corazón explotar, estaba en la gloria. Cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las placenteras sensaciones de la boca del Inu sobre su piel.

Al abrir los ojos vio el hermoso rostro masculino adornado con una hermosa sonrisa. Sesshomaru le besó apenas la punta de la nariz.

-"Ahora estamos listos para dormir"

Kagome muy sonrojada asentía y le devolvía el beso en la nariz a Sesshomaru

-"Que descanses, Sesshomaru"

-"Hn. Hasta mañana, Kagome"

Él la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Paulatinamente se fueron relajando, apagando la luz, sintiendo la frescura del viento marino y arrullados por el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa.


	17. Chapter 17

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

PARA USTEDES LO MEJOR DE MÍ. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC Y ENVÍAN SUS COMENTARIOS. SON MUY AMABLES, ALENTADORES Y GRATIFICANTES.

UN ABRAZO.

LA PRUEBA…NADA MEJOR

CAPITULO 17

Día cinco 4:05 hs.

Sesshomaru contemplaba el rostro dormido de Kagome. Estaba tan tranquila y hermosa, sentirla cerca era una sensación única, Kagura había sido fría, tiesa, no tenía la gracia de esta belleza acurrucada en sus brazos. Nunca la invitaba a dormir, no le agradaba que nadie se metiera en su cama, pero ahora no sabía qué sucedía. No imaginaba estar lejos de esta pequeña mujer. Con sus garras peinaba suavemente sus cabellos oscuros, ella sonreía dormida y se acurrucaba más. Mientras el Inu cerraba los ojos intentando descansar, sus oídos youkai le avisaban que el teléfono estaba sonando. El sonido era demasiado bajo para el oído humano, pero él lo escuchaba fuerte y claro.

Levantándose sin mover demasiado la cama, Sesshomaru tomó el teléfono celular del cajón de su escritorio

-"Qué sucede, Danaka"

-"Mi Lord, discúlpeme…pero…"

-"Habla Akira"

-"Es mi deber como empleado y amigo suyo, informarle acerca de los sucesos de palacio y alrededores…Pero también es mi deber como esposo y pareja de Noriko Sama, mantener su tranquilidad para así asegurar su felicidad que también es la mía…"

-"Ya veo…Lady Kagome…La Señora del Oeste se encuentra dormida en este momento por lo que estoy hablando muy despacio…No quisiera despertarla"

-"Dormida…Debo entender que está en su dormitorio junto a usted, Mi Lord?"

-"Hn"

-"…"

-"Noriko Sama está allí con usted?"

-"Sí, Mi Señor, junto a mí"

-"Dile que si desea ver a su hija, no me opongo en absoluto. Comprendo su temor…Toma el Taisho II, si salen a las ocho, al mediodía a más tardar estarán aquí. Asegúrate de que nadie sepa que vienen hacia acá, Danaka"

-"Hai, Sesshomaru Sama, arigatou"

-"Hasta el mediodía entonces"

-"Allí estaremos"

-"Ah, Danaka, dale mis saludos a Noriko Sama por favor"

-"Ya los ha recibido, Señor"

Ni bien cortó con el tigre, Sesshomaru regresó a la cama. Kagome se dio la vuelta, exhibiendo ahora un hermoso trasero redondeado y firme, envuelto en azul brillante y delicado, como un bombón esperando a se devorado. El Inu se recostó y al hacerlo la joven suspiró y dormida pronunció su nombre

-"Sessho…maru"

El Lord muy contento se acomodó detrás de ella, rodeándola con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él

-"Sí, Kagome, aquí estoy"

Suspirando una vez más la joven se volvió a dormir profundamente relajada. El Daiyoukai, muy satisfecho apretó un poco su abrazo y soltando un poco después olfateó su cabello perfumado y cerró los ojos, tal vez esta vez puedan descansar sin interrupciones.

De más está decir que Noriko ni pensaba esperar a la mañana, empacó y se preparó para volar. Danaka iba por detrás de ella intentando persuadirla de respetar el horario que les había marcado el Daiyoukai. Más no consiguió nada. Entre penumbras y apenas una leve claridad sobre las montañas del Oeste, el helicóptero Taisho II despegó sin aviso, ni destino conocido para la manada. Si Sesshomaru estaba al tanto era suficiente.

Mientras en la isla la paz reinaba, en los cielos cruzando el Pacífico hasta llegar a la misma, Danaka estaba un poco ofuscado con Noriko por su falta de confianza en su Señor.

Ella lo sabía, el vínculo los hacía transparentes el uno para el otro, aun así el silencio se mantenía pesadamente dentro del helicóptero. No era como que podían conversar con el tremendo ruido, pero ni siquiera se miraban. El tigre mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y de vez en cuando chequeaba los instrumentos y el combustible.

-"Si ella fuese tu hija, me entenderías"

-"Ella es, mi hija"

Noriko lo miraba con rostro de confusión. Había escuchado bien, de eso estaba segura. Pero si apenas conocía a Kagome…

-"Akira Sama…"

-"Llevamos años juntos y llevo siglos escuchando acerca de ella, solo una mujer como tú podría haber criado a una persona tan extraordinaria como Lady Kagome. Y yo tengo la bendición de Kami al haberme unido a ti, de compartir tu alma, tu vida, tu amor, tus sentimientos y tus recuerdos, yo la considero parte de mi manada, mi familia, tú, los cachorros y ella, somos una familia."

-"Oh, Aki San, yo no sé qué decir…"

-"Dime que me amas"

-"Sabes que es así"

-"Dilo"

-"Te amo"

-"Yo no permitiría que mi Señor lastimara a mi propia hija…"

Noriko comprendió la calma del tora youkai, él sabía que Sesshomaru protegería a Kagome o de otra manera no hubiese permitido, o al menos hubiese intentado detenerlo de llevarse a la joven a una isla solitaria, si realmente corriera peligro.

La mujer sonrió y se relajó el resto del viaje. Si bien no se dijeron muchas palabras, el viaje continuó con un Danaka más distendido y atento, y la mano de Noriko apoyada en la pierna del Tigre. Más tarde cerca de las seis de la mañana se comenzó a divisar una hermosa isla en medio del agua, era bellísima, las aguas que la rodeaban eran azules turquesa, las playas de arena blanca, y la vegetación imponente, a un lado entre unas montañas, se alzaba enorme un volcán. Dieron una vuelta y en una de las salientes del terreno vislumbraron el helipuerto. Al comenzar a descender, la energía del youki de la barrera de protección chisporroteó. Lentamente y sin dificultades, aterrizaron.

-"Debimos llamarlos antes de aterrizar"

-"No es necesario, Sesshomaru Sama está enterado de nuestro arribo"

Y así era. Aproximadamente cinco kilómetros antes de pasar la barrera, el Inu los había sentido acercarse. Ya se había preparado para su arribo, Kagome aún descansaba en el dormitorio de Sesshomaru. Él se sentía pleno, tranquilo, y bastante feliz. De lo contrario habría llamado a Danaka y le habría ordenado regresar a palacio por desobedecer una orden directa suya. En el fondo deseaba que la madre de Kagome, su madre política, viera que estaba cuidándola bien, y que ella estaba bastante tranquila. Estaba orgulloso y emocionado por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se había cambiado a un pantalón liviano blanco y una remera manga corta celeste, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Estaba de pie en el helipuerto cuando el Taisho II descendió.

Noriko sabía que había desobedecido al Lord y había cambiado el horario de llegada, pero no podía contra su necesidad de ver a Kagome, Inuyasha había dicho tantas cosas…

Una vez detenido el motor y los giros de las aspas, ambos tripulantes descendieron del helicóptero.

Llegando frente al Daiyoukai, Danaka reverenció y Noriko, sólo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no apartó la vista de él.

-"Ella está descansando, es mejor que ingresemos a la cabaña…Por aquí"

Fueron las únicas palabras que el Inu pronunció. Noriko lo siguió muy de cerca, mirando todo, tomando nota de todo lo que sus ojos y su corazón le indicaran.

Danaka simplemente caminaba detrás de los dos.

Una vez adentro, Sesshomaru los hizo sentar en el living y le indicó a Danaka que acomodara las maletas en un rincón, hasta que pudieran acondicionar la habitación de Kagome para ellos.

La madre de la joven estaba preocupada, si su hija se quedaba sin habitación, dónde dormiría? En el sillón?

-"Dormiremos en la habitación de Kagome?"

-"Hn."

-"Pero Mi Lord, y ella dónde dormirá entonces?"

Danaka la interrumpía

-"Nori San, Sesshomaru sama sabe lo que hace…"

El Lord del Oeste sentado como estaba fijó la vista en su suegra

-"La Señora del Oeste duerme con el Señor del Oeste, como debe ser en un matrimonio bien constituido."

La batalla de miradas continuó unos momentos

-"Esa otra habitación sólo contiene las maletas y algo de ropa de Lady Kagome, cuando se despierte, pueden trasladar todo a nuestra habitación"

Los rostros confundidos del matrimonio Danaka casi le causaban gracia al Inu Daiyoukai.

-"El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, iré a despertar a Kagome, con permiso…"

Subiendo las escaleras, Sesshomaru podía sentir los ojos clavados en él. Un poco le molestaba la desconfianza de su suegra, pero era comprensible, su hija había sufrido demasiado. Ingresando a la habitación, Sesshomaru se recostó cerca de la joven y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a hablarle dulcemente.

-"Kagome…Kagome, despierta…"

Ella se estiró como un gatito y enseguida abrió lo ojos. Se sentía cálida, tranquila y extrañamente muy feliz. Sus ojos se clavaron en esos soles dorados que le recordaban a la miel más dulce, o al sol de los veranos en Japón.

-"Buenos días…"

-"Hn"

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tibio y muy tierno. La sábana traidora se corrió de sus hombros exponiendo sus pechos al imponente macho junto a ella. Agachándose suavemente depositó un camino de besos desde la oreja hasta la clavícula y lentamente subió la sábana cubriendo a la mujer de nuevo.

-"Tu madre espera por ti, es mejor que nos apresuremos…"

-"Mi madre? ¿Qué hace mi madre aquí?!"

Ya de pie frente a ella, el Lord observó a la joven y le respondió

-"Al parecer, el hanyou fue un tanto vehemente con sus relatos…Despertando temor en algunos miembros de la manada, especialmente en tu madre"

-"Temor?"

Era evidente que el miedo a que ella fuese dañada de alguna manera había motivado el viaje de su madre.

Kagome comenzó a ponerse colorada. La ira la carcomía por dentro. Al parecer, Inuyasha continuaría molestándola. El Reiki comenzaba crecer, de manera que se volvió realmente agresivo para la piel del Daiyoukai.

-"Cálmate Miko, lastimarás a Danaka"

-"Danaka? Él también está aquí?"

-"Hn. Vístete, el desayuno estará listo en minutos, y Noriko Sama debe estar nerviosa"

-"Si no te molesta…Me gustaría hacerla pasar…Eso la calmaría, me parece"

-"No me molesta, además, parece una buena idea"

Dándole un beso en la frente, se retiró y bajó. Enseguida Noriko aceptó ir a buscar a Kagome, mientras, Sesshomaru le hacía señas a Danaka para que lo siguiera a la cocina.

-"Qué pasó"

El tora se sentía mal por desobedecerlo, pero ella era su esposa y estaba desesperada por su hija, Inuyasha había dicho algunas cosas un tanto alarmantes

-"Gomennasai…Mi Lord, Noriko San estaba asustada…"

-"No hablo de eso…Qué sucedió con las empresas, Náraku y sí, el idiota de mi medio hermano"

Danaka le comentó todos lo acontecimientos, las intervenciones de Náraku a cada uno de los intentos de concretar negocios, especialmente los de Inuyasha. La presencia de algunos personajes extraños merodeando el palacio y las empresas Taisho Higurashi. La suposición de que todo era obra de Kagura, intentando averiguar su paradero. Los dichos de Inuyasha y sus exabruptos frente a la manada…Sesshomaru llenaba una tetera, manteniendo su presencia estoica, pero interiormente, masticaba la rabia, con Náraku y Kagura complotando contra el Oeste, y los arrebatos de Inuyasha ayudando indirectamente, nada bueno se avecinaba, de eso estaba convencido.

Caminaban cerca llevando los alimentos y las tazas, preparaban una mesa muy especial, era la primera mesa compartida con sus suegros desde los cambios entre Kagome y él.

Mientras Noriko golpeaba suavemente la única puerta cerrada del piso de arriba aparte del baño.

-"Adelante"

La madre de Kagome miraba todo el mobiliario de la habitación, gasas, sedas, hermosas pinturas y piedra luna tallada a mano, paredes de madera cálida, colores crema y marrón, azules intensos y detalles en plata y oro, era un lugar espléndido Kagome estaba muy sentada en la enorme cama apenas cubierta con la sábana. Pensó en arreglarse un poco antes que llegara su madre, pero prefirió relajarse en la cama y así disfrutar unos minutos más del aroma de Sesshomaru en las sábanas y almohadas, la alegría interna que sentía le hacía erizar la piel.

-"Kagome? Hija…cómo estás, querida!"

Noriko se apresuró a abrazarla, Kagome respondió el abrazo y sonrió

-"Qué sucede mamá? Por qué has venido? Shippo y Rin están bien? Y Sango?"

-"Tranquila, hija, todos están muy bien. Yo sólo…Quería verte. Es que…"

-"Es que?"

-"Es que Inuyasha…"

-"Ah! Ya veo…Inuyasha una vez más. No deseo saber."

-"Pero él dijo…"

-"No me interesa lo que él dijo, mamá…Pásame la yukata azul por favor"

Kagome se puso de pie. Su madre pudo ver su cuerpo semi desnudo musculoso, con varias cicatrices antiguas y algunos chupetones recientes. Quería preguntar si habían sido consentidos, pero de nuevo olvidaba lo poderosa que su hija era, no pudo más que sentirse feliz por ella. ¿Podría ser verdad que al fin ella habría encontrado su destino?

-"La bata te queda grande"

-"Es de Sesshomaru, claro que me queda grande"

Saliendo de la habitación, cruzaron a la de ella encontrándose con el Lord y Danaka con las maletas, en el pasillo.

-"Oh! Lo siento, no pensé que estarían aquí"

-"Te ves muy bien en la yukata de este Sesshomaru, Mi Señora…"

El brillo pícaro en los ojos del Inu, provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Kagome y risas en los otros espectadores.

Ingresaron a la habitación que había sido de Kagome hasta la noche anterior y comenzaron a trasladar las cosas de la joven al cuarto del Inu. Noriko y Danaka dejaron las maletas y bajaron a desayunar.

Kagome y Sesshomaru en su habitación acomodaban un poco algunas cosas. Kagome se quitaba la bata de seda para colocarse la ropa interior, Sesshomaru la observaba sentado en la punta de la cama, abstraído con el erótico espectáculo de su hermosa mujer desnuda

-"Date la vuelta, Sesshomaru, me avergüenzas"

-"No veo por qué…Eres hermosa…"

Kagome se había dado vuelta. Mostraba la espalda al Inu que se acercó a ella por detrás como un depredador. Ella luchaba con el broche del corpiño. Enseguida sintió los dedos calidos del Lord ayudándola a abrocharse la prenda delicada. Con su voz profunda y casi susurrando…

-"Listo"

-"G-Gracias…"

Girándola se alejó un poco y la miró desde los pies a la cabeza, y luego se acercó para besarla con deseo más allá de su propia comprensión.

-"Deliciosa…"

Kagome sentía que las rodillas le fallaban, su corazón latía fuerte y retumbaba en los oídos de su esposo, que se deleitaba con las inocentes y sensuales respuestas de ella a sus avances depredadores.

-"Me gusta la manera en que tu cuerpo reacciona a mi cercanía"

-"Sesshomaru…Yo…"

El Lord se rió seductoramente y le acercó el vestido para que ella se lo pusiera.

Kagome sonrió se puso el solero y luego se peinó dejando su cabello suelto. Luego de calzarse unas sandalias blancas le ofreció al Inu la mano para salir juntos del dormitorio

-"Nos vamos?"

Sesshomaru tomó su mano y comenzaron a dirigirse a la sala a desayunar.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras escuchaban a Noriko reír con Danaka. Se sentía mucho más tranquila, haber venido era una buena cosa.

Al llegar y sentarse a la mesa, el matrimonio del Oeste, se vio muy relajado y alegre. De vez en cuando Sesshomaru tomaba la mano de la joven y luego la dejaba para beber su té. El tigre estaba muy contento, conocía a Sesshomaru desde hacía siglos, y jamás lo había visto tan pleno.

Conversaron de varias cosas y luego de terminar de desayunar, levantaron los platos y tazas, Kagome lavaba y Sesshomaru intentó comenzar a secar y guardar, pero Noriko se lo impidió indicándole a esperar junto a Danaka. Sabía que necesitaban tiempo para arreglar asuntos de estado y ella aprovecharía para averiguarle cosas a Kagome

-"Eres feliz, hija?"

Kagome apagó el agua y la miró unos segundos

-"Inmensamente, mamá."

Noriko se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte. Ambas sintieron sus rostros mojarse con lágrimas de alegría. Tanto habían esperado por la esquiva felicidad para que se quedase a vivir con ellas, con Kagome…Al fin sucedía.

Al terminar, salieron los cuatro rumbo al Norte, a conocer la isla. Irían a la cascada, a la playa, al volcán y si les quedaba tiempo, harían un fogón en la playa. Se sentían felices.

No pensaban en nada que no fuese divertirse y conocer. Kagome y Sesshomaru caminaban de la mano y bromeando por el camino. Disfrutaron del paisaje, las plantas y los árboles, los animales y la cascada. El mediodía se acercaba y ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar y disfrutar.

La cascada les pareció hermosa. La vegetación y el agua fresca y turquesa invitaba a arrojarse y nadar, pero no se habían cambiado en sus trajes de baño, sólo salieron con lo puesto para explorar. Regresarían mañana o alguna otra vez. Por el momento se contentaban con regresar y pasar una jornada de playa.

Kagome y Sesshomaru sólo los guiaban a donde ellos desearan ir. Para la hora de almorzar, lo hicieron en la cabaña y luego partieron a la playa. Las mujeres caminaron por la orilla juntando caracolas, los machos las veían desde lejos debajo de un gazebo, muy bien equipado. El sol estaba muy fuerte y a ninguno le agradaba demasiado la arena.

-"Mi Lord…Eres feliz con Mi lady Kagome?"

-"Mucho, Akira san."

-"Ella se ve feliz, también"

-"Ella me llena como nada en este mundo"

Danaka apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su Señor y amigo de toda la vida.

-"Enhorabuena, Mi Señor"

Sesshomaru asentía, y volvía a mirar a su esposa a lo lejos

-"Cómo…Es…La vida junto a una mujer, Danaka?"

El tigre observó al Inu y enseguida comprendió. Estaba preocupado acerca de la diferencia de fuerza y resistencia de un ser humano comparado a un youkai. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si se refería a lo cotidiano, al trajín del entrenamiento o al encuentro de ambos en una cama. Ni se atrevía a preguntar. Sólo lo atribuyó un poco a cada cosa y respondió

-"Pues, son frágiles pero su voluntad es inquebrantable…Son tiernas, pero cuando aman, son leales a muerte, poderosas y amables. En la alcoba…muy apasionadas y un poco tímidas. Maravillosas"

-"Hn."

-"Al menos Noriko San"

Era la única humana con la que el tigre había intimado lo suficiente.

-"Y por qué una hembra humana, Danaka?"

-"Al comienzo sólo era curiosidad, luego…No lo sé…Simplemente me enamoré, Mi Lord"

-"Hn. Eso puedo entenderlo…"


	18. Chapter 18

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

CADA COMENTARIO ES ESPECIAL. GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ. MIL ABRAZOS

CAPITULO 18

Náraku se salía de sus casillas. Los gastos de Kagura se volvían astronómicos, si bien estaba satisfecho con los avances sobre las empresas Taisho, estaba enojado más allá de lo posible por los desplantes de su esposa. Ella quería a Sesshomaru, eso era evidente. No importaba con cuántas joyas intentara comprarla, ella siempre recurría a diversos investigadores para averiguar el paradero de la pareja del Oeste. Luego de leer acerca de su matrimonio en el periódico, la bruja del viento había perdido la calma. No podía creer que el Señor del Oeste, la hubiese olvidado tan rápidamente y menos la hubiera cambiado por un ser humano patético. Estaba hecha una furia. Náraku lo sabía, le había asegurado que ella sería la dueña de las empresas Taisho Higurashi, para mantenerla a su favor. Las incursiones de Kagura habían sido de gran ayuda, amedrentando a los empresarios europeos, involucrándolos en escándalos de corrupción y prostitución, poniéndolos en jaque, algunos viéndose en la obligación de renunciar a sus trabajos.

Hakudoshi siempre fiel a su hermana, se encargaba junto con Akago de acosar a los diversos elementos molestos para Náraku, todos aquellos que entorpecieran el avance del mestizo malévolo, eran eliminados del mapa ya sea obligados a esconderse en sus propios agujeros o desaparecer, no sin antes renunciar o efectuar descargos públicos denigrantes. Náraku y Kagura estaban decididos a derrumbar el imperio Taisho Higurashi hasta los cimientos. La perla cada vez más sedienta de deseos de encontrarse con Kagome, ella tampoco había sido inmune a la tentación de aparecer y adueñarse de la era moderna, y convivir con el mundo de la sacerdotisa de Shikkon. Siendo la joya tan poderosa, y detestando a la joven, no escatimó en esfuerzos para enfrentarla de nuevo. Crearse un cuerpo nuevo era demasiado esfuerzo, pero la había hecho de todos modos. Se había corporizado como la hermana de Náraku, una extranjera neoyorkina de nombre Perla Tama Onigumo, y por supuesto convivía con los Onigumo en su enorme mansión. Náraku había recibido la orden de la perla de buscarle una identidad y presentarla al mundo como su familiar, para poder enfrentar mano a mano a Kagome, la joya misma, se había transformado en un hanyou, sin quererlo, ya que había utilizado componentes humanos y características youkai para su cuerpo, si fuese youkai completo, Kagome podría herirla de muerte, al igual si fuese completamente humana. No le había quedado otra alternativa que formarse como mestiza, igual que Naraku, Perla era un ser con poderes limitados, pero, nadie sabría de aquello, esa sería su ventaja. Para presentar a Perla en sociedad, Náraku había organizado una reunión con características festivas y sociales, en líneas generales, una gran fiesta con la presencia de los medios y la crema y nata de la más alta sociedad humana y youkai. El concejo estaba exultante, la extranjera era tan agradable, y su hermano tan servicial…Si cómo no.

Al palacio de la luna había llegado la invitación. Para los Señores del Oeste, buena jugada de Náraku, golpe bajo ya que sabía de la ausencia de los mismos, la manada del Oeste sería representada por Inuyasha y Kikyo, Sango y Miroku. Náraku seguía convencido que Kikyo era la supuesta Señora del Oeste, nada tenía que indicara que Kagome hubiese regresado. Al no estar Sesshomaru no podía corroborar su teoría, debería esperar hasta su regreso, tenía pensado realizar numerosas reuniones, fiestas y entrevistas para finalmente lograr su cometido de exponer al Inu Daiyoukai como fraude, ante el concejo y derribarlo, para hacerse de sus posesiones, dejarlo en la ruina, tanto económica como política y socialmente. Su odio originalmente, era para con Kagome, por la lucha y la derrota, la frustración de cada uno de sus planes. Pero luego, la envidia hacia Sesshomaru lo comenzó a carcomer. Todo lo que poseía el Lord Occidental era deseable para el hanyou maldito, la avaricia, la codicia, la envidia, el odio, se despertaron de a poco transformándose en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena de Náraku. Que para empeorar las cosas, intentaba horadar la credibilidad y el honor del Inu, frente al concejo, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no lo lograba. El apellido Taisho tenía su propio valor indiscutible frente a la comunidad youkai y la alta sociedad ningen.

En el palacio de la luna, Inuyasha estaba ofuscado gritándole a Danaka acerca de dónde estaba. Sentado en el escritorio de Sesshomaru llevaba los negocios que habían quedado pendientes, junto con Kouga y Miroku. Los tres se llevaban medianamente bien, y a pesar de su mal carácter, Inuyasha era bastante bueno para los negocios, Sesshomaru sabía eso, por lo que no dudaba en dejarlo a cargo de algunas cosas. Pero para casi todo estaba Danaka.

-"Dónde mierda estás Danaka!"

A todo esto el teléfono satelital del tigre estaba en alta voz, ya que las mujeres caminaban por la playa, los machos se quedaron en la cabaña para solucionar este problemita.

-"Mi Lord, sabes dónde estoy"

-"Al lado de ese hijo deputa! Dile que Náraku le envió una invitación para la presentación en sociedad de su hermana. Iremos Miroku, Sango, Kikyo y yo"

Sesshomaru le hacía señas a Danaka que le averiguara más.

-"Nunca supimos que Náraku tuviese una hermana"

-"Ni nosotros, en Edo jamás apareció, esto me da muy mala espina"

-"Sí, es preocupante…"

El Daiyoukai se tomaba de la barbilla, y se acercaba un poco al teléfono

-"No le demuestres preocupación, Inuyasha, asiste a su fiesta como si nada, sonríe, disfruta y cuando yo regrese, me encargaré de averiguar."

-"La agencia del sarnoso se puede ocupar"

-"No. No te acerques a Náraku, ni a ninguno de sus lacayos. Es una orden, Inuyasha."

-"Qué mierda quiere decir eso, Sesshomaru!"

-"Que si estamos dispersos, como manada, el maldito de Onigumo tiene todas las de ganar. Espera hasta que regresemos y armaremos la estrategia de acción."

Inuyasha hizo silencio, los otros dos junto a él asentían de acuerdo con Sesshomaru.

-"Está bien…Pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta esperar como un idiota"

-"Hn."

-"Inuyasha fuera"

Danaka guardaba el teléfono, Sesshomaru caminaba hacia la ventana del frente, desde allí lograba ver a Kagome salpicándole agua a su madre y riendo feliz.

-"Mi Lord, Inuyasha y la manada en gral. Están en riesgo"

-"Lo sé. Náraku se ha ensañado con la familia Taisho también"

-"Tenemos el apoyo del Norte y del Este"

-"Hn. Para el encuentro con el concejo faltan varios días…Sin embargo no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Cada minuto de inacción, es una ventaja enorme para Náraku"

Las mujeres regresaban con las manos llenas de caracolas y algunas conchas, Kagome deseaba enviárselas a Shippo y a Rin. Si bien sabía que ya eran grandes, para ella siempre serían los pequeños que dejó atrás en Edo. Sus risas llenaban la cabaña, cayeron rendidas a los sillones, al lado de sus respectivos esposos. Danaka acercaba a Noriko y le preguntaba para qué eran todos esos caracoles. Kagome reía y respondía

-"Son para Shippo y mi pequeña Rin…Ya sé que son adultos…Pero hasta hace un mes, en Edo, eran dos niños pequeños…"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella se había perdido el crecimiento de los pequeños, sus progresos…Sesshomaru notó la angustia enmascarada de alegría de su esposa, y sin poder evitarlo, su mano recorrió la larga cabellera de la joven mujer intentando confortarla, a Noriko se le partió el corazón, Danaka decidió romper el silencio

-"Ellos son mayores, sin duda, Mi Lady…Pero hay unos pequeños que tal vez disfrutarían mucho de tus regalos"

Ella levantó la cabeza

-"Pequeños? No comprendo Danaka Sama"

-"Hace ya unos cinco años que tu madre y yo estamos emparejados, Mi Señora…Y Kami nos ha bendecido con dos hermosos cachorros…Un macho y una hembra"

-"Qué? Cómo puede ser?!"

Kagome se puso de pie violentamente. Los rostros de todos estaban fijos en ella. Noriko sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y Danaka sentía pena, mucha pena… Sesshomaru más relajado, se reclinaba hacia atrás en su sillón. Él simplemente miraba a su mujer.

-"Tengo dos hermanos más aparte de Souta y no me lo dijiste de inmediato? Cómo pudiste mamá! Acaso no pensaste que yo podría querer verlos abrazarlos y que podría necesitarlos?"

Felicidad y alivio eran los sentimientos de la pareja del tigre y la madre de la sacerdotisa.

-"No-No estás enojada?"

-"Claro que lo estoy! Son mi hermanos pequeños y los escondiste de mi!"

Danaka sonreía, e intentaba calmar a su hija mayor

-"Kagome"

Ella lo miró, el tora jamás la había llamado por su nombre sin un título

-"No hemos podido contarte, ni presentártelos antes…Esto debía hacerse cuanto antes. Debíamos sacarte de las garras de Náraku primero…No es que no deseáramos reunirte con ellos"

La sacerdotisa los miraba, y de a poco fue comprendiendo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo

-"Jamás he estado de acuerdo con esto de esconderme. Yo nunca me escondí del asqueroso de Náraku, ni lo haré en este tiempo…Es un maldito, que me ha obligado a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera hecho si no me hubiese presionado…Ya lo destruí antes…Y lo volveré a hacer"

Las miradas en ella, los océanos azules de la joven se veían incendiados de odio, Noriko y Danaka sintieron sus corazones estrujarse. Sesshomaru estaba en otra dimensión.

Las palabras de la mujer lo habían golpeado muy fuerte. Su mente intentaba comprender si sus expresiones de odio y resentimiento eran hacia Náraku o hacia la situación con la que se encontró cuando atravesó el pozo. Es decir, encontrarse con un esposo, youkai, quien la había amenazado más de una vez, en el pasado. Que no era el macho que ella había amado desde un principio y además con quien debería vivir toda su vida si no deseaba caer en la desgracia, y tener que aceptar un esposo elegido por el concejo o por supuesto como él sospechaba, un tutor financiero que estaba seguro que se trataría de Náraku.

Si no fuera por Náraku, habría ella elegido estar con él? Se sentía obligada a estar a su lado? Se entregaba a su matrimonio porque no encontraba una salida? ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía? Sesshomaru estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo necesitaba salir de allí de inmediato

-"Con permiso…"

Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a la escalera y luego su puerta se cerró.

De pie reverenciaron su retiro, lo observaron por unos momentos, no comprendieron bien qué le sucedió, pero quienes eran ellos para cuestionar al Señor del Oeste?

Abajo todos quedaron muy entretenidos conversando acerca de los cachorros, cómo eran sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, cómo eran sus nombres y qué significaban. Kagome sestaba encantada con sus hermanos y sus "padres" se deleitaban con las preguntas de la joven. Luego de terminar la charla, cayeron en la cuenta de que el Señor absoluto de las tierras del Oeste los había dejado hacía ya varias horas. ¿Dónde estaba?

-"Kagome, hija, por qué no vas a ver a Sesshomaru. A ver si necesita algo, no crees?"

-"Sessh…Si, creo que iré…Pero la cena…"

-"Oh no, déjalo en nuestras manos, Aki san y yo nos encargaremos hoy, anda, ve"

Kagome fue directo a la habitación de Sesshomaru, golpeó y al no recibir respuesta decidió ser valiente y entrar.

-"Con permiso, Sesshomaru…Estás visible?"

El Inu estaba sentado leyendo un libro en su escritorio. Apenas reconoció el ingreso de la mujer.

-"¿Qué deseas, Miko?"

-"Mi-Miko?…Yo…Te fuiste y no regresaste y me preocupé, nos preocupamos y vine a ver si necesitabas algo"

-"No"

-"Estás muy extraño…Te sientes bien"

-"Estoy bien. Si eso era todo, puedes retirarte"

Estaba tan frío y tan extraño, ella sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Suavemente el aroma de su angustia inundaba la recámara, el fragante dulzor de su esencia se teñía de acidez debido a la tristeza. Sesshomaru olfateaba el ambiente desde su escritorio disimulando su confusión. Si realmente ella no sintiera algo por él, no se sentiría tan mal, o sí? Confundido era poco decir. Kagome no podía contener sus lágrimas, ahora ella era la que sentía que él había fingido su afecto para con ella. Claro a quién se le ocurriría que un hermoso macho Daiyoukai, poderoso y exitoso como Sesshomaru se fijaría en una sacerdotisa humilde y humana, llena de imperfecciones, entre otras falencias…Estaba harta de sufrir y ahora que todo parecía estar más que bien ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

-"Lamento haberte molestado…La cena pronto estará servida…Con permiso"

Kagome se retiraba. Su pena era inmensa. El Inu notó su cambio de inmediato, a qué se debería…Tal vez estaba equivocado…Tal vez no.

-"Miko"

Ella no respondió, detestaba ese nombre y si él la pensaba humillar, no respondería ni ahora ni nunca. Continuó caminando hacia la salida.

-"Mañana a primera hora me iré con Danaka y mi madre, perdone las molestias… Y gracias por todo Mi Lord"


	19. Chapter 19

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

NO SE DESALIENTEN…LA NOCHE ES MÁS OSCURA ANTES DEL AMANECER…DICEN.

CAPITULO 19

Día cinco 20:55 hs.

Sesshomaru la vio salir del dormitorio, su corazón se constreñía, pero no dijo una palabra, simplemente la dejó ir. La bestia lo insultaba y se quejaba, rasguñaba sus recuerdos más dolorosos para hacerlo reaccionar…Nada.

"Cesa tus acciones, Shimaru, nada hay que puedas hacer que me perturbe más de lo que ya estoy"

"Tú tienes la culpa. La has dejado ir"

"Qué sabes si ella desea estar aquí?"

"Justamente…Tú sabes a ciencia cierta que no?"

Sesshomaru no tenía respuesta, no lo sabía en absoluto, solo suponía, se sentía rechazado, humillado, sin saber nada de verdad.

"Tú no eres así, no somos así. Siempre caminamos sobre terreno seguro…¿Qué es lo diferente ahora?"

"Ella. Ella es lo diferente en mi vida. Me enloquece pensar en ella, me quita la calma, el equilibrio…No es lo mismo, yo no soy el mismo desde que está ella"

La bestia gruñía enojada, sentía el dolor en el aire. La mujer sufría una vez más y esta vez a manos del Inu Daiyoukai que prometió y juró ser mejor que Inuyasha

"Dijiste que no eras como el mestizo…"

"No lo soy"

"No encuentro diferencia entre nosotros…Y eso me disgusta, Señor del Oeste"

Adivinando el sarcasmo en las palabras de la bestia, Sesshomaru golpeó los puños en el escritorio rompiendo una parte de él. Salió enfurecido, bajó las escaleras, Danaka lo vio salir hecho una furia hacia afuera y decidió seguirlo, Noriko estaba en la cocina con Kagome, ellas solo oyeron unos ruidos y continuaron preparando la cena.

Danaka caminó rodeando la cabaña hasta el lugar donde se sentía el aura demoníaca encendida del Lord Occidental. Corrió la puerta shogi y se encontró con un dojo hermoso y muy amplio dónde Sesshomaru estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos a gran velocidad y gruñendo con mucha rabia aparente.

-"Mi Lord, deseas un compañero de entrenamiento?"

-"No estoy en mis cabales, Akira, no podré controlarme"

-"Lo sé, no soy un youkai débil en absoluto, y usted lo sabe"

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, se quitó la sudadera y se preparó para comenzar.

Su rostro estaba salpicado de gotas de sudor. Sus ojos ardían con ira y sus colmillos se dejaban asomar por las comisuras de la boca.

Danaka, se preparaba para los embistes furiosos de su Señor. Las raras veces que tuvo que servirle de sparring, todas las peleas fueron cruentas, ambos sangrando, golpeados, lacerados, magullados y muy, muy cansados. El tigre sin su camisa ahora se disponía a soportar en embiste de un macho Inu muy disgustado, pocos eran lo que podían hacerlo, él era uno de ellos.

-"Estoy listo, Mi Señor"

-"Ya deja eso, Akira, sabes que cuando entrenamos no es necesario el nobiliario"

-"Adelante, Sesshomaru"

Las mujeres en la cocina estaban muy metidas en la elaboración de la cena, si bien Kagome no estaba de ánimo para cenas, ni mucho menos, Noriko se veía feliz y ella no deseaba arruinarle la velada.

Mientras colocaban la mesa para cuatro, Kagome estaba extraña, su madre la conocía muy bien y no estaba feliz con su aspecto.

-"Esta mañana brillabas, Kagome, qué es lo que apagó esa luz?"

La joven la miró a los ojos y enseguida las lágrimas brotaron de los suyos.

-"Mañana deseo irme con ustedes, mamá"

Noriko se dio cuenta en ese momento que su esposo no se encontraba y Sesshomaru tampoco. Comenzó a preocuparse…Había presenciado un par de episodios de ira del Inu y sabía que algo malo sucedería si Danaka no lograba serenarlo. Los ruidos que escucharon antes, bien podían deberse a la ira contenida de su Señor. De nuevo el corazón agitado de la mujer, pensó en su hija, irse ahora sería dejarla a merced de una bestia incontrolable y por más poderosa que Kagome fuera ella temía por su vida.

-"Si eso es lo que deseas, por mí está bien. Sólo quisiera que reconsideraras la posibilidad de solucionar aquello que te haya provocado este…Inconveniente"

Rebuscando las palabras para aconsejar sin entrometerse demasiado. Pero es que en la mañana, los dos se veían exultantes de felicidad y las pequeñas demostraciones de cariño que había notado entre ellos eran tan tiernas, que pudo suceder para que todo eso se hubiera terminado de repente…Estaba asustada, no veía la hora que Danaka regresara para averiguar.

-"Coloca estas flores por allí, hija"

-"Sí"

Kagome con la mirada apagada. Sentía su alma sangrar en pedazos, lo que había comenzado con Sesshomaru, era algo especial, basado en la confianza extrema. Honor, palabra, lealtad, ninguna de esas palabras habían estado presentes en su cortejo con Inuyasha. Así había comenzado su pequeño no sé qué, con su esposo el señor del Oeste. Y ahora…Qué había sucedido? No tenía idea. Pero la frialdad de su marido al dirigirse a ella había sido demasiado para soportar. La traición de Inuyasha, la soledad, los ataques de Sesshomaru, su vida como ermitaña atrás en Edo, la habían convertido en una mujer, sombría, insegura, y muy triste. L e daba rabia pensar en la época en la sentía que se llevaba el mundo por delante y ella se sentía en la cima absoluta de la confianza y la fe, tenía amigos, familia, amor, todo. Claro que ese amor estaba basado en una mentira, en deseos ocultos y traición. Tal vez las cosas con Sesshomaru estaban mal ahora, pero él siempre le había sido frontal, honorable y verdadero. No comprendía qué fue lo que lo molestó de esa manera, para volver a ser el Señor frío e insensible de quinientos años atrás.

-"Iré a buscar a los chicos, tú ve sirviendo querida"

-"Sí, mamá"

Mientras en el dojo las cosas estaban bañadas en sangre, los pantalones de los luchadores hechos jirones, arañazos, moretones y algunos tajos cruzaban los rostros, brazos, muslos y pectorales de los machos. Ni hablar de cómo tenían las espaldas magulladas y rajadas como si hubiesen sido arrastrados por la grava. Noriko buscó por toda la cabaña, y no los halló. Sólo le quedaba chequear afuera, el helipuerto, o la playa.

Danaka intentaba hacer hablar a Sesshomaru. Luego de asestarle un zarpazo que le cruzó el pecho, el tigre insistió en preguntar

-"Sesshomaru, qué fue lo que te hizo enojar de esta manera"

El Inu le devolvía un golpe de puño en la mejilla derecha

-"Déjalo así, Akira, no deseo hablar de ello"

-"Debes hacerlo. Hoy cuando llegamos estabas…Hacía siglos que no te notaba tan pleno, Mi señor"

-"Eso fue esta mañana"

La sangre salpicaba las puertas de papel de arroz

-"Estás molesto por nuestra incursión en la isla? Desobedecimos tu mandato"

-"No"

-"Inuyasha está manejando bien las cosas allá en el Oeste, Los demás se ocupan de sus trabajos…"

-"No es eso"

-"Incluso Mi Lady…"

-"No la nombres!"

-"Mi Lady…Ella no ha hecho nada malo…hemos estado cerca de ustedes todo el día"

Sesshomaru ya colapsó y saltó sobre el tigre cayéndose éste de espaldas, el Lord encima de él y apretando su cuello con ira.

-"Mi Lady? Ella es la culpable de todo! Ella!"

El grito aterrador los sacó de su concentración, Noriko estaba parada en la puerta, con las manos cubriendo su boca. Aterrada comenzó a llorar

Ambos machos se pusieron de pie y enseguida se encaminaron en busca de sus prendas superiores.

Danaka se acercó a su esposa y dulcemente le tomó la mano y la besó

-"Necesitas algo, Nori san"

-"Yo…Yo…Sólo vine a avisarles que la cena está servida"

-"Bien, amor, enseguida iremos. Vamos a asearnos un poco primero"

Ella asintió y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió a la cabaña. Cuando entró su rostro estaba desfigurado de terror.

-"Mamá? Mamá qué te pasa?"

Ella no deseaba asustar a Kagome.

-"Ellos estaban entrenando…Demasiado fuerte, eso es todo"

La joven la miró sin comprender, pero aceptó las explicaciones de la mujer.

Los machos caminaron dentro y subieron las escaleras, Kagome se asomó desde la cocina para ver. Alcanzó a ver la espalda ensangrentada y magullada de su padrastro y enseguida comprendió el terror de su madre.

Sesshomaru estaba enojado…Y mucho. Pero por qué?

-"Mamá…Creo que Akira San puede necesitar tu…ayuda para vestirse"

La madre de Kagome estaba helada pero intentó mantenerse tranquila.

-"Está bien, si tú lo dices iré a ayudarlo. Aki san difícilmente consiga encontrar sus calcetines"

Luego de que ella subió, Kagome se quedó sola por casi cuarenta minutos. Nadie bajaba. La cena no sería apreciada por nadie al parecer. Decidió salir. Si nadie vendría a comer, no importaba, ella de todos modos no tenía apetito.

Cruzó el helipuerto y bajó a la playa.

Ya estaba medianamente oscuro y las estrellas adornaban el cielo cálido hermosamente. Ella se sentó a mirar el océano romper contra la playa y arrastrarse hasta sus pies. El agua de vez en cuando, llegaba a la punta de sus pies apenas mojándolos. Kagome tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y su cara apoyada en ellos. Con el reflejo de la luna, su cabello se veía azulado. Se sentía sola. En un paraíso, pero sola…Cuánto deseaba estar en Edo en su cueva de las montañas. Allí también estaba sola, pero tenía menos motivos para estar triste que los que tenía ahora. Sesshomaru parecía ser un motivo muy pero muy grande.

El tigre y Noriko finalmente bajaron y fueron a sentarse. Kagome no estaba. Noriko decidió que la buscaría. Desde la puerta de la cabaña alcanzó a verla muy pequeñita iluminada por la luna, sentada en la playa. Danaka se paró detrás de ella a mirar

-"Oh Aki San…Es que acaso mi pobre hija, nunca podrá ser feliz?"

-"Noriko…Haremos lo posible para que ella vuelva a sonreír otra vez"

Sesshomaru casi inaudiblemente bajaba y escuchaba la charla de sus suegros

Él también alcanzaba a ver a la sacerdotisa en la playa

-"Ella se veía tan feliz esta mañana…Cuando la encontré en la cama de Sesshomaru brillaba, estaba tan hermosa…Y ahora…Dijo que mañana se irá con nosotros"

-"Irse? Eso es algo inesperado"

-"Pero el concejo…Náraku…Qué haremos?"

La mujer escondía su rostro en el pecho del tora, que acariciaba su cabeza y ronroneaba intentando calmarla.

Sesshomaru se sintió muy mal al oír las palabras de la mujer. Era cierto que su esposa deseaba irse, no mentía, aunque ya debería saber que Kagome no era una mujer mentirosa. No le importaba la ruina, el concejo, que le obliguen a un tutor, nada. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con esa mujer.

"Ella es honorable, sincera, ella no es mujer que mienta"

Esas palabras de la bestia alarmaron a Sesshomaru. Era cierto, las demostraciones de afecto de la sacerdotisa hacia él debieron ser verdaderas…Pero entonces qué sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que ella se siente obligada a hacer? Él no desea aparearse con una mujer que lo vea como un castigo o una venganza. Él había comenzado a sentir…Cosas por ella. No sabía qué, pero sabía que no eran poca cosa, eran muy fuertes.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que saber…


	20. Chapter 20

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

CADA COMENTARIO ES ESPECIAL. NOCHE DE TORMENTA…TRUENOS, GRANIZO. SUERTE QUE ESTAN ALLÍ LEYÉNDOME…

CAPITULO 20

Final del día…

Sesshomaru se acercaba a ellos. Noriko lo miró y a través de sus ojos, Sesshomaru pudo leer sus súplicas, "Ve con ella"…

No estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería hacer. Pero sí sabía que necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, porque lo estaban molestando demasiado.

Sin demorar, el Inu abrió la puerta y comenzó su paso firme y seguro hacia la playa. Caminaba con la vista fija en la silueta de la joven mujer sentada en la arena. El aroma del mar se entremezclaba con la sal de sus lágrimas, ¿Alguna vez dejaría de llorar?

"Tú lo causaste esta vez"

"…."

"Crees que ignorarme te llevará a alguna parte?"

"…"

"Te pareces más al mestizo de lo que jamás imaginaste…"

"Ya basta bestia. Estoy caminando hacia ella…Todavía no he cambiado de opinión"

La bestia escupía el suelo. Estaba enojado con su maestro de tal manera que estaba presionándolo al punto de no dejarlo pensar con claridad. Sesshomaru sentía mucha incomodidad, algo muy similar a la tristeza. Había tocado el cielo con las manos en brazos de esa mujer y luego todo parecía haber sido una consecuencia de las acciones de Náraku, una mera reacción por obligación, o porque no había otra salida. No le gustaba, esa sensación de vacío no le gustaba. Kagome continuaba perdida en la vista de las olas rompiendo en la playa, lejos al parecer, había una tormenta, algunos rayos iluminaban el mar como si fuera de plata, como los cabellos de aquellos a los que amó, hace tanto y hace tan poco…

-"¿Por qué…Kami…Nadie hay en este mundo que me ame por lo que soy?"

Apenas un suspiro en vez de una voz, los oídos del Inu captando las palabras a pleno.

-"Miko"

Ella se dio la vuelta a verlo y luego miró otra vez al horizonte

-"Sesshomaru Sama…"

El filo de una katana le hubiese dolido menos que ese nobiliario detrás de su nombre

-"Dime sacerdotisa, todas tus acciones fueron a consecuencia de los manejos truculentos del monstruo de Náraku?"

-"A qué se refiere, Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome estaba confundida, esta vez miró al Inu y no apartó la vista de él, mantendría su mirada hasta que respondiera. Ella necesitaba aclarar la confusión que sentía, no sabía más cómo actuar frente a él. En la mañana y el día anterior había sido tan dulce y luego esta tarde…Se había vuelto a encontrar con el antiguo Señor del Oeste, ese que creyó dejar atrás en Edo, hacían ya quinientos años.

-"Como si no lo supieras, mujer…Dime, qué sentiste cuando las manos de este Sesshomaru tocaban tu cuerpo…Cuando mis labios rozaban tu piel…"

Solamente habló desde su corazón. Sólo su corazón sangrante respondería

-"Desesperación y miedo…"

-"Comprendo…"

El Lord Inu sintió esas palabras clavarse en su alma, si no hubiese sido el gran Señor del Oeste, habría caído de rodillas. Sin más preámbulo se dio la vuelta y emprendió su regreso a la cabaña. El corazón latiendo a pasos agigantados, la boca seca y los ojos ardiendo de cólera.

Kagome sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos, es que acaso no pensaba aclarara las cosas? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Y encima ahora simplemente se marchaba. Colocando su rostro sobre sus brazos apoyados aún en sus rodillas, ella simplemente susurró su amor como un secreto…

-"Desesperación por fundirme en tus brazos…"

Palabras dulces llevadas por el viento de la noche…

-"Y miedo de perderte…"

Palabras ardientes llenas de amor, que fueron recogidas por los finos sentidos de un Daiyoukai Inu, que sentía la esperanza entibiar su corazón una vez más. Deteniendo su regreso, sin hacer un solo sonido se volteó a ver a la mujer sufriente sentada aún en la playa fresca.

Kagome lloraba amargamente escondida en su propio regazo. Los recuerdos de todas sus heridas sentimentales, sólo le causaban más dolor y miedo. La bestia rasguñaba la mente de Sesshomaru recordándole que cargaba con la culpa de ser el responsable del quebranto de la hermosa mujer. Arrepentido y muy herido por sus propias culpas, se sentó junto a ella en la arena.

-"Pensé que tus caricias y…Demostraciones de afecto…Eran por causa de…Náraku"

La mujer enjugaba sus lágrimas en un pequeño pañuelo celeste que había sido bordado por ella en su cueva de Edo. Limpiaba su nariz y lo miró de costado

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver Náraku con lo que pasó… Con nosotros?"

-"Es que en la tarde dijiste que Náraku te había obligado a hacer cosas que jamás hubieses hecho por propia elección"

Kagome lo seguía mirando, estaba comenzando a comprender

-"Y pensé que…Nuestro acercamiento había sido una de esas cosas…Y yo…"

-"Ya no quiero escuchar más, Sesshomaru."

Kagome se levantó y comenzó a regresar a la cabaña.

-"Pensé que sabías con la clase de persona con la que te habías casado…Pero veo que no. Náraku me obligó a defenderme en mi propio mundo, a aceptar que un hombre…Un macho Youkai se uniera a mí, arruinando su vida, por asegurar mi dinero, posición social…Por defender mi libertad. Tal vez no me hubiese casado contigo por proteger mi dinero, pero si lo hubiese hecho por amor."

Continuó caminando o eso intentó. La gran mano de Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y la dio vuelta.

-"Entonces…Me amas…"

-"Suéltame!"

-"No. Responde primero"

-"Por qué debería? Si al fin y al cabo terminas creyendo todo clase de estupideces, me lastimas, no preguntas y sacas conclusiones erradas…Ya he pasado por eso y no deseo repetirlo, te lo aseguro"

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Kagome"

-"Alguien…Déjalo, ya no importa, Sesshomaru"

-"Alguien que te ame por lo que eres…"

Kagome dejó de luchar por liberarse y sólo se relajó mirando al suelo. Sesshomaru le tomó la barbilla y levantó su rostro

-"Ese soy yo, Kagome, ese soy yo"

Los labios del Inu buscaron los de la mujer. Un beso suave y muy tierno, apenas un roce. Los pulgares del Lord apartaban las lágrimas de las mejillas de la joven.

-"Si es verdad lo que susurraste hace unos momentos…No dejaré que sientas desesperación, siempre te tomaré en mis brazos…Y nada me apartará de ti"

-"No prometas cosas que no sabes si podrás cumplir…"

-"Este Sesshomaru tiene una esposa, ahora necesito una pareja…"

La joven sentía los brazos del Inu envolverla y estrecharla suavemente en su pecho.

-"Dime lo que sientes…No me apartes. Este Sesshomaru no sabe de amor, sólo de instinto y piel. Soy un macho Inu, ya lo he dicho antes y la idea de ser utilizado, menospreciado…Me volvió loco"

-"Sé lo que se siente…Te lo aseguro"

El conocimiento de Sesshomaru de la ruindad cometida por Inuyasha…Sólo imaginaba el momento previo a marcar a su hembra y nombrar a otra…Tenía tantas ganas de despedazarlo…Pero a la vez se sentía agradecido, si todo se encaminaba Él, sería quien marcaría a Kagome y la sola idea lo excitaba sobremanera. Jamás había pensado que unirse a una hembra lo llenara de ilusión y felicidad. Pero la realidad era que estaba de pie en una isla, con la mujer que deseaba en sus brazos aún muy herida, por sus actitudes.

De nuevo buscaba sus labios y esta vez profundizaba el beso un poco, sólo un poco.

-"Por favor, Kagome…Yo no sé de humanos, pero sé que te necesito, y este Sesshomaru nunca necesita nada"

Era verdad. El poderoso Lord del Oeste estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, delicadamente, apenas rozando su aura, respetando su derecho tal y como ella deseaba, ser reconocida como una persona independiente, libre y capaz de negarse o aceptar según su convicción. Si el amor no era consecuencia de una obligación, era una elección y Sesshomaru deseaba ser elegido por ella.

-"Estábamos cortejando… Verdad?"

-"Hn."

-"Ese es un buen punto de partida…"

Sonrisa apenas visible, pero el brillo de sus ojos dorados demostraba la inmensa alegría que sentía

-"La cena aún está servida…"

-"Mamá cocinó pargo…"

-"Me agrada el pargo"

De la mano ahora, caminaban juntos hacia la cabaña, Kagome se sentía plena y muy aliviada. La pareja en la cabaña se abrazaba y tomaban sus lugares en la mesa. Apenas servían el agua en las copas cuando los señores del Oeste entraron muy sonrientes. Sesshomaru retiraba la silla para que su esposa se sentara, y con más luz, Kagome vio con asombro las lastimaduras y rasguños de los antebrazos de Sesshomaru, siguió por su pecho pero la camisa lo cubría, recorrió la cara y encontró arañazos cruzando las hermosas mejillas del Inu. En seguida miró al tigre sentado frente a ella, cortado, lastimado y con un ojo morado.

-"Parece que yo me llevé la mejor parte"

Noriko sonreía y asentía alcanzándole un plato a su hija

-"Absolutamente"

Enseguida comenzaron a cenar entre risas y miradas cómplices. La cena estaba deliciosa, pero los comensales sólo podían pensar en la hora de dormir. Una isla paradisíaca, felices, acompañados de la persona amada, era simplemente la mejor hora del día, la noche prometía magia y romance. Sólo había que dejarse llevar por el encanto de la isla…

Después de cenar, compartieron una taza de té y tarta de frutas, Danaka ya había recibido sus nuevas directivas para poner en práctica ni bien pusiese un pie en Tierras del Oeste. Noriko y Kagome se habían puesto al día con sus cosas de madre e hija, por supuesto dejando muchas cosas en el tintero, pero estaban felices del reencuentro al fin. Sesshomaru sentía una sensación ambigua, estaba tranquilo en este momento compartido con su familia, pero estaba muy inquieto pensando en los que quedaron en Japón, la manada, y las maldades que estaría planeando Náraku. Además, saber de los movimientos de Kagura lo ponían de pésimo humor.

-"Mi Lord, mañana partiremos de regreso al Palacio…Hay algo que necesite antes de que partamos?"

Muy astuto por parte de Danaka, sabía el carácter del Inu y veía su intención firme de emparejarse con la sacerdotisa, su hijastra.

-"Hn…Quisiera seguir la tradición youkai para completar mi unión con Kagome…Si eso está bien con Noriko Sama y usted como padre adoptivo de mi esposa"

Kagome muy sonrojada los observaba especialmente a su madre que sonreía feliz. Esa parte del discurso ya la había escuchado antes, pero aquella vez, no había terminado bien. En términos Inu, Sesshomaru les explicaba a sus suegros su intención de aparearse con la mujer, y estaba solicitando la bendición de sus padres. A pesar de que si ella lo aceptaba, lo haría con su consentimiento o no.

-"Por la expresión del rostro de mi pareja, y lo que hemos hablado con anterioridad, estamos de acuerdo con su emparejamiento, por lo que otorgamos nuestra bendición"

-"Así es, nos honraría pertenecer a la misma familia además de a la manada, Mi Señor, ahora dependerá de Kagome…"

-"Hn."

La joven se sentía abrumada, pero halagada. De todos modos no pensaba discutir con su madre y padrastro las condiciones de su apareamiento si es que decidía realizarlo…

Lo deseaba en el fondo de su corazón, pero…Todo aquello, le traía malos recuerdos y su nueva relación con Sesshomaru era precisamente eso, nueva. Sesshomaru estaba muy consciente de los posibles sentimientos de la Miko al respecto de un compromiso a ese nivel, pero debía intentarlo, deseaba a esa mujer, aunque todavía no podía creerlo, ella había hecho que sus prejuicios con el emparejamiento se evaporaran, un sentimiento profundo, nuevo, diferente había nacido y lo llevaba a reaccionar de maneras impensadas para un Daiyoukai de las características de él. En su tiempo junto a Kagura, emparejarse había sido un sueño largamente acariciado por él, pero luego de su traición con Náraku, emparejarse o unirse a una hembra se transformó en un trámite negativo al cual no se pensaba someter y menos con una hembra humana, eso quedaba para seres como Inuyasha, Miroku y sorpresivamente para su amigo Danaka. Ahora era diferente, soñaba con la posibilidad de unirse a Kagome, y hasta la idea de cachorros no le era tan molesta ya. Aún así, recién comenzaban su cortejo y se mantendría dentro de los límites que la mujer pusiera. Ella después de todo, había sido cortejada por un hanyou de sangre Taisho, y aunque la idea le retorcía las entrañas, imaginaba que Inuyasha no había sido un macho de mantener las manos para sí, y ella debe estar al tanto de la sangre caliente de los youkai cuando cortejan. Eso significa que eran marcadamente físicos durante sus períodos de romance. Aún así sabía del carácter fuerte de Kagome y que seguramente supo mantener al mestizo a raya o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Volviendo a la sala con los presentes y mirando a su esposa colorada, se dispuso a dar por finalizada la reunión y retirarse a sus aposentos bien acompañado por supuesto, pero para no avergonzarla aún más de lo que estaba, simplemente levantó algunas tazas con ayuda de Noriko, terminar con la vajilla y acomodar, daba paso al retiro a descansar, o al menos continuar con las actividades previas al mal entendido de la tarde. Pero la madre de Kagome en un intento por dejar a los cortejantes tranquilos para que disfrutaran de su "Luna de Miel" y que no piensen en nada más que en ellos y su momento, simplemente habló

-"Bueno, creo que podremos regresar felices a Palacio y esperarlos allí a cuando regresen. Continúen disfrutando, nosotros estaremos atentos a cualquier movimiento de Náraku o Kagura, Mi Señor"

Oh, no…Kagome enseguida miró al Inu como preguntándose… ¿Kagura?

-"¿Dijiste Kagura mamá? ¿Sesshomaru?"

Los ojos dorados ardiendo con los océanos de la sacerdotisa. Podía ver la desconfianza en ellos.

-"Al parecer, Kagura merodea el palacio y algunas empresas, seguramente en busca de nosotros, Náraku debe estar desesperado"

Decidió no mentir. Caminó hacia la cocina y se colocó un delantal negro a la cintura, comenzó a lavar. Noriko terminó de levantar cosas y Danaka decidió apoyar a su Señor, por si acaso Kagome no comprendiera o simplemente desconfiara. Era natural, ellos se acercaron hacía verdaderamente muy poco tiempo.

Kagome entró a la cocina y mientras Noriko secaba, ella guardaba. El silencio los envolvía. Al terminar Sesshomaru se quitó el delantal, se apoyó en el fregadero mirando a la mujer que terminaba de guardar, esperando…No sabía qué tipo de reacción.

-"Pues, todos los que están en palacio, están capacitados o tienen poder suficiente para controlarlos hasta nuestro regreso. Así es que yo no me preocuparía tanto"

Sin decir más, saludo a su madre con un beso y un abrazo, y tímidamente se acercó al tigre blanco

-"Buenas noches Danaka Sama"

-"Buenas noches Mi Lady"

Ella aún de pie frente a él. Danaka se animó a acariciarle la cabeza a la joven. Ella sonrió y luego reverenció para encaminarse a las escaleras.

Noriko empujaba a Sesshomaru que la veía retirarse, para que fuera detrás de ella.

Sesshomaru fue. Kagome salió del dormitorio con ropa en la mano, y caminó hasta el baño. No estaba segura si mejor irse a dormir al sofá del living. La voz profunda sonó detrás de ella calentándole la piel.

-"Te espero en nuestro dormitorio, Kagome"

Ella volteó muy colorada encontrándose a Sesshomaru mirándola con una leve sonrisa y asintió. Cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella y se apoyó jadeando. Estaba feliz, pero muy nerviosa. Abrió la ducha y permitió que el agua tibia barriera todos los malos recuerdos del día, la espuma acariciaba su cuerpo y ella mantenía en su mente los dorados ojos como fuego, que entraron al dormitorio y prometieron esperarla.

Sesshomaru sabía que si no estaba en la habitación cuando ella regresara, se iría a dormir a otro lugar de la cabaña. Estaba aprendiendo a leer el comportamiento de su esposa. No necesitaba bañarse de nuevo, luego del entrenamiento con Danaka lo había hecho, decidió esperar acostado en la cama. Quitó su ropa y se colocó un pantalón suelto de tela liviana, fresca, de color azul profundo, dejando su torso al descubierto, magullado, pero bien trabajado, con los músculos aún hinchados por el ejercicio, y como una carnada deliciosa, se recostó a esperar…


	21. Chapter 21

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA

LA MALDAD NO SE ME QUITA? NO SABEN CUANTA RAZON TIENEN.

PARA USTEDES CON TODO MI AMOR CAPITULO CORTITO PERO SUCULENTO

CAPITULO 21

Madrugada del día seis 0:15 hs.

Sesshomaru ya se había cambiado de posición tres veces, quería verse relajado a los ojos de la mujer, pero estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Se sentía bastante nervioso, no es como si fueran a aparearse esta noche o si?

Solo deseaba descubrir más de la carne tierna de Kagome y disfrutar de su cercanía…Pero su corazón latía fuerte, estaba muy ansioso de tenerla junto a él. Por supuesto siempre hasta donde ella lo permitiera, por Kami qué difícil se volvía todo esto. Finalmente recostado hacia atrás en sus enormes almohadas decidió leer un libro. Eso siempre lo calmaba. Acomodando un mechón de plateado cabello detrás de su oreja comenzó a leer, el tiempo voló y su corazón se fue calmando apenas, minutos después, el sonido leve de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su lectura, Kagome ingresó a la habitación y Sesshomaru se quedó sin aliento. Ella se veía tan sensual, un pijama rosa de seda de dos piezas, blusa de tirantes y pantaloncillo. Dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas, pero no demasiado. Era exactamente lo que a él más le gustaba la sugerencia de que algo no demasiado evidente era delicioso, de nuevo venía a su mente el envoltorio de un delicioso bombón de chocolate. Desenvolverlo…ver el brillo del chocolate bien templado, saborear, mientras se funde delicadamente en la boca y alcanzar el corazón de un exótico relleno….Mmmm la boca se le había llenado de saliva. Su instinto depredador estaba despierto, la bestia rasguñaba detrás de sus ojos salpicándolos de color sangre.

"Es deliciosa…"

"Hn…Bestia…"

"Lo sé, despacio…"

"Hn."

La joven lo vio recostado en la cama con su cabello detrás de la oreja, una rodilla doblada y un libro en sus manos, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, se veía como una escultura hermosa, sus manos sudaban de deseo por tocar esa piel pálida y esos músculos hinchados…Ese rostro tan bello para un macho, y era para ella, pero…Estaba un poco temerosa…Vamos, después de todo es Sesshomaru, el Señor del Oeste, el macho youkai más poderoso y se mantiene allí, relajado esperando por ella…En la cama. Calmar su corazón era ya una hazaña, imposible o casi, no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, o si?

-"Kagome…"

Su voz seductora estremeció la piel de la mujer, sus vibraciones le acariciaron las entrañas. Como cosquillas, pero muy sensuales.

-"Sí, en seguida voy"

Muy lenta y delicadamente, se subió a la cama. Sesshomaru dejó el libro sobre la mesa de luz, y se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar. Ella se apoyó en una almohada y se mantuvo mirándolo sin decir nada, Sesshomaru subió la sábana y le cubrió las piernas hasta la cadera.

-"Quiero disculparme por el malentendido de esta tarde…Lo último que deseo es herirte u ofenderte, Kagome. Pero la idea de que te entregaras a mis caricias porque no tenías alternativa o por… Lo lamento mucho"

El Daiyoukai acariciaba el cabello de Kagome y de vez en cuando rozaba su mejilla con el revés de los dedos

-"Está bien. Si lo pienso un poco ambos estamos heridos por nuestros antiguos pretendientes o pretendidos…Yo también desconfiaría de mi sombra…"

-"Aún te hieren las acciones del mestizo…"

-"Ponte en mi lugar"

-"No puedo, o mataría a mi medio hermano"

-"Si Kagura regresara…Me preocupa…Ella es youkai, yo solo un ser humano"

-"No regresará."

-"Ya oíste a mamá, está merodeando el palacio, y puedo asegurarte que no es a mí a quien busca"

-"Esa manera de responder…Es un sentimiento que Kagura demostraba a menudo, celos… Estás celosa mujer?"

-"Kagura celosa? Y dices que no te buscará?"

-"Los celos en poca magnitud son buenos"

-"Tal vez"

-"Estás celosa, me siento halagado"

-"Inuyasha actuaba como loco ante los avances de Kouga. Muchos celos ahogan"

-"El lobo avanzó hacia ti?"

-"Lo intentó pero…Inuyasha siempre se interpuso y además él no me atraía de esa manera"

Un gruñido involuntario envolvió la habitación

-"Estás celoso? Me siento halagada"

Touché él sabía que se lo merecía, en su intento de poner un poco de humor en el momento, simplemente se desbocó y provocó la respuesta contundente de la joven. Tomó nota de interrogar a Kouga y al mestizo ni bien llegaran al Oeste.

-"Basta de ellos. Yo no deseo pensar más en ellos. Kagura fue y ya no será más. Me gustas tú, quiero saber más de ti. Quiero descubrirte…"

-"Pues aquí estamos y me siento muy extraña. De verdad cuesta creer que hayamos llegado a este punto."

-"A qué te refieres con eso"

-"Pues el poderoso Sesshomaru y la Shikkon Miko…"

No le permitiría terminar esa frase, hablar de sus ex los había deprimido un poco, no porque aún tuviesen sentimientos por ellos, pero las vivencias…Los habían marcado bastante. Ahora estaba allí, estaban enamorándose y tenían temor de que algo les arruinara el momento, el Lord Occidental no lo aceptaría definitivamente no.

Esta mujer era para él, le gustaba, lo excitaba, la necesitaba y deseaba desesperadamente hacerla suya, aún así quería ser lo mismo para ella. Complicados, y enigmáticos humanos.

Kagome se había recostado sobre su vientre, mirando hacia la ventana, la charla no ayudaba, era ahora o nunca, Sesshomaru apartó la sábana y comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la joven con tres garras, ella simplemente se relajaba.

-"Te agrada eso?"

-"Mmm. Se siente maravilloso"

En ese momento las garras del Inu se engancharon en la suave tela del pijama

-"Oh! Lo siento la tela se…Desgarró"

-"No importa, espera, me lo quitaré"

Sentada en la cama sólo lo deslizó sobre su cabeza, Sesshomaru frente a ella la observaba embelesado. Ambos esperaban el movimiento del otro. Kagome se recostó sobre su vientre una vez más. El Inu se recostó a su lado y continuó con sus caricias. Sesshomaru observaba cómo reaccionaba la piel de la joven a sus toques y caricias. Le divertía mucho ver los pequeños bultitos de la piel erizada al paso de sus garras. Era una interacción muy erótica. Kagome respiraba profundamente y de vez en cuando exhalaba una especie de gemido de placer ante los que el Lord, respondió con leves besos sobre la piel. Al sentir sus besos Kagome comenzó a sentir que su calma iba desapareciendo transformándose en necesidad.

El aroma dulce y fresco de Kagome se entremezclaba con especias embriagando al Inu y a su bestia

-"Eres tan hermosa…"

La voz sensual del poderoso macho excitaba a la mujer mucho más

-"Dime lo que te gusta, Kagome"

La hermosa voz se teñía de gravedad, la bestia participaba de las demostraciones de afecto

Ella escuchó extraña su voz y se giró a verlo. Hermoso como era sus ojos cobraban una intensidad mil veces mayor, alrededor de sus pupilas, un sol rojo decoraba los dorados orbes

-"Sesshomaru?"

-"Ambos estamos aquí para amarte, Kagome"

De inmediato ella comprendió. Sonrió a su esposo y le demostró toda su confianza dándose la vuelta y se relajó para que el Inu y su bestia continuaran con sus masajes cariñosos.

-"Todas tus caricias"

Sonriendo Sesshomaru volvió a besar su espalda y sus hombros

-"Y tus besos"

Llegando a su cuello, el Inu alzó su cabello exponiendo la nuca y el costado del cuello. Inhalando profundamente observó la piel rozagante y tentadora.

-"Ves algo que te gusta Mi Lord?

Juguetona provocaba la sonrisa depredadora del macho ahora más que excitado. Lentamente Sesshomaru se agachó y comenzó a dar pequeños chupetones en su cuello y a lamer, a saborear la dulce piel. Las respiraciones fuertes y pequeños siseos de la mujer provocaban a la bestia que sin ningún cuidado dio vuelta a Kagome dejándola expuesta a sus fauces hambrientas.

-"Me gusta todo lo que veo"

-"A mi también"

Los besos cada vez más profundos, las lenguas batallando por el poder, pequeños mordiscos y el dulce sabor de la sangre…

Apartándose de ella la miró, de su labio goteaba un hilo de sangre. Sus colmillos afilados habían tomado cuenta del carnoso labio inferior de la mujer. Ella lejos de preocuparse estaba jadeante, con sus ojos cerrados y la boca hinchada pidiendo más.

Una garra del Inu recorría su labio cortado, Kagome tomó su mano y llevó ese dedo a su boca chupándolo y mordiéndolo apenas.

-"Miko…No podré contenerme"

Kagome abrió los ojos liberando su mano

-"Bésame, de nuevo Sesshomaru"

Y así lo hizo, colocándose casi sobre ella la besaba con toda la pasión que tenía dentro. Sus manos se apartaban de los lados de la mujer tomando sus pechos redondos, acariciándolos con pasión y ternura. La mujer se arqueaba en contra de su pecho, su instinto lo guió a llevar su boca a los dulces bocados que coronaban esos pechos. Lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo, Kagome gemía con desesperación y se aferraba a los cabellos del Lord. La mujer mordía el revés de su mano para no hacer ruido, pero el placer era demasiado y su sangre inundó su boca. El olor metálico y floral le llenó las fosas nasales a Sesshomaru, que se detuvo de inmediato.

-"Estás sangrando…Dónde?"

Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Kagome y la miró. Las marcas de los dientes de la mujer se hundían en la carne de la mano.

-"Veo que no solo los youkai tenemos buenos dientes"

Kagome sonreía.

-"Mi saliva es curativa, permíteme…"

Lamiendo la mano las heridas se iban cerrando

-"¿Qué tratabas de hacer Kagome?"

Ella se veía muy colorada, avergonzada

-"No quería que mi madre nos oyera…"

Sesshomaru la miró y asintió. Para él no tenía importancia si lo oían o no, pero sabía que Kagome era muy tímida y él deseaba que ella se relajara en sus brazos y disfrutara sin sujetarse, dejándose llevar. Lo mejor por el momento era intentar descansar, y dejar los descubrimientos, íntimos para después. Mañana los invitados regresarían a Japón y la soledad les permitiría retomar sus actividades románticas, y la isla reclamaría a sus dos ocupantes para disfrutar de sus exóticos misterios…


	22. Chapter 22

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA.

CADA COMENTARIO ES ESPECIAL. BUENO, PARA TANTA ESPERA…LA RECOMPENSA…

MI MENTE EXTREMA Y FUERA DE CONTROL…

CAPITULO 22

En el enorme salón de fiestas del Onigumo´s Grand Hotel, Náraku, presidía la oratoria de bienvenida a todos los invitados para la fiesta de presentación de Perla Tama Onigumo. Los representantes del palacio de la luna ye estaban convenientemente ubicados.

El enorme lugar estaba lleno de youkai y de humanos tratando de hacerse ver por el poderoso Hombre de negocios. Su prestigio iba creciendo, la belleza de Perla Tama lo había ayudado a trepar entre los cargos más importantes del mundo de los negocios. La ausencia de Sesshomaru había resultado contraproducente en solo seis días Náraku Onigumo se había congraciado con más de la mitad del concejo y se había posicionado entre los más poderosos. Los humanos volubles como eran y algunos youkai de bajo honor estaban orbitando alrededor de Náraku para obtener un lugar cercano a él en los negocios y por consiguiente a Perla Tama y tal vez su cama. La perla de Shikkon se había fabricado un cuerpo hermosamente torneado, de formas perfectas y bello rostro, Su cabello ensortijado era de color rojo intenso y sus ojos profundamente verdes, su piel era perlada y sedosa, los hombres y machos que ponían sus ojos en ella quedaban impresionados y muy interesados en ganar su atención.

-"Buenas Noches y bienvenidos a mi humilde Hotel!"

Los aplausos eran ensordecedores.

-"Gracias por venir esta noche a la fiesta de presentación de mi dulce hermana Perla Tama Onigumo"

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku y Sango estaban sentados en una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario, una enorme escalera adornada finamente con flores se mostraba en medio del mismo. Kouga se acercaba junto con Ayame y tomaban asiento con ellos, Como Señor del Norte y aliado del Oeste se sentó en la mesa reservada al Palacio de la Luna.

-"El circo comenzó, al parecer"

-"Si, y no sabes cuánto"

Náraku continuaba su discurso mientras todos esperaban la aparición de la misteriosa mujer.

-"Y tú qué crees, será un hanyou igual que él?"

-"No tengo idea, pero si es una extensión de él, seguramente lo será"

Kikyo y Miroku miraban para todos los rincones

-"Se siente muy extraño aquí"

-"Sí, Kikyo tiene razón, hay un aura muy extraño flotando por el aire"

Los redoblantes los sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-"Les presento a mi hermana menor, la señorita Perla Tama Onigumo!"

Perla caminaba lentamente por la pasarela oculta, las luces iluminaron la entrada hacia la escalera y ella se paró frente a los reflectores. El sonido de sorpresa de los presentes retumbó en todo el salón. Enseguida, comenzó a descender escalón por escalón. La cadencia de sus pasos y el contoneo de sus caderas enloquecía a los machos presentes, mientras ella bajaba delicadamente, las luces la seguían.

-"Wow es muy bella"

Opinaban los machos del Oeste, pero Kikyo estaba segura de que sentía algo raro provenir de esa mujer

-"Es…"

Extrañamente Miroku no decía nada. Siempre ante una mujer hermosa él tenía su justa proporción de halagos y golpes por parte de Sango pero esta vez…

-"Sí, lo es…Pero hay algo extraño…"

La joya caminó hacia su "hermano" y se paró a su lado. La gente la aplaudía a rabiar. Ella asentía agradeciendo. El aroma a excitación, mezclado con humo de cigarro y calor, hacían el ambiente casi irrespirable. Kagura estaba al lado del hanyou maldito, la tenía de la mano y a Perla también. Kagura se quejaba. Náraku le trituraba los dedos

-"El olor es insoportable"

-"Cállate, Kagura"

Perla Tama, elevó su aura y todos se sentían como embriagados, a excepción de los emisarios Occidentales. Los ojos de la exótica mujer mestiza, recorrieron el salón. Al pasar rápidamente por los de Kikyo, ella se tensó. La mano de Kikyo se apretó en la de Inuyasha, enseguida.

Miroku se echó hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué?"

No respondieron

-"¿Qué, Qué pasa?"

Los dos respondieron en voz muy baja y al unísono

-"Es la Perla de Shikkon"

Enseguida los anfitriones se fueron a sentar en su mesa, la cena se comenzó a servir, todos los presentes comieron a destajo. Los Señores del Oeste y compañía simplemente bebieron un poco de agua, cumplieron con los requisitos de saludar, conversar unos momentos con los presentes y luego de un par de horas, buscaron a los anfitriones para despedirse.

-"Gracias por su invitación, Sr. Onigumo"

Inuyasha encabezaba la comitiva

-"Oh el agradecido soy yo. Lamento que Sesshomaru sama y su esposa no se encuentren aquí, pero tomaré recaudos a su regreso para invitarlos a cenar una noche y presentarles a Perla."

La perla asentía

-"Gracias por honrarme con su presencia, y es un placer conocerlos"

Todos reverenciaban. Miroku y Kikyo, mantenían sus auras lo más bajas posible. Demostraban poco interés en ella, la perla no sospechaba que ellos ya sabían quién era. Se veían desinteresados y hastiados, como en cualquier acto protocolar.

-"Gracias y hasta siempre Sres. Onigumo"

Luego de saludar se retiraron, Perla y Náraku no sintieron ninguna fluctuación en sus auras, así que se concentraron en atender a los invitados y reforzar sus contactos con el poder. Kagura observaba a Inuyasha retirarse caminando con la frente muy alta y sus cabellos sueltos plateado, de espaldas se veía tan similar a Sesshomaru…¿Dónde estará? Se preguntaba, había gastado más de un millón de yenes en investigadores privados y no había tenido ningún resultado positivo, la tierra parecía haberse tragado a su ex amor.

En la limusina, el grupo del Oeste y los Señores del Norte esperaron a estar a, unos kilómetros del lugar antes de dejar sus auras fluir.

-"Es la perla! La Perla de Shikkon, de carne y hueso!"

-"Estás seguro de eso Miroku?"

-"Sí, pero…¿Cómo lo hizo?"

-"Con ayuda de Náraku si no cómo"

Las discusiones y opiniones estaban caldeadas. Había que llamar de nuevo a Sesshomaru y esta vez, tal vez, debería regresar. Inuyasha miraba por la ventanilla hacia afuera, pensaba lo difícil que se les presentaba el panorama desde ahora en más. Si Náraku les había arruinado la vida antes, en Edo, Ahora parecía haberse adueñado del tiempo de kagome. Inuyasha comenzó a reír. El grupo dejó de hablar y se giraron para verlo.

Kikyo muy afligida le preguntó

-"Inu estás bien?"

El hanyou reía y luego se tomaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos

-"Sólo recordaba todo lo que nos hizo pasar Náraku en Edo, y comparándolo con lo que nos espera…aquello fue un juego de niños"

Todos se quedaron viéndolo. Era cierto, sólo Kami sabía lo que les deparaba la lucha de ahora en más.

-"Hay que avisarle a Sesshomaru"

-"Qué brillante eres sarnoso"

-"Qué mierda te pasa aliento de perro!"

-"Basta. Bastante, malo es ya saber que la perla se ha corporizado y Náraku es ya dueño del cuarenta y siete por ciento del mundo, como para pelear por estupideces ahora!"

Todos se callaron. Miroku tenía razón, lo mejor era guardar la ira y las energías para la verdadera lucha. Nadie se imaginaba cómo se desarrollaría la batalla, sólo que sería cruenta.

-"Mañana a primera hora comenzaremos a entrenar nuestros cuerpos y habilidades de lucha"

-"Sí, esa es una buena idea…Tenemos afilado el cerebro para los negocios, pero los músculos están un poco herrumbrados"

-"Serán los tuyos perro, yo entreno todos los días"

-"Asqueroso lobo, cierra la boca! Acaso no te da miedo que las mentiras que dices hagan que tu nariz se alargue?"

-"Ya Basta ustedes dos!"

Las peleas continuaban en el automóvil. Las mujeres intentaban calmar a los machos, Miroku reía y Sango se tapaba los oídos.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y la limusina entraba a los jardines del Palacio de la Luna en el Oeste de Japón. En la isla la entre la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de la cabaña, Danaka cargaba las maletas en el Taisho II. Noriko hablaba con Kagome acerca de los cachorros y de lo mucho que se alegraba de su relación con Sesshomaru.

-"De verdad, mamá no tienen que irse tan pronto…"

-" No podemos descuidar al Oeste y a los cachorros, ya sabes. Inuyasha está a cargo de todo y Aki San no está tranquilo"

-"Sí, lo imagino, pero al menos esperen a que llegue la mañana"

-"Sí, partiremos por la mañana, sólo estamos cargando el helicóptero. Si no, tardaríamos mucho más"

Kagome no comprendía. Por qué su madre decía que se atrasarían, si sólo era cargar maletas, descansar hasta la mañana y tal vez desayunar, con partir a eso de las ocho estarían bien.

Los machos caminaron dentro de la cabaña. Las mujeres en la cocina bebían un té. Al rato Danaka se asomó y le hizo señas a Noriko.

-"Ah! Kagome, acompáñame hija"

Ella los miró unos momentos y comenzó a seguir a su madre a la habitación de arriba.

Entró a la habitación de Sesshomaru, él no estaba allí. Sólo Noriko la hizo sentar, le cepilló el cabello, y le colocó una corona de flores blancas y rojas.

-"Así te ves más bella"

-"Mamá?"

Noriko apenas maquilló a su hija, Kagome no dijo nada, sólo pensó que su madre añoraba los juegos nocturnos de peinarse y maquillarse que jugaban a veces, cuando regresaba de Edo y compartían tiempo madre e hija

-"Es mi turno, mamá"

Kagome peinó a su madre colocándole una hebilla de jade con forma de felino a cada lado de la cabeza y pintó sus ojos y labios

-"Lista! Te ves hermosa"

Ambas reían y se abrazaban.

-"Ahora nos falta un vestido"

Kagome asentía, y buscando entre sus cosas eligió un hermoso kimono celeste con flores rosa y detalles en marrón y dorado. Ayudó a su madre a vestirse

-"Wow mamá, te ves espectacular"

Noriko sonreía, y de su cuarto trajo un vestido tipo túnica de organza blanca largo hasta el suelo, apenas translúcido, delicado y etéreo. Sólo pequeños detalles bordados en finísimos hilos blancos

-"Anda princesa, deslumbra a tu madre"

Reían fascinadas, tomadas de las manos se miraban

-"Vamos a mostrarles a los chicos"

-"Chicos? Jaja"

Bajaron de prisa, pero no los encontraron. Vieron un reflejo dorado parpadear afuera.

Salieron y se encontraron con antorchas que formaban un camino hacia la playa Siguieron caminando, tomadas de la mano. Al salir a la playa abierta, el camino de fuego las guiaba hacia una explanada rodeada de antorchas. En el centro de pie estaba Danaka y a su lado Sesshomaru con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y su ropa de Daiyoukai blanca y roja, sus katanas en la cintura y su armadura.

Al llegar las mujeres Noriko suavemente guió a su hija a acercarse a Sesshomaru.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente, en silencio.

Danaka levantó las manos hacia ellos

-"El ritual youkai del cortejo continuará hasta que ambos se sientan preparados, mas, nosotros como sus padres, deseamos unirlos con una ceremonia youkai, en señal de nuestra aprobación a su compromiso, cortejo, matrimonio y probable apareamiento"

Kagome los miró a todos, su aura se agitó repentinamente. El descubrimiento de que estaba frente a su ceremonia de emparejamiento, la revolucionó por dentro.

El tigre continuó

-"No se pronunciarán promesas, ni palabras de obligación, simplemente el deseo de Noriko Sama y mío de que vivan una larga y hermosa vida juntos, si así lo deciden, y en la conciencia de que ya no serán dos seres individuales sino uno solo"

Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome con profunda calidez en sus ojos, Ella no podía apartar los suyos de la mirada dulce e intensa de su esposo.

La madre de kagome se acercaba a ellos y le besaba la frente a cada uno. El tora hacía lo propio.

-"La tradición youkai dicta que el macho ofrezca a su hembra un regalo, que la honre con la marca de su casa"

Danaka tenía entre sus ropas, una cajita con un par de anillos con el símbolo de la casa de la Luna creciente y un diamante de sangre. Sesshomaru los había mandado confeccionar, cuando Kagome no había regresado aún, para casos en los que hubiese que guardar apariencias en alguna reunión o evento. Pero jamás imaginó que los usarían de verdad. Todo esto si la Miko aceptaba. No se había hablado una palabra al respecto de esta ceremonia, era cosa de Noriko y Danaka.

-"Has husmeado en mi despacho, Akira"

-"Lo siento Mi Lord, era un caso de emergencia"

-"Sesshomaru, tu no sabías de esto?"

-"No, Kagome, ni una palabra"

-"Es una idea de Nori San y yo la secundo, si las cosas entre ustedes tienden a florecer, solo faltaba que estén unidos por la ley youkai, y con eso, ya hemos cumplido."

La pareja mayor les reverenció y saludándolos con un abrazo cálido, se retiraron hacia el helipuerto. Los Señores el Oeste se quedaron viéndose a la cara, maravillados. El sonido del mar, el aroma de la brisa marina, el romance del escenario de playa, antorchas, y ellos dos. El tiempo voló sin que se dieran cuenta de cuánto. Solo se distrajeron con el sonido del helicóptero que una vez despegado, los sobrevoló una vez y comenzó a alejarse hacia Japón.

Una vez que la luz se perdió en el horizonte, Sesshomaru rompió el silencio

-"Llevarás el símbolo del Oeste…Kagome?"

Ella sonrojada estaba indecisa, recién estaban cortejando…Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran más allá. Le gustaba la idea de estar unida a él?

Realmente deseaba ser la Señora del Oeste? Las palabras de Danaka habían sido muy claras "El cortejo continuaría hasta que ellos lo decidieran", Nada la obligaba, era su decisión.

Pensó que en esos escasos siete días había sido más feliz que en los últimos siete años. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que despertar cada día con Sesshomaru a su lado. Con él no sentía miedos, ni soledad, solo de perderlo o soledad durante sus ausencias. Sesshomaru Taisho, era su felicidad.

-"Sí, si tú me consideras digna de llevarlo"

-"Nadie más digno que tú, Mi Señora"

Deslizando el anillo por su dedo anular izquierdo le dio un beso apenas en los labios, Kagome repitió las acciones del macho, y le sonrió besando sus manos.

-"Te ves maravillosa"

-"Me emociona verte en tus ropas tradicionales, me traes recuerdos"

-"Espero que buenos"

-"Pues la última vez que te vi vestido así…No fue muy agradable el encuentro"

-"Entonces, voy a tener que esmerarme en crear recuerdos más agradables y placenteros…"

-"Ya lo estás haciendo…"

Cerca, las bocas, y los corazones. Los labios calientes en busca de contacto con otros labios hinchados de pasión. El dulce beso comenzando suavemente, hábilmente abriendo la boca de la mujer, para ir profundo en su deliciosa cavidad, rozando la lengua con la suya, inundando su garganta hasta que un dulce gemido despertara su pasión más allá de lo imaginable.

-"Onna, qué me haces…"

-"Sesshomaru…"

Alzando a la mujer y caminando lentamente hacia la cabaña, los besos continuaban

-"La playa está hermosa, y la noche se ve encantadora"

-"Hn. No más que tú"

-"Adonde vamos?"

-"Ya sabes..No me gusta ser interrumpido cuando estoy…Ocupado"

Muy colorada y con el corazón acelerado, Kagome se aferraba una vez más al cuello de su pareja.

Al ir acercándose a la cabaña, el camino se cubría de pétalos. Los viajeros habían tenido tiempo de formar un sendero romántico de pétalos para ellos.

-"Mamá?"

-"Hn"

El interior de la cabaña iluminado solamente por velas aromáticas y algunas estatuillas de piedra luna. Las escaleras, la puerta del dormitorio, pétalos y aromas exóticos. Abriendo la puerta se encontraron con la cama cubierta con pieles blancas y pétalos de flores. Todas las cobijas habían sido reemplazadas por pieles y sábanas de seda blancas, puras e inmaculadas.

Sesshomaru depositó dulcemente a Kagome en la cama. Se fue quitando la armadura. Escuchaba el corazón de la mujer latir desenfrenado. El aroma de deseo mezclado con miedo, y un poco de vergüenza.

Sesshomaru mientras se quitaba la ropa y colgaba su armadura, sirvió dos copas de sake.

-"Ten, Kagome. Bebe despacio"

-"Gracias"

El macho Inu se quedó con su hakama y se descalzó. Subió a la cama al lado de ella y propuso un brindis

-"Por una nueva vida plena de felicidad"

-"Campai"

-"Campai"

Las bocas con sabor a sake se unían. Sesshomaru tomó las copas y las dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

Recostando a la mujer continuó a besarla muy dulcemente. Kagome respondía extasiada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas.

Sesshomaru acariciaba su mandíbula. Y con su garra recorría su nariz hasta llegar a su cuello.

Kagome abría los ojos y lo miraba. El Lord le sonreía.

-"Es un buen comienzo para ser un emparejamiento impuesto por nuestros padres, o no?"

-"Así es, Miko"

-"Hasta nos prepararon el dormitorio con pieles…Y seda blanca"

-"Es tradición youkai"

-"A qué te refieres?"

Sesshomaru acariciaba su cabello apartándolo de su rostro, recostada y vestida así, parecía un ángel, una ninfa el bosque, sensual e inocente.

-"La tradición de apareamiento youkai, con hembras ningen. Las mujeres humanas dejan prueba de su pureza, sobre las pieles y la seda blanca. La evidencia de su virginidad, se considera un regalo muy importante para los machos youkai."

Kagome deseaba se la tragara la tierra. Estaba doblemente sonrojada. Su pureza o falta de ella, no era un ítem que deseaba discutir con él. Pero al ser su esposo y ahora pareja, era inevitable. Sesshomaru lejos de desear incomodar a su mujer, simplemente le ofreció de nuevo su copa de sake. Sabía que Inuyasha había estado antes que él, pero no sabía hasta dónde había llegado. Tampoco deseaba averiguar. Era su esposa y su pareja, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Kagome no podía quitar el color de sus mejillas, y los tragos de sake no ayudaban. La sangre le corría por las venas descarriada. El Inu percibía toda clase de aromas y emociones, estos humanos son una caja de sorpresas. Cómo un ser puede albergar tanta gama de sensaciones y estados de ánimo y vivir sin problemas? Sabía que la mujer estaba preocupada, si por virgen o no.

-"Si no te gusta el color, lo quitaremos. Kagome"

-"EH? No, no me molesta, sólo que…Es un poco…"

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente, de a poco ella se fue relajando. Mientras la besaba acariciaba su cuerpo por encima del vestido.

-"Déjame quitarte esto…No me gustaría romperlo con mis garras"

Muy suavemente como esperando que ella lo detuviera, el Lord del Oeste deslizaba el vestido por la piel de la mujer. Kagome se sentía muy emocionada por el momento tan erótico que estaba viviendo con Sesshomaru, aún así, un poco de resquemor se mantenía en sus reacciones un tanto contenidas.

La ropa interior que Noriko había elegido para ella era un conjunto de brassier y culotte semi-colaless en seda y encaje blancos. Sabía de la preferencia de su Señor por el color de su casa Occidental. Kagome se veía especialmente espectacular con ese tipo de prendas, las más pequeñas al mostrar demasiado no eran seductoras, ni sugerentes, aquellas que dejaban algo a la imaginación, que según Danaka y ella habían observado, Sesshomaru prefería y a ella le quedaban perfectas. Al quedar expuesta al escrutinio depredador del poderoso macho Inu, Kagome se tensó levemente. Sesshomaru besaba su mandíbula y llegaba a su cuello, donde besaba, succionaba y lamía la carne dulce, esperando una señal de la mujer que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Kagome siseó al sentir un suave mordisco en su cuello y Sesshomaru sonrió contra su piel

-"Te agrada esto Kagome…"

Continuaba con sus atenciones

-"Sí, me agrada…"

Luego besaba sus hombros y levemente mordía una vez más

-"Y esto?..."

-"Ta-también…"

Regresaba a su boca, para luego alejarse y mirar su cuerpo por completo

La intensa mirada del Daiyoukai le erizaba la piel. Ella respiraba agitada y él recorría con sus ojos la silueta perfectamente formada, anhelando saborear cada parte de ella.

-"Por qué me ves así?"

Apenas susurró la pregunta, Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos ahora

-"Porque jamás he visto una hembra, youkai o ningen que me guste tanto como me gustas tú, y me enloquece la idea de que además de ser tan bella eres mía…"

Kagome tomando un poco de coraje acarició su torso mientras lo veía a los ojos. Apenas deslizaba las uñas contra la pálida piel. Sesshomaru siseaba de placer.

-"Por qué me ves de esa manera, Miko?"

-"Porque eres tan bello, tan sensual…Jamás he sido acariciada ni besada de la manera en que lo haces tú""

El Inu se incorporaba. Se montaba como a caballo sobre las piernas de Kagome a la altura de las rodillas, soltando su cabello se mantuvo erguido para mirarla. Se inclinó hacia ella y luego de besarla fue descendiendo por el cuello, con calma, deslizaba los breteles del sostén

-"Estas prendas se ven tan sexys en ti"

Kagome arqueaba su espalda para que el Inu desabrochara el brassier, lo cual hizo con bastante facilidad. Lo arrojó hacia atrás. Ambos se besaban y sonreían

-"Fuiste bastante rápido"

-"Si esto me hubiese sucedido en Edo, habría destrozado toda tu ropa interior…Para llegar a mi objetivo"

-"Ah Sí?"

-"Hn"

Besando los pechos ahora, Sesshomaru no se privaba de nada, la joven gemía y se arqueaba tirando de los cabellos de su esposo, disfrutando la sensación de los besos, succiones, de los mordiscos. El Lord se sentía poderoso y masculino, cuidaba de no herirla pero era tan difícil no morder un poco más fuerte…La bestia se relamía el sabor de la piel de Kagome.

"Ella es tan deliciosa"

"Sujétate"

"Lo intento"

Liberando los pechos, el Inu descendía por su vientre con besos, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella, estudiaba sus reacciones. No había podido pasar de las caderas la vez anterior. Sesshomaru se iba acomodando a medida que descendía. Ahora sentía la seda de la ropa interior, besaba por encima de la tela, y observaba…Kagome mantenía sus ojos cerrados, jadeando y tomando su cabello de vez en cuando…Intentaría continuar.

Ya sobre el sexo cubierto de la joven, Sesshomaru no se contenía en lamer, besar y apenas morder. Kagome gimió más fuerte y él se detuvo a verla. Esa reacción de ella era buena. Probaría una vez más. El gemido se acompañó de rasguños y jalones del cabello del Inu. Sesshomaru se sintió en el cielo, qué mujer…Lo hacía sentir tantas cosas…Le permitía experimentar sobre su piel con confianza…Era tan erótico…

Enganchando sus garras en la prenda íntima, la deslizó de a poco por sus piernas torneadas, mientras las besaba y mordisqueaba sensualmente el interior de sus muslos, y pantorrilla hasta arrojar la prenda junto con la otra, quién sabe dónde.

-"Sesshomaru…"

El Daiyoukai sentía la excitación más grande de su vida, su hakama se sentía tan ajustada…Mirando a la mujer desnuda frente a él, la saliva se juntaba en su boca depredadora, el aroma especiado de la excitación de Kagome le despertaba sus instintos más fuertes. Así como estaba sentado en seiza, con las piernas de la mujer sobre sus hombros, decidió sumergirse en el objeto de su deseo más íntimo. Su boca se encontró casi en contacto con el sexo húmedo de la joven. Miraba aquella maravilla que tenía frente a sus ojos, similar y diferente a la hembra youkai, decidió que era demasiado tentador para no probar.

Con la boca abierta besó el sexo de la mujer, que se sobresaltó ante su avance. El macho disfrutó de aquella acción, el dulce sabor de Kagome inundaba su boca, era tan adictivo…

Deslizaba la lengua por cada parte, succionando y mordiendo provocando los gemidos más excitantes a sus oídos. Ya sentía que su sexo dolía, pero esto que estaba haciendo ahora, valía el sacrificio y todo su esfuerzo.

Alejándose un poco miró una vez más, con sus dedos separó los pliegues femeninos y encontró dentro una forma carnosa muy atractiva. Su respiración estimuló a la mujer que se arqueó de inmediato. Sesshomaru la vio con interés. Sopló de nuevo, Kagome una vez más se arqueó girando su cabeza hacia un costado, respiraba muy agitada. El macho depositó su lengua sobre el pequeño montículo y lo lamió, la joven se retorció y jaló sus cabellos plateados con desesperación, allí estaba, ese pequeño punto era especial. Las lamidas se intensificaron, la humedad corriendo por sus manos y barbilla, mezclándose con besos y succiones. Kagome desesperadamente se aferraba a los cabellos de Sesshomaru. La lengua invasora encontró un pequeño refugio donde se hundió apenas cubriéndose del sabor intenso con que el Inu tanto se deleitaba.

Sus respiraciones se hacían entrecortadas, él no aguantaba un minuto más. No se había hablado de apareamiento, estaban cortejando, no se había acordado nada, simplemente el instinto y la pasión los dominaba. El deseo flagrante les consumía la carne desgarrándolos. De rodillas el Inu desató su hakama y lo quitó de un tirón.

-"Kagome…"

-"Sessh…No puedo respirar…"

Separó las piernas de la mujer un poco más y buscó el punto descubierto por su lengua, guió su enorme miembro hacia ese lugar. No sabía qué sucedería, sólo era instinto en acción. Su mente ya no pensaba, solo sentía. Kagome respiraba como podía, sentía tanto calor dentro de ella. Deseaba a ese macho con una desesperación que jamás había sentido antes. Sabía lo que vendría. No era algo planeado…simplemente deseado. La presión del sexo del Inu sobre el suyo la vista de Sesshomaru fija en ella. Se miraban a los ojos, Sesshomaru empujaba apenas esperando a que ella lo detuviera

-"Te deseo tanto Kagome"

La sacerdotisa se tomaba de los brazos del Lord

-"Y yo a ti"

Nada había que agregar, el beso profundo, el empuje lento pero firme, las uñas de la mujer clavadas en la carne blanca. El cuerpo del Inu sintió la resistencia al paso dentro del sexo de la mujer, apartándose la vio a la cara, el gesto de dolor y algunas lágrimas, la sangre corría por sus antebrazos, volvió a mirar. El olor de la sangre de la mujer se colaba en sus fosas nasales. Era pura. Su esposa era una mujer pura. El orgullo lo inundó. Deseaba darle placer a esa mujer hasta hacerle olvidar del dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo. Su empuje continuaba muy lento pero firme. Inundaba su boca con los besos más tiernos y en sus oídos las palabras más dulces.

-"Eres tan hermosa, Kagome… Estás tan dentro de mi alma…"

Kagome sentía fuego en su interior, y dulzor en su corazón

-"Te deseo tanto…"

El dolor era profundo. Y afectaba a ambos. Pero no podían detenerse ya.

Kagome se arqueaba, su gemido lloroso llenaba la habitación. Sesshomaru empujaba con los ojos cerrados aferrado a las pieles, rechinando los dientes…Era tan intenso…

Luego la calma devastadora. Las miradas conectadas, los jadeos y las gotas de sudor, la sangre inundando las pieles. Sesshomaru sumergido completamente, su bajo vientre en contacto pleno con el vientre de la mujer.

Inmóviles compartieron caricias y besos tiernos, besos más profundos y luego besos sensualmente eróticos, mordiéndose los labios y rasguñándose la piel. Comenzando a moverse creando una danza sensual que los consumía por completo. Ella se aferraba a su esposo y recibía sus demostraciones de afecto

-"Kagome…Kagome…"

-"Sesshomaru…Yo…Te amo…"

Las palabras se clavaron en el alma del Daiyoukai y de su bestia. La emoción se apoderó de él.

A medida que sus movimientos se apresuraban, la sacerdotisa gemía su nombre en voz alta, orgulloso se movía más profundo y más veloz, la joven se arqueaba, se retorcía y respiraba con dificultad.

-"Eres exquisita…"

Kagome temblaba, soltó sus brazos y se agarraba de las pieles, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás se abandonaba al éxtasis gritando su placer, el momento temido y necesario para completar el apareamiento, la lucha contra los recuerdos y el placer inundándoles la piel, Sesshomaru levanto a la joven y besándola apasionadamente tiraba de sus cabellos exponiendo la garganta de Kagome, la bestia lamiendo la piel, añorando dejar allí su marca. Con un movimiento rápido pero no menos erótico ella se encontró recostada en las pieles sobre su vientre con el hermoso macho besando y succionando sus hombros y espalda baja, con las garras recorría los costados de la hembra causándole suaves cosquillas ante las que ella sonreía

-"Cosquillosa, la Señora del Oeste?"

Un suave mordisco en su trasero redondeado

-"Hey!"

Sesshomaru sonriendo sensualmente, condujo sus caderas hacia arriba continuando con sus besos y caricias. Kagome estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando, mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás al pícaro Inu que intentaba seducirla una vez más. Cubriendo su cuerpo completamente con el suyo, Sesshomaru y la bestia no escatimaban esfuerzos y demostraciones de pasión para con ella. El avance de los labios del Lord por la espalda hasta los hombros, el sexo masculino invadiendo el estrecho sendero hacia el interior de la mujer, la joven gimió una vez más, aún sintiendo molestia pero mucho menos que la primera vez, lentos movimientos acompasados la acercaban al éxtasis una vez más. El macho hasta ahora muy controlado cubría el cuerpo de Kagome y aceleraba sus embistes, sujetaba su propio placer, esperaba, necesitaba este momento, necesitaba disfrutar de su mujer lo más que pudiera. La bestia sangraba de morderse los labios, perdida de deseo, estaba por marcar a su pareja y jamás pensó en disfrutarlo tanto. Sesshomaru se enderezaba y se tomaba de las caderas de la mujer. Los gemidos se cambiaban en gritos, su nombre repetido como un mantra erótico lo sumergía más y más en la pasión. Ya con movimientos violentamente inhumanos, el Inu echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, la joven sentía que su cuerpo se consumiría de placer, el calor del pecho del Lord sobre la piel de su espalda. Repentinamente, los cabellos de Sesshomaru cayendo sobre los de la joven, sus labios mordiendo su oreja, los poderosos brazos de Sesshomaru en contacto con los costados de la mujer, sosteniéndolo firme sobre sus rodillas

-"Eres mía, Kagome…Jamás te dejaré"

Las palabras más necesitadas, su propio nombre, el de nadie más

-"Kagome…No me apartaré de ti jamás"

La mujer perdida en las sensaciones y las embriagantes palabras de su esposo, entre sus jadeos y gemidos susurró

-"Te amo tanto…Sesshomaru"

La bestia y su amo depositaron un fuerte chupetón en uno de sus hombros, la pasión en movimiento, la fuerte mano tomando la cabellera desde la nuca jalando la cabeza de la sacerdotisa hacia atrás y a un lado, exponiendo su garganta,

-"Mía…"

Las enormes fauces del poderoso Señor del Oeste, hundiendo sus colmillos y dientes en la fresca y tierna carne del cuello de la joven, la sangre corría en pequeños torrentes bautizando aun más las blancas pieles, el youki penetrando el alma de la sacerdotisa de Shikkon, el reiki abrumando el alma del demonio perro, el orgasmo más poderoso, abandonados al placer, mientras Sesshomaru sentía que el cuerpo de la mujer lo atrapaba y lo succionaba, su semilla se dejaba ir arrastrando todo su corazón. El profundo gruñido forzoso, los dientes apretados, los brazos ensangrentados, el cuerpo ardiendo, el éxtasis vigoroso lo arrastró casi a la inconsciencia. Ambos recostados sin fuerzas, abrazados, inmóviles, recuperando el aliento, simplemente intentaban relajarse. Eran uno desde ahora y para siempre. El Señor del Oeste había proclamado a su Señora, Kagome lo amaba, y él se sentía el ser más feliz del universo…


End file.
